Promises Of Forever
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Prequel to Always Be My Baby. AU Fiction. When does domestic bliss turn into a nightmare and promises of forever turn into a prison you can't escape? That's the question Holly Orton Riley asks herself when her fairytale marriage turns into a nightmare. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Alex/OC. Randy/OC, Ted/OC and others in story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This is the prequel to Always Be My Baby. It takes you from Alex and Holly's first meeting to just before he tries to kills her. We hope you like this story.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Randy Orton headed to the gym after work. He wanted to get a work in before the weekend. He had been going to Lone Eagle gym for two years now. He started lifting weights when he saw Alex Riley come in. He and Alex had been working out together over the last few months. Alex was a good guy. The type of guy his youngest sister, Holly, needed.

"Hey, Randy, what's up?" Alex said walking up.

"Not too much." He replied. "So, how about you?"

"Things are good. Busy at the ad agency. Plus I have a big party coming up with some clients and my girlfriend and I broke up."

Randy smiled and thought. Maybe he could just introduce Alex to Holly. "When is this party?"

"A week from Saturday."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really."

"Great. Come to my house for a BBQ. I happen to have a single sister."

"I don't know Randy. I'm not real comfortable being set up."

"Wait." Randy took out his phone and scrolled down to a picture of Holly and Amber. "These are my sisters. Holly is the single one. She's the blond on the left."

Alex looked at the photo. "She's beautiful."

"Exactly. So, come and meet her."

"Alright. I will be there."

"Great. See you about one." Randy said handing Alex the address.

"Okay."

"So see ya Saturday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Randy smiled. "Great. Well I have to get home. "

"Later."

Randy headed to the shower and then home. He wanted to tell Dena that he had invited someone. He arrived home.

"Hey beautiful" He said walking in the kitchen. "Dinner looks good."

"Thanks. So how was working out?"

"Good. Oh I invited Alex Riley for the BBQ tomorrow. He's the guy I work out with."

"Why did you invite him?"

"Because I think Alex would be good for Holly. He works in advertising and is a good guy."

"So , how come you weren't this supportive when Amber and Ted started dating?"

"He's a cop. I don't know if I'm okay with it yet."

"They've been together for a year and a half now."

"So?"

"I don't think Ted's going anywhere. You better get okay with it quickly."

He sighed. Being a cop he knew the dangers of the job and that wasn't something he wanted Amber. He looked at his wife. "I just want to protect Amber from having to deal with the dangers of the job."

"Babe, she loves him and he loves her. She can handle the job."

"I promise to try okay?"

Dena smiled. "That's all I ask. So does Holly know you're setting her up?"

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Mom and dad are coming. It's a family event."

"Alright but you better make sure that she isn't bring Josh then."

"Please. Josh Matthews is no where near good enough for my sister."

"Randy, you can't control Holly. Amber told me that Holly was serious about Josh."

"Well, we will see after she meets Alex."

Alex Riley arrived at his apartment after leaving the gym. He was excited about the BBQ tomorrow. Randy's sister was beautiful and she was definitely better than Brie, his last girlfriend.

He went and took a shower and sat down on the couch with a beer. His cell phone rang and he answered smiling.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. We need to talk. I'm on my way over." Alex didn't have time to talk after the caller hung up.

Holly Orton sat in her apartment after working her twelve hour shift. She was glad for the weekend off. She loved working in the NICU. She checked her messages at home and saw she had one from her mom about a mother/daughters outing and then she had one from her trainer at the gym. He wanted to make sure she was coming in that night to train. She called him back and told him she was. She then called her current boyfriend, Josh but didn't get an answer. She wondered if he was cheating again. She had caught him in bed with a friend of theirs. He apologized and she agreed to give him another chance as long as he promised it wouldn't happen again but she had a feeling he still was.

But Josh had been just one guy in a long line of losers that had lost interest and went somewhere else for comfort. She shook her head. She wanted something like Randy and Dena had. Something like Amber was developing with Teddy. At least Randy respected him even if he didn't like the fact that he was a cop. He was really going to flip when they told him the news. That they were getting married. Holly sighed. She wanted that for herself.

She looked at the time and got ready to go work out. Josh had wanted her to quit the gym after she slept with her trainer after finding Josh in bed with AJ. But she refused to do that. Her trainer was one of the best in the city and at the gym. She wasn't going to give that up because Josh wanted her too. She liked training with Dave.

Alex sat looking at his godfather who had come over. "So, what's so important John?"

"Got a few prospects for contracts coming up. Thought we could refer them to your firm." Alex nodded.

"I would appreciate the business and I'm sure Chris and. Wade would too."

"Where's Brie?"

"We broke up. She moved back to Arizona with her sister."

"I'm sorry about that son. But she wasn't a good fit in our family anyway."

"I've got a date set up for tomorrow. My buddy Randy from the gym is setting me up with his sister Holly Orton."

"Orton? Got an Orton who works on the force. Works Robbery/Homicide."

"That'd be the one. He's got another sister named Amber. She's pretty cute too but I think she's involved with a cop. DiBiase or something."

"I know DiBiase." John replied. "Well if she is pretty, she would be perfect in our family because she is an Orton. Bob Orton is one of the finest officers the department ever had. And as the current police commissioner, he is good too. Once he retires, I'm in line for the police commissioner job. I'm ready to move up from captain. So, if it works out, that would help me get the job based on his recommendation."

"We will just have to see how it goes. It's only the first introduction."

"I have faith in you Alex, my boy." John said standing up. He hugged his godson and walked to the door. "Your parents would be proud of the young man you have become."

"Thanks."

Amber and Ted pulled up in front of the house the next day and Amber bit her lip. Ted looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous. Randy's going to flip." She said. "But it doesn't matter to me. I love you and I want to marry you. However he reacts, nothing's going to change that."

He smiled and got out the car. He walked around and opened her door and they headed into Randy's house. She saw from the cars that her parents and Holly were already there.

Holly was in the kitchen helping Dena with some of the food when Amber and Ted walked in. She smiled when she saw her sister.

"Hey you" She said walking over and hugging her. "Dad is outside with Randy."

"I'm going to join them." Ted kissed Amber and walked out the glass doors to where Randy and Bob were.

"So, are you going to tell your brother about the rock on your hand?" Dena asked her sister in law.

"Yeah. And I know he's going to freak out. I still don't understand what he has against Ted."

"Well, finding the two of you in bed that one time didn't help."

"He should have knocked."

They laughed just as the doorbell rang. "That must be Randy's guest." Dena said walking to get the door.

Holly and Amber looked at each other. "What guest?" Amber asked. Holly shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone this is Alex Riley." Dena said to them. "Alex, this is Elaine, Randy's mother, and Amber and Holly, Randy's sisters."

"Nice to meet you all." Alex said politely just as Randy walked in.

"Alex, glad you came. Lunch is ready everyone."

They all walked out to the patio and took their seats. Holly and Amber wondered why Randy invited someone but Alex seemed nice and the reason would come out as always.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Alex stood next to Randy looking over at Holly and Amber as they sat at the table talking. The picture Randy had shown him hadn't done her justice. She was beautiful. Randy looked over at his friend as Ted walked up to them.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Same old, same old." Randy said looking at Alex. "Have you talked to Holly yet?"

"Wow, couldn't have gotten a bigger snub if I'd have asked for it. Why are you so cold to me? We used to be friends." Ted said.

"Used to be being the operative word. I'm just praying Amber comes to her senses and dumps you soon. She doesn't need to worry about the both of us."

"We're getting married. I asked her a month ago. She's been too afraid to tell you. Because she knew you'd be an asshole about it. So like me or not, we're about to be family."

"Did you ask mine or my dad's permission to marry her?"

"He asked for mine and I gave it." Bob said walking up. "They are in love and happy. I think it's great. And you will just have to get over it."

"Fine." Randy stalked off into the kitchen.

Amber looked at Ted and then at Randy. She knew he had told him about the engagement. She sighed and got up and followed him. After Randy headed into the house, Alex went to sit by Holly.

"So, Alex, what exactly do you do?" Elaine asked as they sat there. Dena had explained that Randy wanted to set Alex and Holly up.

"I'm in advertising actually."

"That sounds like a great career." Bob added.

"It is. I like it."

"I bet your parents are proud."

"They died when I was younger actually. I was raised by my godfather."

"I'm sorry." Elaine replied.

"It's fine really." He said while turning to Holly. "What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse in the NICU."

"NICU?"

"The neonatal intensive care unit. I work with babies all day." She said moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"That sounds very rewarding." He smiled. She really was a beautiful girl. And he hoped to definitely get to know her better.

"It is." They continued to talk while Elaine and Bob looked on. Both smiled. He was definitely better than her past boyfriends and if Randy thought he was great, then they trusted his judgment on that.

Randy stood in the kitchen trying to get his temper under control. He couldn't believe that Amber or his parents didn't tell him.

"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." Amber said walking in.

"When was that going to be? When I got the invitation in the mail?"

"And you'd have been okay with me coming to you and telling you I was in love with him? That I love him more than anyone. That I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"No. He's a cop. A cop I warned against getting involved with you."

"What bugs you the most about this? Huh? The fact that I'm marrying a cop or the fact that I don't obey your every command the way Holly does?" Amber said. "You're my big brother Randy. Not my father. And I can damn well marry anyone I want to. I'd love for you to be there."

"I'm not happy about this but you know I will be there." He walked out of the kitchen and onto the patio where everyone else was.

"Everything okay?" Bob asked his son.

"Just sibling stuff." Randy replied as he sat down at the table. Amber soon came out of the house and sat by Ted.

Everyone was quiet during lunch as they ate. Alex turned to Holly who was sitting by him. He figured now was as good as time as any to ask her.

"So, Holly, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me maybe tomorrow."

Holly looked at her brother first and then Amber. She wasn't sure about going out with Alex since she was supposed to be dating Josh. She noticed the smile Randy was giving her and she figured it was okay. "Okay. Tomorrow sounds good."

"Great. Say seven."

"Seven it is." She smiled before turning to eat.

Amber rolled her eyes where no one could see her. It was just like Holly to okay something with Randy. Her mom always said that Holly was the weaker of the three. That's why she rarely did anything without Randy's approval. The one exception had been up until then Holly had always picked her own guy to date. Their mom had also always said that Amber had the classic middle child syndrome which made her the strong one of the three. Never one to ask her brother's approval or permission. Always doing what she wanted.

She looked over at Ted. "Can we just go? I really just want to be alone with you right now." She said. Ted nodded and they went over to Bob and Elaine.

"Mom, Dad...we're going to go. I...uh...I'm not feeling so well all of the sudden and Ted's going to take me home and put me to bed." She said. Randy huffed and rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah, I'll just bet he will."

"You know what? Yes! Okay? Teddy and I have had sex. And I'm sorry that you think you own the whole world and can just walk into everyone's apartment whenever the hell you feel like it. You're not God! No matter how bad you think you are. So get over yourself and let Holly think for herself for a change." She said as she stormed out.

Bob followed her. "Get back here, Amber. NOW!" Her father's stern voice made her stop. "Sit down." Amber sat down on the sofa and Bob motioned for Ted to step outside. Bob walked to the patio door. "Randy, Holly inside now!"

"What did I do?" Holly asked.

"Now Holly Ann."

Holly and Randy followed their parents in. Bob told them to sit on the sofa. Holly was in the middle to keep the peace between Randy and Amber. Elaine took a seat in a chair nearby. Bob took the position in front of his children. It was time they acted like adults and not teenagers.

"If you are going to act like children, I will treat you that way." Bob started. "I'm tired of this between you and Amber, Randy. She loves Ted and wants to be with him forever. I know you don't want her with a cop. I didn't either at first but I see how much she loves him and he loves her. You need to deal with the fact that Amber is an adult and can make her own decisions."

"Thank you." Amber said.

"And Amber, you need to remember that you're a lady and you don't go airing your dirty laundry in public." He said.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Randy mocked. "Yeah because that makes things so much better."

"We've been through this. You're not my father. You never will be. So quit trying to force decisions on me like you do Holly."

"Hey!"

"Sorry sweetie but it's true. You may buy into what he tells you, but I'm going to do what I want when I want. And Randy, if you must know, yes. I'm going home to have sex with my fiancé. If you decide to come over, you might want to knock first." Amber said as she got off the couch and walked outside and grabbed Ted's hand and they walked out to the car.

"Well, I think this is over now. So let's finish the BBQ." Bob said walking outside.

Holly turned to her brother. "Do you really like Alex?"

"Yes. I invited him to meet you. He's a great guy with a good job. And he's respectful. He is much better than Josh Matthews or any other loser you have dated. So give him a chance."

"Okay, I will." She smiled and followed him outside.

The BBQ was soon over and everyone headed home. Randy was happy that Holly was going out with Alex but still upset with Amber for getting engaged to Ted. He just wished she would listen to him about things. He was only trying to protect her.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Holly checked her make up as the doorbell rang and slipped on her shoes before she opened the door. She'd told Josh she was going out with a friend. A little lie that would eventually lead to their break up if this date went well.

"Wow, you look amazing." Alex said when she opened the door.

"Thank you." She smiled. She never had anyone but her brother and sister tell her she looked amazing before.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She grabbed her purse and set the alarm before heading out with him. She smiled when he offered her his arm. He opened the door for her and they were soon on their way.

"I thought we could have dinner at a great restaurant I know and then just see how things go."

"Great." She smiled as they drove toward the restaurant. She had to smile when they pulled up to The Olive Garden, her favorite restaurant. "How did you know this was my favorite/?"

"I might have made it a point to ask your brother." She smiled as he offered her his arm again and they headed into the restaurant. "I just want to make things go great for you." He said.

"So far you're doing a great job."

He smiled as he gave the name to the hostess and they were seated. Alex ordered them a bottle of wine and an appetizer of calamari.

"I hope you like calamari." He said after he had ordered.

"I love calamari." She smiled as the waiter brought the wine and the salad and breadsticks. They looked over the menu. Alex asked Holly what she wanted so he could order when the waiter came back.

"What can I get you tonight?" The waiter asked when he returned with the calamari.

"She will have the herb-grilled salmon and I will have the steak toscano." The waiter nodded and headed to the kitchen. "So, what made you want to be a nurse?"

"I always liked science but I didn't want to go to school for so long to be a doctor and I realized that nursing was more rewarding. So I got my bachelor's degree in nursing from Baylor and then I did graduate work to be specialized in neonatology."

"That sounds like you're a woman who knows what you want."

"I'd like to think so. Despite my sister's belief that Randy thinks for me."

"Yeah that was intense at the BBQ."

"Amber and Randy are like oil and water. They just don't mix. They love each other but they butt heads on everything." She replied before taking a sip of wine. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." He said as the waiter brought their dinner. "I would have loved to have siblings but my dad only wanted one son."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I honestly don't know. My grandfather was very rich and he left it in his will that my father would get his inheritance once he had a son. Once I was born, he got the inheritance meant for him and mine went into a trust for me. I get checks every month and I get money out when I need it."

"Wow, that must be nice to be financially secure."

"It is but I love my career and I can't picture me doing anything else."

"Did you like growing up with your godfather?"

"It was interesting." He replied uneasily. "John was busy working his way through the department. "

"Oh he's a cop?"

"Yes he is. He is a captain."

"Well we do have some things in common." She smiled.

They talked and finished dinner and had dessert and then headed out. They soon arrived back at her place. Alex walked her to the door.

"So, I had a great time tonight." He said when they got there.

"I did too."

"So did you want to maybe go out tomorrow? Movie and a burger at this great diner I know."

"I would love that." She smiled as she unlocked the door. She turned to face him. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Good night, Holly."

"Good night." Holly watched him walk away and she turned to open the door.

"What the hell was that?" She heard from the side. She looked up to see Josh standing there. "Where you out on a date?"

"Josh, I...uh...didn't expect you to be here."

"Obviously. Did you fuck him? Huh? Like you did your trainer?"

"Hey, I think you should leave. I don't think she wants you here right now." Alex said walking back up.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Her boyfriend." Alex said. Josh laughed.

"Really? That's funny. Because I thought I was her boyfriend. Have been for the last six, seven months now."

"Things change." Alex said. "Now leave and don't bother her again." Josh punched him in the eye. Alex rebounded and gave Josh a couple of punches to the face and a few to the stomach. He stopped when Josh started to wretch and throw up. "Now, we aren't going to have a problem again are we?" Josh shook his head no. "Good. Now get the hell outta here."

Holly was shocked about everything. She watched Josh leave and she turned to Alex. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was going to be here."

"That's okay. Is or was he your boyfriend? Randy didn't say you were seeing someone."

"That's because Randy didn't like Josh. He was my boyfriend but we were close to breaking up because he cheated on me with a friend mine and then I ended up sleeping with my trainer. Josh has been cheating on me for a while I guess. I only slept with Dave once."

"I'm sorry I had to get violent in front of you but it isn't right for him to yell at you about this."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Alex, I really like you and I hope this doesn't make you not want to go out with me."

"It doesn't. I really like you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "I will walk you in to make sure everything is okay." He opened the door and headed in with her behind him.

"Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. I like it. Been here almost three years now."

"Well, everything looks okay." He said turning to her.

"Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"I probably should go. This is our first date and we need to know each other better."

She smiled. "Alright. So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." He kissed her again and headed out.

Holly smiled once he was gone. She and Josh were through and it looked like she and Alex were now dating. She would have to thank her brother for the introduction.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber stood in the living room of her house a few weeks later waiting on Holly to get there. She was having lunch with her to start some wedding plans. And of course, Holly was Elaine's ride. She sighed as she looked at her watch and smiled when Teddy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Someone is impatient to get down the aisle." He said in her ear.

"I just want to make sure that you're mine before someone tries to steal you away." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Don't worry about that. It could never happen." Ted said. "Have you talked to Randy about being one of the groomsmen?" She pulled away from him when he said that. "Babe, we talked about this. You have to talk to him sometime."

"You could talk to him at work."

"He's your brother. You should talk to him." She sighed.

"Hey, hey." Holly said walking in with their mom.

"Hey, Hol, mom." Amber replied.

Ted smiled at them. "I will leave you guys to your wedding plans." He got his keys and headed out.

"Okay, girls let's get this wedding planned." Elaine said as she walked over to the kitchen table. "Sit girls. We have lots to discuss."

Amber and Holly both sat down and Holly noticed the look on Amber's face. She knew instantly that they'd been talking about Randy when she and her mother had arrived. She could see on Amber's face that it annoyed her to no end that Randy was being so stubborn. But what she couldn't see was the exact image mirrored back at her.

"Have you talked to your brother lately?" Elaine asked her oldest daughter.

"No. He is the one being stubborn. Why can't he see that I love Ted and we are going to be happy together."

"Because he wants to protect you. He knows what it's like to be a cop and how worried a cop's wife is. He just wanted to protect you from that."

"But I'm a big girl. I can make my own decision and only I know what I can deal with."

"I know." Elaine agreed. "Just give your brother time. Now, we have wedding plans to discuss."

"Well, I want Holly to be my maid of honor."

"Thanks sis." Holly smiled as her phone went off. She smiled when she saw it was Alex. "Excuse me." She said before walking into another room. Amber rolled her eyes. She didn't know if she trusted Alex. He was nice. A little too nice. And she was worried that Holly was just jumping from relationship to relationship. The way she always had.

"Mom, what do we actually know about this Alex guy?"

"He's a nice guy and he likes your sister."

"But what do we KNOW about him?"

"You know what I think? I think that you're so against this because Randy is so for it."

"I just want to protect Holly. She went from Josh to this Alex guy. I mean we don't really know everything about him."

"He works out with Randy. He's in advertising and he's nice. I think maybe Holly has finally found a good guy who her brother approves of. You should be happy for your sister. You know she's not as strong as you and Randy. She needs being in a relationship"

"Like I need a hole in the head." Amber said.

"Amber, be happy for your sister. She' s happy for you." Elaine replied as Holly walked back in.

"Sorry, Alex wanted to know if we could meet later." Holly smiled sitting back down at the table. "So, where are we in the wedding?"

"I want to talk about the ceremony."

"Alright. Where did you want the ceremony and date and time?" Elaine asked.

"We were thinking this fall. Maybe at the country club. Ted's family are members there."

"I think a fall wedding in Texas is perfect." Elaine replied.

"How about October?" Holly suggested. "October is always beautiful for a wedding in Texas. It would be perfect Amber. Remember Jessica's wedding? It was beautiful."

"Yeah, it was beautiful. October would be nice and we could be married before the holidays."

"Exactly. So, October?" Holly smiled. October had always been her favorite month for a wedding. She always hoped she could be married in October.

"Yeah October at the country club perfect." Amber smiled.

"Okay so what date in October?" Elaine asked.

"How about October 25? It's in late October and the weather is perfect plus it's close to Halloween and you can do Halloween theme stuff." Holly said excitedly.

"That's so much more you than me." Amber said. "I do like the late October thing though. Maybe around the 20th?"

"Okay." Holly replied. "You don't have to use all Halloween things. You can just have two pumpkins out front with your names on them. It would be perfect."

"Holly, respect your sister's choices. It is her wedding. When you have your own, you can have what you want." Elaine said to her daughter.

"You're right, mom. Sorry Amber."

"No problem. Let's get some more details." They began to look through things as Amber was making some choices.

Randy and Alex were working out in the afternoon. Randy wanted to know how things were with Holly so he invited Alex to work out.

"So, Alex, how are things with Holly?"

"Good. She's a fantastic girl. She's worried about you though."

"Me? Why?"

"This whole fight with Amber."

"Amber and I are complicated."

"That's what Holly said. She thinks that she is partly to blame for things."

"She's isn't. Amber and I have been butting heads since forever." Randy sighed. "I just wanted to protect her from the life of a cop's wife. It's hard to be a cop's wife."

"Yeah I'm sure it is." Alex replied. "They are meeting today to go over wedding plans." Randy sighed. "Amber wants you to be in the wedding but she's afraid to ask you. Or too stubborn. And it's obvious you love your sister. So maybe you should be the one to make nice. Why don't we all get together for dinner? You and Dena, me and Holly, Amber and Ted."

Randy thought for a minute. "Yeah let's do that. I need to talk to Amber anyway."

"Good. I know it will make Holly and Amber happy."

"Alex, I'm glad you and Holly are doing well. She's a great girl and she deserves someone who will appreciate her and be good to her. All the other guys she has dated were losers. "

"I'm glad you introduced us. I really like her. I can see a future with her."

Randy smiled. "Great." They finished working out and headed home.

"Well, girls, I think we made some progress today. We can finish up another day. I promised dad I would be home." Elaine said hugging Amber. "Talk to your brother."

Amber nodded as she showed Elaine and Holly out. Holly dropped Elaine off at home and headed to her apartment. She headed in and started to get things out for dinner. She was cooking for Alex. She had worked out the day before at her new gym. Alex suggested she leave training with Dave and train at another gym. He made a compelling case and she agreed to stop training with Dave.

She put the chicken in the oven just as the doorbell rang. She smiled when she opened it to Alex. "You're early."

"Well." He said before kissing her. "Randy and I finished up working out and I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him.

"I talked to Randy today. I got him to agree to dinner with us and Ted and Amber. Just to clear the air and squash this whole silly argument. Is that alright? Maybe tomorrow?" Holly looked at him for a minute. "What?"

"You did that?"

"Yeah, you've been so stressed out lately. I just wanted to help take some of the pressure off of you. And I know deep down Randy loves you both equally."

She smiled and kissed him. "No one has ever done that for me before."

"Holly, I love you. I deserve everything."

She realized that was the first time he had ever said that to her. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Well, I guess we finally said the words. So, we're pretty exclusive now."

"We have been exclusive. I haven't been with anyone but you since our first date. Have you been with someone else?"

"No. I have only been with you."

"Okay." She smiled.

They had dinner and just spent some time together. They had the plans to have dinner with Amber and Randy the next day. Holly hoped her siblings would bury the hatchet and Amber's wedding would be good.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted and Amber pulled up in front of Holly's apartment. She hadn't really wanted to go but Holly had been pretty insistent on it. She smiled and looked over at Ted as he squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be fine. You can get to know this Alex guy better and you can finally make a mends with Randy and ask him to be in the wedding."

"I just don't know if I trust this Alex guy. He seems so nice. Too nice maybe."

"It's going to be fine. Get to know him for Holly. You don't want to fight with your siblings. You guys aren't kids anymore." Ted smiled.

Amber laughed. "If we were kids, then Randy would be protecting Holly and he and I would be fighting over who gets the first brownie from Holly's easy bake oven."

"You never had an easy bake oven?"

"I did but I was more melt my barbies in it than cook."

"And I'm marrying a Barbie serial killer." He said smiling as she swatted his arm. "I love you and we're getting married. Nothing is going to change that. But I know you'd be unhappy if he wasn't there." She nodded and leaned in to kiss him before they got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Glad you came." Holly said opening the door. "Lunch is almost ready. Alex and Randy are in the living room. Dena is the kitchen."

"Great." Amber said as they walked in. She saw Alex and Randy on the sofa. "I'm going to help in the kitchen."

Ted nodded and sat down by Alex. "Hey, man." Alex said to him.

"Hey. Randy."

"Ted."

Amber sighed and walked into the kitchen. "So, this looks good. Are mom and dad coming?"

"No, mom called and said they were heading out of town. I guess it's some romantic weekend."

"Eww, Holly I don't want to know about mom and dad's sex life."

"Obviously they had one. Otherwise we wouldn't be here." Holly laughed.

"You're so gross."

"So what about you Holly? Have you and Alex..."

Holly blushed a little bit. "We have but it wasn't until our fourth date. I really like him."

"Hol, how much do you know about him?" Amber asked. "Have you met his family?"

"His parents are dead. His godfather raised him. We're suppose to have dinner with him sometimes this week so I can meet him."

"So, you guys are serious?" Amber asked.

"We are. Do you not like him?" She asked her sister.

"I don't know enough about him to really have an opinion. But he seems sort of fake. Like he's trying too hard to be nice and impress us."

"I think you're wrong. He's not fake. He's a nice guy." Holly said to her. "Randy likes him and if Randy is okay with him, then why can't you be? Don't you trust our brother's judgment?"

"Oh give me a break Holly! We're not 3 anymore and in constant need of our big brother to protect us. Stop being such a Stepford sister and think for yourself."

"I think for myself all the time. I'm not a Stepford sister. I just trust his opinion." Holly said as everyone in the living room came to the kitchen. "It's not my fault that he doesn't approve of your fiancée. So don't take that out on me."

"Why did I even agree to this? God, I'm just trying to look out for you. I'll drop it okay?"

"Can we table this?" Randy said coming into the kitchen. "Let's enjoy a nice lunch."

"Fine." Holly said turning away. She finished putting everything on the table.

Dena sighed and looked at her husband. She wished he would just tell Amber he approved of Ted and be done with it. She loved his family but sometimes she wondered about it. Elaine and Bob were nice. But it was Randy's sisters that she worried and wondered about most. Amber was the one who went against everything anyone wanted her to do and Holly was the exact opposite.

"Randy, isn't there something you'd like to say to Amber?"

"No."

"Randal..." He sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'm fine with you marrying Ted."

"You guess you're fine with it? If Holly was to announce tomorrow she was marrying Alex, you'd throw them a fucking parade."

"That's not true." Randy replied. "It would be too soon for them to get married."

Amber groaned. "Randy, I want you at the wedding and a part of it, but you have to really be okay with me marrying him. I wish you would support me in something instead of not."

"I just want to protect you from marrying a cop. We are in danger every day we work."

"Dena doesn't' have a problem neither does mom. I grew up with dad as a cop. I'm not afraid and Ted is a good person. But I guess since I'm not the one who does what you say or always needs your protection, you don't care."

"That's not true. You're my sister. I love you that's why I'm trying to protect you from this."

"Unlike some, I don't need your protection or approval. If you don't want to be in my wedding, then fine don't."

She walked out of the kitchen. Randy looked at Dena and Holly. "Why does she have to be such a drama queen?"

"Says the king of all things dramatic." Dena said. "Go talk to her and make this right. Now!"

Randy sighed and walked out. He followed her to Holly's guest bedroom. He saw her sitting on the bed. "We should talk Amber."

"Do we have anything to say?" She replied. "You don't approve of Ted but yet you approve of Alex? You want to protect me? I'm not five anymore. I'm twenty three. I'm old enough to know what I want and who I want. I don't need you to look out for me. I'm capable of that."

Randy sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know you're old enough to make your own decision and live your life but I'm your brother. I just want to protect you. I know how tough the life of cop can be and I didn't want you deal with that. I don't want you to be hurt or unhappy. Just like I don't want Holly to be hurt or unhappy. It's my job as your brother to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know that. But Teddy is a great guy Randy. He would never do anything to hurt me. He loves me Randy. And I love him. So much. I guess I was just hoping you'd be happy for us. And trust that I've thought this through. I know what I'm getting myself into. And I'm ready for it."

Randy sighed. "I trust you and if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Amber smiled and hugged him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now let's go back out there and enjoy this lunch. And try to get to know Alex. He's a nice guy."

"Fine. I will try to get to know him."

"Be nice for me Sprout. Okay?"

"I will if you never call me Sprout again." She said smiling.

"But that's your nickname."

"From when I was like 6." She said getting up and headed back to the kitchen. She walked in and saw everyone else at the table. "I'm sorry about the outburst."

"Did you and Randy get everything straight?" Holly asked.

"We did. So let's eat." She took her seat and Randy took his.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty calm and everyone headed home. Holly hoped the next family get together was better and less fireworks.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy sat there while dessert was being served looking at Holly and Alex and Ted and Amber. He could see that Ted and Amber really did love each other and he suddenly felt like an ass for being so stubborn about it. He was happy for her. He was also happy that Alex and Holly had been getting along so well and he saw that it could really be moving toward something. He shook out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang.

"Orton." He said when he answered. He listened to the caller. "Alright, I will be right there." He hung up and looked at the group. "I have to go to the station. See you later and honey, see you at home." He kissed Dena and hugged his sisters and headed out.

"I hope everything is okay." Holly said after he left.

"I'm sure it's fine." Dena smiled. "So, let me get a good look at this ring and hear about what you guys have decided so far."

Amber proudly showed them the ring. "That's beautiful." Holly replied.

"Thanks." Amber smiled.

"So, what plans have you made?" Dena asked.

"Well, mom and Holly suggested a October wedding."

"That's perfect. October is the best time to get married in Texas."

Ted looked around at the girls and then to Alex. "Alex, how about you and I go watch some sports and let the girls make the wedding plans?"

"Sounds good." Alex laughed. He got up and kissed Holly and followed Ted into the living room.

Holly looked over at Amber. "Alright, maybe he's not as bad as I thought. But just promise me you'll be careful and won't rush into another Josh situation."

"Another Josh situation?"

"A rebound relationship where the guy crushes you. If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Thanks." Holly smiled. "I don't believe Alex will hurt me."

"I hope not. You haven't exactly had the best track record with guys."

"That's not true."

"Oh please Hol. There was Tyson Kidd, your first boyfriend. Cheated on you because you wouldn't sleep with him. You immediately jumped into a relationship with DH Smith, the first guy you slept with, and that ended when he left for Boston for college and you stayed here. Then you jumped into one with Matt Striker, the college boyfriend, that ended when he cheated on you too. Then you jumped into one with Josh and once again it ended because he cheated on you. Then you slept with Dave Batista, your trainer, while trying to make Josh jealous. And now you're with Alex who you started dating while you were with Josh. You just have no luck."

"And your relationships have been a piece of cake?" Holly asked.

"I never said that." Amber said.

"Let's see…there was Drew who ended up marrying our cousin, Jay who moved back to Canada to 'find himself', JoMo who was here one day and gone the next and now Teddy."

"Alright, I admit that you have to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince. But I really think Teddy is mine." Amber said smiling. "I know it. I can feel it."

"D H was not that bad."

"He was the only decent one of the bunch….well Dave was alright. But I don't really think you could consider a one night stand dating." Amber said. "So who's better in bed?"

"What?" Holly asked.

"You have asked me this question a million times…..who was better?"

"Believe it or not, Alex."

"Really? Out of DH, Matt, Josh, Dave and Alex. Alex is the best?" Amber said shocked. She was expecting her sister to say Dave.

"Yes." Holly smiled. "With him it's amazing and passionate. Sweet and loving but full of heat and fire. He takes control and it's exciting."

"Wow, Holly." Dena replied with a smile. "I think you might just be falling for him."

"I think I might be too. I know we have only been dating a few weeks well almost a month, but I really feel like he's the one."

"That's great."

"And since we're on the subject...how is the sex with your future husband?" Holly asked Amber. Amber smiled and bit her lip a little. Holly laughed. "I think I just set off a naughty thoughts bomb in her head." Amber laughed.

"All I'm going to say is that there are perks to dating a cop."

"Oh, does that mean handcuffs come into play?" Holly laughed. "Maybe some role playing. Like the cop and the call girl or cop and a prisoner."

"You're such a freak Holly." Amber laughed. "I have no idea how my little sister got the freaky, kinky thoughts that come to her mind."

"Sorry but there are some interesting things with sex. So much you can do. Normal is highly overrated with sex. I think everyone can spice up their sex life."

"How much spice do you have in your sex life?" Dena asked.

"Oh you would be surprised and don't you dare tell Randy. I don't need my big brother knowing about that part of my life."

"He knows enough about mine." Amber said laughing. "God, I did not want him to find out about me and Teddy like that."

"And I learned from that and lock my doors." Holly said laughing. "No way do I want him walking in on me."

"You ladies in here are very giggly." Alex said when he and Ted walked in.

"Just girl talk, baby." Holly replied.

"Well, it's getting late I should go." Dena said getting up. "I will call you girls and we have do lunch later. Alex, Ted nice to see you both again." She hugged the girls and headed out.

"We should head out too." Amber said to Ted. "Holly, I will see you later. Alex, nice to see you."

Soon everyone was gone and it was just her and Alex. "So, is your family dinner going to be like this?" She asked him.

"Probably not. John is the only one so it should be simple." Alex replied.

"Great." She smiled. "So, are you staying the night or heading home?"

He smiled and walked over to her. "I think I will stay." He leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they were soon in the bedroom.

Randy arrived at the police station wondering what was so important that they would call on his day off. "Hey Mark, what's going on?"

"Have a seat Randy. This is Captain Laurinatis. He...asked that we call you. There's been an accident. Your parents were about a mile from the resort and they were...were hit by a drunk driver. Your mom...she uh...she was killed on impact. Your dad's at Memorial. He's in pretty bad shape."

"What?" Randy asked in shock.

"I'm sorry. I will have someone take you to the hospital." Mark said to him. "Randy we are investigating."

"My sisters. I have to call my sisters." He dialed Amber first and got Ted instead. He explained it to him and said he would meet them at the hospital. He next dialed Holly.

Holly was laying on the sofa in Alex's arm after they had made love once everyone had left when her phone rang.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"You have to get to the hospital."

"What why?" She asked sitting up.

"Mom and dad have been in an accident. Just met me at the hospital." He hung out and headed out with the office who was going to drive him.

Holly turned to Alex. "I have to get to the hospital. My parents have been in an accident."

"Alright. I will drive you."

They quickly got dressed and headed out. Holly wondered how her parents were. Randy didn't say. She hoped prayed they would be okay. She couldn't lose them. She just couldn't.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber, Ted, Holly and Alex arrived at the hospital at the same time and walked up to the ICU floor. Holly held on to Amber's hand and smiled when Alex stood with his arm around her. Randy finished talking with the doctor and ran his hands down his face before he turned to look at them. Amber squeezed Holly's hand as Randy approached and looked at them.

"You guys… need to go say goodbye."

Amber hugged Holly as both started to cry. "Where's mom and dad's room?" Amber asked.

"Mom didn't make it." Randy said as he walked closer to his sisters and hugged them both. "Dad's in that room."

"I'll go first." Amber said pulling away.

Randy looked at Ted. "Go with her. She's going to need you." Ted nodded and walked toward the room with Amber. Randy looked at Holly as she sat there crying. "Hol, you alright?"

She looked up at her brother who placed his arms around her. "I don't understand why this happened." She sobbed as he did.

"I know. I don't either." He sighed as he rubbed her back trying to calm her. He knew when she went in to see their dad, she would break down more. He pulled away from her. "I promise everything is going to be okay."

"Mom's really gone?"

"Yes. She was killed on impact. She didn't feel any pain."

Alex watched as Randy comforted her. He felt his phone vibrate. He saw it was his godfather. He hit ignore on the phone. Being there for Holly was more important than anything John could want. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead as she leaned over on him. Randy sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Amber looked at her dad and sobbed. Ted put his hand on her shoulder. "Daddy, I…uh…God. I never thought this would happen. I love you. And I'm going to miss you and Mom so much. When you get there, give her a hug for me and tell her that things will not be the same without you guys here. I will always have the lessons that you taught me and I hope that someday, Teddy and I can be half as good at being parents as you guys have been." She said as she sobbed. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

Ted placed his arm around her and lead her out. He felt horrible for her, Randy and Holly. They walked out to the waiting. Randy turned to Holly.

"You go next" Holly nodded as Alex held her hand and walked with her to the room.

Holly walked in and couldn't stop the tears. She walked over to the bed and took her dad's hand. "I love you so much, Daddy. I can't believe you're leaving me. What am I going to do without you and Mom?" Holly bent down and kissed his cheek. "Take care of Mom for us. We will miss you so much." She broke down and starting sobbing uncontrollably. Alex placed his arm around to comfort her. She pulled away and held tight to her Dad "Daddy, please don't leave me! I can't be without you."

Alex held back his tears as he watched her. He tried to pull her back from her dad but she wouldn't move. She just hug him and cried. Alex knew he had no choice but to press the call button and get someone in there. He knew he needed Randy He pressed it and the nurse said she would get him. Randy walked into the room and walked over to Holly.

"Hol, come on sweetie." Randy said as he pulled her off of their father. He handed her over to Alex who walked out of the room with her. He closed his eyes and looked at the bed. He didn't know how he was going to go on without his parents. But he knew he had to try and he knew he had to be strong for his sisters. "Dad, I uh…don't know how I am going to do this. I don't know how I'm going to keep an eye on things. But I promise you, I am going to try. I will protect them from everything. Always. I love you dad."

He heard the machine go off and the medical team rushed in trying to save him. Randy watched and when the doctor turned to him. He knew his father was dead. He sighed and headed out to tell his sisters. He walked to the waiting room and saw Amber sitting by Holly holding hands. Both still crying. He saw Ted and Alex nearby. He was glad his sisters had them. They were going to need them.

Amber and Holly looked up at him and he shook his head slightly. Amber closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Holly who had become hysterical.

"No, this isn't happening. He can't be dead." Holly said as she cried. Amber hugged her sister close.

"It will be okay." Amber said soothingly. She continued to rub her sister back trying to calm her. She looked at Randy who had gone to talk to the doctor about what to do next. Amber couldn't believe that their parents were gone.

Alex looked at Ted who was standing nearby like he was. They both knew that right now Amber and Holly needed each other.

"Why don't we go to Randy's and uh...when your feeling up to it, we can talk about the arrangements."

Holly nodded and they headed out. Alex drove Holly to Randy's. She needed to be with her siblings. They all arrived and headed in.

"Holly, I think you should lay down for a little bit." Randy said when they got there.

"Okay." She looked at Alex who nodded and followed her up to a guest room. She laid her head on his chest once they were in the room.

"I know this is hard for you. it was when I lost my parents." He whispered as they laid there.

"How did you ever move on?" She asked softly.

"With my godfather's help and some friends. Family and friends are important. You're lucky to have Randy and Amber to help you. You can help each other." She nodded and kissed him before settling down. She was soon asleep.

Amber looked at Randy as they sat downstairs. "What do we do now?" Randy looked at her.

"We wait until she's feeling better and then we make the arrangements." He said. She nodded and closed her eyes. "Why don't you go lay down in the other guest room?"

"I'm fine." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn all the time?" he said. "You don't have to be so strong Amber. It's okay for you to cry."

"I have to be strong for Holly. She needs us now." Amber said as she turned away from him. He turned her back around and wrapped her in a hug. She struggled for a minute before she broke down and started sobbing into his chest. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie. It's alright. Just go into the guest room with Ted and rest okay? We'll figure this all out in the morning." She nodded and headed upstairs with Ted. Randy turned to his wife.

"How are you doing?" Dena asked her husband.

"Its unreal. All of it. My parents are gone and I have one sister who is trying to be strong and not show her feelings and then I have another one who is breaking into a million pieces." He sighed. "I really think Amber and I will have to make the arrangements. Holly isn't up to it." He looked at her again. "Is it wrong that I blame my mom and dad for how Holly is. They babied her all the time and I know I did too. But now she's lost the two most important people in her life and I don't know how to keep her from breaking."

"There's no way to keep that from happening. We've just got to be there to put the pieces back together as best we can. I think having Alex will help her through it some." He nodded. "But Amber isn't the only one trying to be tough and hide her emotions. You are too."

"I have to be. Amber and Holly are counting on me to be the strong one. I have to take care of my sisters."

Dena hugged her husband. "I know you want to do that but you can't turn off your feelings. You have to accept this and deal with it. You have to grieve for them too. You all have suffered a great loss but together and with me, Ted and Alex, you all can get through this. As a family."

He nodded. "I'm going to go take a nap before I have to contact the funeral home." She nodded and watched her husband go upstairs. She knew this was difficult for them all but they would get through it and be okay.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

cco-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly woke up in the early hours of the morning and went to stand by the window. The reality began to sink in that her parents were gone and they weren't ever coming back. Alex had felt her get up.

"Hey." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know." She said turning to face him. "They're gone. How do I deal with that?"

"You just have to take things one day at a time." Alex said hugging her tightly. "I will help you through this."

She pulled back and kissed him. "Thank you for being here for me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You are the most important thing to me." She smiled and pulled back to look at him. He brushed some hair out of her face. "I love you Holly."

"I love you too." She whispered back before kissing him.

"Now, let's head downstairs and you can talk to Randy and Amber and then I will drive you home to change clothes."

"Thanks." She with a sigh

"Holly, I know this is so hard for you but you will be okay. I will make sure you. I'm here for the long haul."

She couldn't help but smile. It felt great knowing he was going to be there for her and he wasn't going to leave her. Alex looked at her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I meant what I said Holly. I do love you." She smiled again.

"And I love you too." They walked downstairs hand and hand.

Amber woke up and realized that Ted was watching her sleep. She looked up at her and he ran his hand across her face and smiled down at her sadly.

"You been up all night?" he nodded.

"I was just watching you sleep when you finally fell asleep anyway. And I've been thinking. This whole thing has put a lot of things in perspective. Like how lucky we are to have found each other. And how amazing you are." She smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'll be okay. I'm worried about Holly though."

"I think you should focus on yourself. I know you love your sister but she can handle things." Ted tried not to sound like a jerk but he had noticed how their parents and Randy dealt with Holly. They handled her with kid gloves.

"No, she can't." Amber said with a sigh. "Ted, she isn't strong and Randy and I have to help her and protect her. This is going to be so hard for her."

"She's not a child, babe. She has to handle this. You and Randy can't be there to protect her all her life."

"Maybe not but we can right now. We can help her through this." Amber looked at him. "Ted, I know I complain to you about how my parents and Randy are with Holly. But you saw her. I'm worried about what she might do."

He got up and pulled her into a hug. "I want you to focus on yourself and how you are feeling. You have to deal with this too. You lost your parents. That's not something you can get over quickly. Don't put your feelings on the backburner because of Holly and how she's taking this. Everyone grieves in their way."

"So I should be selfish and just worry about myself?" She asked as she got up.

"Hey, don't push me away because I'm telling you the truth. Randy was right yesterday. You don't always have to be so damn strong. You lost your parents and even though you didn't ask them for much, I know somewhere deep down, you're hurting because of it. So if you need to cry, cry. But don't expect to be able to shut me out because I'm not handling Holly like everyone else does. She's an adult. She needs to deal with this like an adult would."

"We should head downstairs. I'm sure Randy is up and waiting to make the arrangements." She said as she walked to the door.

"Amber, I just want you to deal with your feelings on this and not worry about everyone else's. I'm sorry you're upset with me because I'm telling my opinion." He gave her a hug and she melted into his arms. "I love you. And I don't want to see this tear you apart." She closed her eyes and held him close to her. "I can't stand to see you suffer." He pulled back to look at her. "I love you more than anything in this world." She smiled at him and closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her face. He brushed them away with his thumbs and leaned in kissing her.

"I love you too." She pulled away. "We should head downstairs." He nodded and they headed out. They walked into the kitchen and saw Randy and Dena and Holly and Alex. "Are we ready to make the arrangement?"

"Yeah." Randy replied looking from Amber to Holly. "The funeral home will picked up the bodies after the autopsies. And then we will go there and look at caskets. Mom and Dad have five burial plots in Stone Ridge Cemetery." He looked at Holly who he could tell was trying to hold it together. "We have to pick out clothes for them to be buried in."

"Teddy and I can do that if you want." Amber said.

"No. I'll do it." Holly said. "Can you...can you go with Randy to the funeral home?"

Amber nodded. "Alright." She hugged her sister and turned to her brother. "What time did you want to go?"

"Three hours." Randy replied. "I have to call the hospital and make sure the funeral home got there."

"Alright. I will meet you at the funeral home. I'm going home to change."

"Okay." She hugged Randy and headed out.

Randy turned to Holly. "Are you sure about picking out the outfits?"

"Yes, I can do it." Holly said. "Mom always liked that blue dress. The one with the roses. And I'll get Dad's church suit." Randy nodded.

He hugged her. "I will call you later."

"Okay." She said as he headed out. She turned to Alex. "Can you take me home to change and then to my mom and dad's?"

"Of course." He said taking her hand. "I'm here for anything you need."

They headed out and to her place. Alex's phone once again rang. He hit ignore. Whatever John wanted could wait.

Randy arrived at the hospital and down to the morgue. He never thought this was something he would have to do. He breathed a sigh of relief when they told him that the funeral home had already come. He walked out and called Amber told her he was going to pick up Dena and then he'd meet her and Teddy at the funeral home.

Amber and Ted arrived at the funeral home and headed in. Amber looked around the showroom where the caskets were. This was all so unreal. They were burying their parents. Ted held her hand as they stayed there waiting for Randy and Dena.

"Did you see something you liked?" A tall man came out of the other room. He was bald and had two different color eyes.

"We're here to arrange the Orton funeral." Ted said to him.

"Of course. Please look around and if you see something, just let me know."

Amber walked up to a white coffin with silk lining in a soft rose colored hue. She ran her hand along the inside and closed her eyes. Her mother would have loved it. She looked back at Ted as his attention went to the door and Randy and Dena walked in.

"I think Mom would love this one." She said turning to Randy. He nodded.

"Did you find one for dad?" Randy asked walking up to her. She shook her head. He hugged her and then he started looking around. He came upon on a cream colored coffin with light blue silk lining. "This is the one for dad." She nodded in agreement as the owner came back in the room.

"Have you made your decisions?" Glen "Kane" Jacobs asked. He owned the funeral home and his brother was a cop. So, he knew about the Ortons' accident.

"Yes, we would like these two." Randy said to him. "Our sister is picking out the outfits."

"Okay. Then let's plan the rest of the service." He motioned for them to come to his office.

Holly and Alex arrived at her parents house and she sat in the car for a minute. She got out of the car just as Alex's phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was John. He decided that he'd better take it. Otherwise, he'd keep calling.

"Go on up to the house. I'll be there in a minute. I need to take this." She nodded and headed up to the door. Alex pressed the answer button his phone. "What?"

"It's about time you answered my call."

"Sorry but I was comforting my girlfriend who just lost her parents. Holly needed me."

"Well, good. I'm glad she does and that's perfect."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curious.

"I want you to ask Holly to marry in the next few days. Now is the perfect time to ask her."

"Have you lost your mind? She just lost her parents. I can't ask her right now."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the hold up? Ask her. She'll say yes."

Alex looked up at the house. "Why do you want me to ask her now?"

"Because it's the perfect time. She will say yes and you can get some of your inheritance. Come on, ask her."

"Alright. I will but only because I love her."

"Excellent. Once you marry her, you get a third of your inheritance. Once you have a son, you get the rest. Remember time is of the essence."

"Whatever bye." Alex hit end and placed the phone back in his pocket. He did love Holly and he wanted to marry her. He just thought they would be dating longer when he asked. But as always he would do as John asked. He would get his mother's engagement ring and ask Holly to marry him.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly stood at the back of the ceremony room that held both her parents' caskets. She didn't go near the front or even look at it. She was afraid. Afraid if she did, then this wouldn't be just a nightmare. But she knew that soon, she'd be sitting on the front row with Alex on one side and Randy on the other supporting her. Holding her while she cried and said a silent goodbye she couldn't put into words.

She felt someone come up beside her and saw Randy and Amber with Dena, Ted and Alex. "It's time." Randy said to her.

She nodded as Alex took her hand. The music played and they walked down toward the caskets. The congregation stood as they walked. They sat down on the front row with Amber and Ted first, then Dena and Randy and then Holly and Alex.

The officiant took the podium. "Death is a part of life. Each person is here for a time to touch the lives of those around them. Bob and Elaine Orton were loving people. Bob was a police officer protecting and serving this city. Elaine was the constant homemaker. Together they raised three children: Randy, Amber and Holly. I remember when Elaine would bring the kids to church every Sunday. She would always say they were light of her life and she couldn't imagine her life without her babies even when Randy was playing pranks on the choir, Amber was kissing all the boys and Holly was hiding in the nursery from everyone."

Holly sobbed and Alex reached over and took her hand. "Bob and Elaine loved their children and only wanted the best for them." Amber closed her eyes and cried. She remembered the first time she'd ever fought with her mother. It was because she'd wanted to go to the movies with her friends. Elaine had told her she was too young to be going out with a boy. Even though she hadn't mentioned a boy, her mother had known.

"Not only were Bob and Elaine great parents, they were pillars of the community. Never ones to turn someone away. They would help anyone who needed it. Bob made his living helping people. He once told me that he couldn't imagine doing anything else because he wasn't only helping the community and city, he was making it safe for his children and his future grandchildren. They will always be remembered as the wonderful people they were."

Randy held Holly's hand while Dena held his. He had to be strong today for them. He looked at his parents' caskets. He had been asked if he would say the eulogy. He agreed because he knew his sisters would be too upset to say anything.

"Now, their only son and eldest child, Randy, will say a few words."

Randy took the stage and unfolded the piece of paper where he'd written down the few remarks."My parents were always an example of kindness and love. We never had to wonder if they loved us or if they loved each other. They loved everyone they met. They instilled those values in us and gave the community examples that people still cared about one another. Their marriage was an example of how love, true love was supposed to be. And it is an example of how I value my marriage and how my sisters, when they do get married will value their marriages too. There is a hole in our hearts that will never be filled." He folded the paper and took his seat between Dena and Holly.

"Thank you, Randy." The preacher said. "Now a prayer. Our heavenly father, we call upon you to take care of Bob and Elaine as they join your kingdom. While they will be missed here on earth, we know they are indeed in a better place. Watch over their children as they deal with this tremendous loss. Amen."

"Amen." The congregation said.

"Now, burial will follow in Stone Ridge Cemetery."

Holly sobbed and Alex put his arm around her as the caskets were wheeled by. He couldn't help but think about what John said. Ask her to marry him now. He sighed as he held her. He wanted to marry her but this wasn't the way he wanted to ask her. He helped her up as the family followed the caskets. Alex helped her into the family car along with Randy, Dena, Amber and Ted. Two police cars led the way and the hearse. As an officer, Bob was going to have a military type ceremony at the cemetery.

Everyone filed out of the car but Holly who sat there for a minute blankly staring into space. Alex motioned for the others to go ahead and Randy nodded, thankful that he was there. Alex wrapped his arms around Holly and let her lay her head over on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sat there holding her letting her cry. He felt the ring in his pocket and took a breath before he pulled it out."This whole thing has really made me do a lot of thinking. About us and life in general. And I've realized that life is too short not to take chances. So I'm going to take one right now. I love you Holly Ann Orton. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Holly moved to look up at him. "What?" she said through her tears.

"I love you and I want nothing more than to marry you. I know this is probably the worst time to ask you but I just didn't want to wait."

Holly sat there. She looked to where her family was waiting to bury her parents. The two people she counted on were gone. Even thought she had Randy and Amber, she felt alone. She looked to Alex who was asking her to spend forever with him.

"Yes." She said softly.

He couldn't help but smile and slid the ring on. He kissed her. "Come on, I will help you say goodbye." He said as he hugged her. She nodded and let him lead her to where everyone was. She took her place by Randy as the ceremony began.

Randy took her hand in his and Amber's in the other. The three of them stood as the music played. Amber looked over at Holly as she brushed some hair out of her face. She saw the sunlight glint off the stone in the ring on Holly's finger and she closed her eyes. She wasn't going to talk to her about it now. This wasn't the time. This wasn't the place. But deep down in the pit of her stomach, something didn't feel right.

"Our heavenly father, we laid to rest our brother and sister. May they live forever in your kingdom." The preacher said. "Randy, Holly, and Amber if you each would get a handful of dirt and throw it on the caskets."

Randy went first followed by his sisters. Once they had done that, they took their places once again. The workers began lowering the caskets into the ground. Randy placed an arm around both his sisters as they cried.

Their parents were laid to rest and now they were going to have to move on with their lives without them. Everyone headed to the house for the receiving. Amber, Randy, Holly, Ted, Dena and Alex headed back to the family cars which would take them back to the funeral home and they would go to the house from there. The final step in saying goodbye to their parents.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber walked into Randy's house after they left the cemetery and went straight to the kitchen to start helping with the food. She hadn't said much on the car ride over even though they'd all seen the ring.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked walking in. "I know obviously you're not with yours parents but something else is going on."

"Did you see the ring Holly's wearing? The engagement ring?" She said turning to face him.

"I saw it."

"Well, it wasn't there at the funeral home. I just noticed it at the cemetery."

"Alright." Ted said not really seeing the issue.

"Well that means he had to have asked her at the cemetery. Who does that? I mean, don't you find that odd? He asks her when we are getting ready to say to goodbye to our dead parents permanently."

"I think you're reading too much into this. Holly's in love with this guy. He seems decent enough. Maybe you're a little jealous that she's engaged now too." Her eyes went wide.

"And maybe you can sleep on the couch when we get home."

"Babe, come on. I'm just saying." Ted said trying to diffuse the situation. He looked up as Randy and Dena walked in.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked.

"I was just telling Ted that I think it's weird that Holly is engaged. She wasn't engaged at the funeral home and then suddenly she's wearing this ring at the cemetery. He asked her at the cemetery, who does that?"

"Maybe he thought she needed something happy to focus on while dealing with our parents' death." Randy replied as Holly and Alex walked in.

"Hey, everyone." Holly said with a small smile. "I know this is probably not the best time to tell you guys this but I couldn't wait. Alex asked me to marry him and I said yes." She smiled showing the ring.

"It's beautiful, Holly." Dena said hugging her and then Alex. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Holly replied.

"Congrats sis." Randy said hugging her. "I couldn't be happy and I know mom and dad would be too."

"Thank you." She said hugging him tightly.

"Alex, you take care of my little sister or I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Randy said hugging him.

Holly looked at Amber. "Congratulations." She said as she hugged Holly. She looked at Alex and hugged him quickly before she walked out of the room with Ted following behind her. Holly looked over at Randy.

"Is she okay?"

"She's just being a brat."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Holly said.

"No. I think I need to." Alex said as he walked out of the kitchen and out onto the front porch where he could hear Amber and Ted talking. "Amber, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go in and talk to Randy." Ted said getting up.

Alex took the chair that Ted had vacated. "Amber, I know this is a shock and I know you don't really like me. But I love Holly and I want nothing more than to marry her and be with her forever. I know this might seem sudden but I know she's the one for me. I knew it from our first date. I promise to always take care of her. I love her more than anything."

"And hearing that I'm just supposed to feel better about it? You proposed to her at the cemetery. When we were getting ready to lay our parents to rest. The timing was a little fucked up don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if you saw that as disrespectful. But this whole thing has made me realize that I don't want to wait forever to ask her. I love her and all you guys. I don't have very much family. I think I've found that here. And I'm trying to show you what a good guy I am. And how much I love Holly."

Amber sat there. She still was so uneasy about Alex with Holly. She sighed and looked up to see Holly at the door. She wanted her sister to be happy. She just wasn't sure Alex was the right guy.

"Amber, I love him too. I want this. I want to marry him." Holly said walking out on the porch. "I know it's probably strange to you that he asked me at the cemetery. But I want this."

Amber stood up. "What do you really know about him? You have only been dating a few months. And you're only twenty-one. You can't be ready for a lifetime commitment like this."

"I think I am." Holly replied. "What bothers you more? That I'm engaged to someone you don't like or the fact that I actually had the nerve to get engaged just a little while after you. Are you afraid I'll steal your thunder or something? Or is it that I don't deserve to be engaged the same time as you? What really bothers with this?" Amber got up and walked out toward her car. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Home. I just need to be by myself for a little while. You do whatever the hell you want to do Holly. Congratulations." She said as she walked toward the car and got in. She drove away just as Ted and Randy came outside.

"Where'd Amber go?" Randy asked.

"Home." Holly said with tears in her eyes. She walked past him into the house and ran upstairs. Ted sighed.

"Can I borrow your car so I can go check on her?" Randy nodded and handed him the keys. Ted took them and got in Randy's car and headed to the apartment he shared with Amber to see if he could get through to her. Randy looked at Alex.

"Well, yours is crying upstairs. You need to go after her and check on her. First rule of being a married man. When they run away crying, you chase after them. Otherwise, you end up a divorced man. My Dad taught me that."

Alex nodded and headed upstairs. He hoped this didn't hurt Holly's relationship with her sister but he did want to marry her. He walked to the door of the guest room. He heard Holly inside. He opened the door softly and saw Holly on the bed crying. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry this is causing issues for you and Amber." He said as he rubbed his hand down her back. "I never wanted it too. I just want to marry you."

Holly turned to face. "This isn't your fault. I just wish Amber would get over what problem she has with you." Holly sighed. "I love my sister and I wasn't trying to steal her spotlight or anything, I just wanted everyone to know that I was engaged. I want everyone to know how much I love you and how much you love me."

"That's what I want too. I know it was probably in poor taste to ask you at the cemetery but I didn't want to wait. I don't want to wait to marry you. I want us to be married right away."

"We could do it next month. Maybe at your Godfather's estate? I mean….it is a pretty big house." Alex smiled and kissed her.

"I think that would be amazing. But what about your fight with Amber?"

"We'll work it out. We always do. When she stops being such a drama queen."

Ted pulled up in front of the apartment and sighed when he saw Amber sitting on the couch. He could tell she was still mad at that it would be a long night for him. He shut the car off and walked into the house.

"You alright?" he said as he walked in and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How dare she accuse me of being jealous. I don't care if they get married tomorrow. There's something about him that I don't trust. Something about him that isn't right."

"What do you mean? Isn't right?" Ted asked.

"Just something is off. Like he's trying to hard for us to like him, I guess." She sighed. "I don't know. Just something I don't trust."

Ted sighed. "Do you love Holly?"

"Of course I do. She's my baby sister."

"Do you want her to be happy?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Do you trust that she can make her own decision?"

"I guess so."

"She's a big girl. If this is a mistake, she needs to make it." Amber nodded. "You need to apologize."

"And I guess I have to start liking Alex?"

Ted smiled. "He doesn't have to be your favorite person but you should try to like him and get along with him for Holly. She loves him and she wants to spend her life with him. So he's going to be in your life for a long time."

Amber sighed. "You're right. I'll call her later and apologize. See if she wants to go look at bridal dresses together since we are both brides."

Ted smiled and kissed her. He knew she loved her family even if they fought with each other. He just hoped that she was wrong about Alex. That whatever feeling she had about him was nothing but her being overprotective.

"I'm proud of you." He said. She looked at him. "You're being very mature about this."

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone else sees it that way too."

"Do you want to head back?" She shook her head. "Alright, I'll call Randy and tell him."

Ted called him and told him they would see them the next day. Randy told Ted he and Dena would come over later and picked up his car.

Randy hoped this would be the end of it between Amber and Holly. He wanted his sisters happy and even though he and Ted hadn't always got along, he knew he would be good to Amber like he knew Alex would be good to Holly. Their parents would be happy to know the girls were happy and that was all he wanted for them. To be safe and happy.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly and Alex pulled up to Amber and Ted's apartment a few days later and Holly sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Holly nodded.

"She's my sister and I love her." Holly said as she looked up at the apartment. "I want her to be okay with this."

Alex nodded and leaned over and kissed her. "Then let's go up." He got out of the car and walked around and opened her door. He took her hand and they headed up to the apartment. Holly knocked on the door and waited.

"Holly, glad you came." Ted said when he opened the door. "Please come in." Holly and Alex walked in and sat down on the sofa. "Amber should be in in a minute."

Holly nodded. Amber appeared in the living room a few moments later and sat down in a chair near the sofa.

"Thanks for coming." She said. "I wanted to apologize to both of you for the way I acted. You're a grown woman and you can make your own decisions. And Alex, I shouldn't have flown off the handle at you. Just promise me you will always take care of my sister."

"I promise. I love her more than anything." He replied.

"Then I'm happy for you, Holly." Amber said with a smile and hugged her sister. "Well I guess we're both brides. So show me the ring."

Holly smiled as she showed Amber her two and half carat round center stone engagement ring in white gold with smaller diamond around the band in a bezel setting.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my mom's." Alex replied.

"Well, it's beautiful." She smiled. "So, have you guys decided on a date?"

Holly looked at Alex. "We have. We were thinking next month at his godfather's house. It's very beautiful there."

"Oh dear lord you aren't giving us much time are you?" Amber said. "Well, alright. We can go dress shopping tomorrow. And if you put me in anything hideous, I will return the favor in October."

"I promise nothing hideous." Holly smiled. "I'm really glad you're okay with this?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Amber smiled.

"Great. So we will go shopping tomorrow." Holly said as she got up. "Well, Alex and I have to go talk to his godfather about having the wedding at the house. You're going to love John's house. It's so big and it has a beautiful garden."

"I can't wait to see it. we have a lot of things to take care of." Amber said to her. "So, we will meet tomorrow and start with the plans."

"Great." Holly hugged her. "Well, we will see you later. Call me about tomorrow." Amber nodded as Alex and Holly left.

"I guess things went okay?" Ted asked as he walked in.

"They're getting married awfully soon." Amber said. "But I promised to be supportive."

"How soon?" Ted said as he sat down.

"Next month." She replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

"No, she would have told me." She said sitting back down. "I think it's Alex wanting to get married so fast. But I want her happy and if she really thinks this is it, then I will try to be supportive." Ted nodded.

Alex and Holly drove up the house he grew up in. They got out and headed in.

"Alex, glad you came." John Laurantitis said when he walked up and hugged his godson. "And Holly nice to see you again" He said hugging her. "I was so sorry to hear about your parents."

"Thank you." She said holding in her tears. It was still hard to talk about.

"Well, let's go into the living room and you guys can ask me this important favor." He said as he pointed to it. They headed in and sat down. "So, what can I do for you guys?"

"Well, we were hoping you would agree to let us have our wedding here." Alex said to him.

John smiled. "Of course you can." He got up and hugged Holly first. "I'm so happy for you." He then hugged Alex. He whispered to him. "You did good. Now, the next phase starts."

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. "So when's the big day?"

"Next month."

"A summer wedding. Lovely. Do you have any plans made?" Holly shook her head. "You guys decide what you want and send the bill to me. My gift to you."

"That's awful nice of you." Holly said. "But it might be too much."

"Nonsense. Nothing is too much for my godson and you." John smiled. "Now, you plan the wedding of your dreams and I will pay for it all."

Holly was about to say that's was alright when Alex spoke up. "Thank you, John. We will do that."

"Great. Well, I'm sure you all have things to do." He said as he headed to the door. "I wish you both nothing but happiness and I'm looking forward to your wedding and the many children you will have."

Once he was gone, Alex turned to Holly. "I hope you don't mind him paying."

"It's fine. I just am shocked he would want to. Normally all groom's families want the bride's family to pay."

"Well he understand that this is a difficult time for you guys."

"Yeah." She replied.

"Baby, I promise you. This is something he wants to do and it will keep the burden off you and me and your family. So, go plan the wedding you always dreamed of." He said as he kissed her.

Holly smiled. It was a generous gift and she wanted nothing more than to marry Alex and be happy again. She didn't want to be alone and with Alex, she wouldn't be.

"Alright, let's get out of here and we can start planning." Alex took her hand and they headed back to her place. He knew besides the wedding, John would buy them a house and Alex one already picked out. He would show it to her in a couple days. And he knew she would love it. She smiled as they headed back to her place. Everything was going according to plan so far and he hoped before long they'd end up pregnant. He needed that son to get the reminder of his inheritance.

They arrived at her place and headed in. They had planned to do some wedding plans but got a little sidetracked and ended up making love in the bedroom. Holly rested her head against his chest as they laid there afterwards. He knew this was the time to bring up having a baby.

"Holly, I was thinking about everything today and I wanted to talk to you about something." He said to her.

"Okay. What?"

"I don't want us to wait to have a baby. I want us to try for one right away."

"You don't want to wait for us to be married a little while?"

"No. I love you and I want to marry you and have children. I want us to have a baby right away." She smiled.

"I've always wanted children."

"So we're going to try for a baby right away?" She nodded. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He was happy, truly happy. His life was coming together just the way he'd always hoped it would.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Dena and Amber sat at the mall waiting on Holly to arrive to go dress shopping "I've already contacted the florist and the caterer and the place for the invitations. And we need to decide on the cake." Dena said. She looked at Amber. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah I am." She replied.

Dena sighed and shut the book. "Amber, I know you're not happy about this but there is a lot to plan."

"I know sorry." Amber sighed. "I just feel she's making a mistake. I mean they haven't been going out that long and they're getting married. Alex's godfather bought them the house. Holly quit her gym to work out at the one where Alex and Randy go too. I mean it's changing so fast."

"Life is change, hon. That's what life is. You have to change with it. Holly is happy and she loves Alex and wants to spend her life with him. As for the gym, don't you think it would be weird for her to go to the gym where Dave works. Weird for her and Alex. I'm sure Alex doesn't want his future wife training with a man she slept with."

"Yeah, I guess." Amber said as Holly walked up. "Hey sis."

"Hi. So where are we in the planning?"

"We have the florist and caterer. They are sending over things for us to look at. The invitations too. So, we need to decide on the cake and dresses." Dena replied.

"Oh, the cake is done. Alex and I picked it out the other day."

"Great we can mark that off. Now, how about we go to the bridal shop and find some dresses?"

"Sounds good." Amber said as they got up and headed to a nearby shop. They didn't find one there. They went to one more before they found the dress. They both looked around at a few dresses before Amber stopped in front of one. "Holly, this is the one for you."

Holly and Dena walked over and Holly smiled. "It's perfect." The dress was a satin A-line halter dress with a split front with champagne color insert, beaded lace, and lace back up.

"Well go try it on." Dena said with a smile. Holly nodded and headed to a dressing room. She walked out and saw Dena and Amber sitting waiting. "Oh Holly, it is perfect."

Holly looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Amber said. "So is this the dress?" Holly nodded.

"Now we just have to find one for you."

"I'm sure it's out there." Dena smiled. "So, the seamstress would like to make the alterations on the dress." Holly nodded and the seamstress stepped forward and began to see what alterations were needed.

"Okay, there isn't much we need to do. Just take up the skirt a little bit and take in the waist. We can do that and have it back to you in a week."

"Great." Holly replied. Once the alterations were marked, Holly took off the dress and headed to look at the bridesmaids dresses. "How about this?" she said holding up a champagne colored A-line satin dress with a square neckline and jewel encrusted spaghetti straps.

"They're beautiful and totally something you would pick out." Amber said. She looked across the room when something caught her eye. Holly saw it and smiled and they walked over together. Holly pulled it off the rack and smiled at her sister.

"You have to try it." Amber smiled and headed into the dressing room. Holly motioned for the sale clerk and told her she would need two dresses in the bridesmaids' dresses. The sales clerk took the dresses and headed to the counter. Dena and Holly looked up as Amber walked out.

"That's beautiful."

"You think so?" Amber asked smiling.

"You look gorgeous. And I love that sash. It's such a pretty color. And it fits with the colors of your wedding."

"I'll take it." She told the clerk.

"Great. I don't think it needs any alterations. It's perfect." The seamstress said coming over. She looked the gown over. "Yep, it's perfect."

Amber smiled. "Great." She walked into the dressing room and took the gown off. It was perfect. "Well, I have my gown and Holly has hers. Now we just have tons of other plans to do."

They walked over to the counter and Holly handed the clerk the credit card that Alex's godfather had given her to play for the wedding. She paid for her gown and the alterations and the bridesmaids' dresses too.

"Now, let's go have some lunch and then we have a meeting with the caterer." Dena said as they walked out.

"You're both going to look amazing. So what color are your bridesmaid dresses going to be?" Dena asked Amber.

"I was thinking like a deep burnt yellow color." She said as they sat down in the restaurant.

"It would be perfect." Holly smiled. "I can't believe we both are getting married. It's so exciting."

"It is exciting." Amber smiled. She wanted to be happy for her sister and she was trying hard to be. "So, do you have any idea about the food?"

"Well, it's not going to be a big wedding so I was thinking a full sit down dinner. With a choice of Lemon Pepper Chicken or Herb encrusted Steak."

"Someone's been watching the food network." Dena laughed.

"Ha, ha." Holly smiled as they ordered drinks and lunch.

"Just don't go on a stress binge. Before prom she gained 10 pounds and her dress didn't fit."

Dena laughed. "Really? I can't picture Holly gaining weight."

"It was prom and DH and I had decided that our first time would be on prom night. I was stressed about that so needless to say, Snickers Ice Cream was my so called drug of choice."

"Yeah a box every two days." Amber laughed.

"I learnt my lesson and I came up with a new way to deal with stress." Holly smiled.

"Ewww, I don't want to know you're using sex as a stress reliever." Amber said.

"Well can you think of a better one?"

"Jogging." Amber said shrugging.

"Believe me, I'm going to burn enough calories."

"Just make sure Alex can walk down the aisle."

"Of course. I'm not ruining my wedding." Holly smiled. "I will always make sure that Alex is fine to walk down the aisle."

"Enough of this. Let's enjoy the lunch without the sex talk." Amber replied.

"Alright." Holly replied. "Well, I have the list of music if you want to see it."

"Sure." Amber took the folder from her. Holly had a different folder with each part of the wedding planning that held all the papers for each thing. "This looks good. You picked some good songs."

"Thanks. Alex and I wanted our first dance to be to 'The way you look tonight' it's our song." Holly smiled.

"I love that song. And it's so you."

"Thanks." Holly laughed. "I'm just so excited to be getting married. I only wish mom and dad were here to see it but I know they liked Alex and that means a lot to me."

"They are here." Amber smiled. "When we remember." Holly nodded as their food arrived.

Alex sat in tuxedo shop waiting for Randy and Ted to arrive. He and Holly had spent the night going over some wedding plans as well as moving into the new house. Holly had fell in love with the house like he knew she would. They were in the process of moving the furniture in and their stuff from their respective places. He was glad that everyone was accepting of him and he hoped he and Holly would have a baby soon. A son to carry on his family name.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber smiled as she walked into the guest room where Holly was sleeping. She'd told herself she'd keep on a happy face all day and not let anyone ruin this for Holly. She walked over to the bed and shook her sister awake.

"Did you want to get married today or were you going to sleep?"

Holly smiled as she sat up. "I want to get married."

"Good. Then let's go eat breakfast. We have an appointment at the salon to get our hair done."

Holly smiled and quickly got up. She showered and got dressed in a white cotton sweat suit with bride on the left front side and soon to be Mrs. Riley on the back in crystal writing. She put on her white sneakers and headed downstairs with her sister. She smiled when she saw Dena there. She and Amber were dressed in pink sweat suits that said bridesmaids on the back and their name on the front.

"Well, let's get this day started." Holly smiled.

"Yeah." Amber said smiling. She tried to ignore the growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

They finished up breakfast and headed over to the salon. Amber watched as the stylist fixed Holly's hair and attached the veil as she talked constantly about how happy and excited she was to marry Alex. Once everyone had their hair done, they headed to the mansion to get ready.

Alex sat in one of the guest rooms at the mansion with the other groomsmen. He was nervous and excited about the wedding. He looked up as the door opened and his godfather walked in.

"There's the happy groom." He smiled. "You all look great. Alex, can I have a word in private?"

"Yeah." Alex got up and walked out and down the hall to the upstairs office. He followed John in. "So, what is so important on my wedding day?"

John laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would say you actually love this girl and want to marry her. Even if she wasn't a means to get the inheritance."

"I do love her. I would marry her with or without this money."

"Well, that's good." John sat down behind the desk. "I read over the papers. To get the money, your first born child has to be a boy. If you have a girl, you don't get the money. No matter how many boys you have after. The first child has to be a boy."

"You've only told me this a million times. I'll handle it."

"Make sure you do." He said getting up. "Now, that the business is taken care of. Let's get you married so you can have the son we need."

Alex nodded and followed him out. He headed back to the guest room and everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding.

The bridesmaids got into position as the wedding was beginning. The groomsmen were in position as well.

Holly stood in the guest room looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she and Alex were getting married. Yes it was sudden to everyone else but to her it felt right. She picked up the locket that once belonged to her mother and put it on just as her sister came in.

"You look beautiful." Amber said walking over to her.

"Thank you." Holly smiled and turned to her sister. "I'm sorry we're doing this before you and Ted. I know you got engaged first."

"Oh, it's fine. As long as you're happy, you are happy right?"

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to marry Alex."

Amber smiled. She only wanted Holly to be happy and she was beaming at the moment. But there was still something that unnerved her about Alex. Something that made her wonder if he was truly the right one for her sister. She sighed and Holly turned to look at her.

"What?" Holly asked. "You think I'm rushing into this?"

"You have only been dating each other a few months. I mean does he know how much you love being a nurse? He wants you not to work. Can you really do that?" Holly looked at her.

"I love him Amber. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. And you do seem happy with him." She hugged Holly. "I love you." Holly smiled.

"I love you too."

Even though she had her reservations about Alex still, she was happy to see Holly happy. And maybe she hadn't really gotten to know Alex as well. She made a vow to herself to get to know him better and at least try to like him for Holly's sake.

"Well, let's get you married." She picked up Holly's bouquet and handed it to her and then picked up her own.

They walked out of the room and Randy was waiting. He smiled when he saw his sisters.

"You both look beautiful." Holly smiled big at her brother.

"Okay, people, let's get into place." The wedding planner said to them. They walked outside and got ready.

The flower girl and ring bearer walked down first followed by Dena escorted by Alex's friend, Mason and then Amber escorted by Alex's friend, Zack. Finally Holly took her place at the end of the white aisle runner with Randy by her side.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." She smiled as the music started. She smiled as she walked down and she saw Alex waiting.

Alex looked at the aisle as Holly came down. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her in the wedding dress. She looked so beautiful. He smiled when they got to the end of the aisle. He walked over and took her hand from Randy and they stepped up to the officiant.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage Holly and Alex. Marriage is an honorable estate and not one to be entered into lightly. Is it your intent to be married?"

"It is." They said together.

"Holly, do you take Alex to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Alex, do you take Holly to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Now, while a song is played, Alex and Holly will each light a candle in memory of their parents."

Alex and Holly each lit one as 'There you are' played. Once that was done, they took their place back in front of the officiant.

"The wedding ring is a visible sign of an invisible bond. It has no beginning and no end. Alex, place the ring on Holly's hand and repeat after me. I, Alex, take you Holly to be my wedded wife and I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love."

Alex took the white gold wedding band and placed it on her finger. "I, Alex, take you Holly to be my wedded wife and I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love." Holly smiled as he did.

"Holly, place the ring on Alex's hand and repeat after me. I, Holly, take you Alex to be my wedded husband and I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love."

Holly took the white gold band and placed it on his finger. "I, Holly, take you Alex to be my wedded husband and I give you this ring as a sign of eternal love."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Holly smiled as Alex leaned in to kiss her. They turned to the guests. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Alex Riley."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber sat at home later that night, the dread still in the pit of her stomach. She'd managed to keep her feelings to herself. Well, except for the little talk with Holly in the brides room. But it didn't matter now. They were married.

"Still thinking about Holly?" Ted asked walking in the kitchen.

"Yeah." She said as she sip her tea. "I know they're married now and she's happy but I can't shake the dread."

"Baby, you have too." He said sitting by and pulling her into a hug. "Holly is a big girl. She can handle her life. I want us to focus on our wedding coming up. It will all be okay. Do you think Randy would set up her with someone he thought wouldn't be good for her?"

"No he wouldn't." She sighed. "Alright. You're right. We have a wedding coming up. And that should be my focus. Holly is an adult, no matter how much Randy wants to baby her, she can handle her life."

"Good. No matter what, she will be close and you can check in on her."

"Yeah." She smiled before kissing him. "Now let's go enjoy some time." He smiled and took her hand and led her upstairs.

Holly and Alex arrived at the honeymoon suite of the Hilton after the reception before flying out to Martinique the next day. Holly smiled as they entered the room. It had been the perfect wedding and reception. Everything she could have wanted. She smiled as Alex walked up to her after loosening his tie and kissed her on the back of the neck as he slowly unzipped her dress. She turned around to face him and smiled. She had never been this happy before.

He kissed her lips gently before letting the dress fall to the floor. She helped him unbutton his shirt and they moved over to the sofa in the suite. The rest of their clothes were soon on the floor and they were making love for the first time as a married couple.

"Wow." She said as they laid there. "I have to say sex is better as a married couple."

He laughed and kissed her. "I would agree with you there."

"I'm so excited to go to Martinique. I've never been."

"It's beautiful. I know you will love it and we are staying at an all-inclusive hotel. The ocean is beautiful and I can't think of a better place to hopefully make a baby."

She smiled and kissed him. "Maybe we just did."

"I hope so." He held her close as they laid there. He couldn't wait until they were away from everything. No John calling him about the inheritance and everything. No one but him and Holly. "I love you, Holly."

"I love you too."

Randy and Dena arrived home after the wedding. "That was a beautiful wedding." Dena said as they entered the house. "I think they will be very happy."

"Me too." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Amber's off with Teddy and Holly's on her honeymoon. So lets just focus on you and me." She smiled and took his hand and they headed upstairs.

The next morning, Holly woke up to breakfast in bed. "This is nice." She smiled at her husband.

"Well, I know we have our flight to catch but I wanted us to enjoy breakfast in bed before." He smiled.

She took a bite of the pancakes. "This is amazing. What time is our flight?"

"Eleven. So we have about two and half hours." She nodded as they ate breakfast.

Once they were done, they took a quick shower together and then got dressed. They checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport. Holly smiled as she looked down at her wedding rings. She loved being married. And she couldn't wait to be in Martinique and really start their honeymoon. And then their lives together. She felt like she'd finally found what Randy and Amber had found in Dena and Teddy. Her other half. Her soul mate and she was excited for what life would bring for them.

Amber woke up and smiled at Ted lying next to her. They had their wedding to plan now that Holly's was done. She had thought most of the night after she and Ted had made love, that everyone was right. She had to let Holly live her life and if marrying Alex was a mistake, it was Holly's to make and live with. She felt his arms around her and smiled. "Oh I don't want to go to work today. I just want to lay here with you all day."

"So call in and stay with me."

"Can't do it. I have to work. But I will try to head out early and take you out for a nice romantic dinner."

"I like that." She smiled as he kissed her and got up.

Once he was gone, she got up and got dressed. She promised Holly that she would make sure the wedding presents got to the house. Holly had given her the key to the house and alarm code. She drove to the house and headed in. She saw that the gifts were there. She knew she should deal with them but she couldn't stop herself from looking around the house. Naturally, it was perfect. A little too perfect. Amber thought and then she shook it off. She couldn't keep thinking that way. She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Alex's godfather standing there.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was here." She said when she saw him.

"That's alright. You're Amber, Holly's sister right?" He replied.

"Yes I am." She said. "Holly asked me to come by and make sure the wedding gifts got here and to make sure the cards were with them."

"Well that's wonderful. I brought them with the help of a friend." He said pointing to where they were stacked. "I will leave you to it."

"Thank you." She said as he left. She turned to the gifts. She didn't really like Alex's godfather. He just made her skin crawl. She walked over to the gifts and started to check them for the cards. She didn't want to be there anymore. Not after she'd had a random encounter with Alex's godfather. She quickly made sure all the cards were there and locked up the house. She smiled when she saw she had a phone call from Teddy.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, I'm sitting at home all alone waiting on you to get here."

"I'm leaving Holly's now. Be there in a few." She locked the door and set the alarm and headed to her car. Holly could do the thank you notes when she got back. She quickly drove home to be with Ted.

John Laurantitis watched as she left the house. After meeting Randy and Amber, he knew Alex choosing Holly was the perfect choice. And hopefully they would come back from their honeymoon and be pregnant with a son. He walked back up to the house and headed in. He had some things to drop off that were just for Alex. He made sure to put them where no one could find them. He was in the process of doing so when Amber had showed up and now he wanted to finish. He put the stuff in the basement bedroom closet and then headed out. The stuff would be there if Alex needed it.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly and Alex pulled up to their house two weeks later and she smiled when he got out of the car and came around to her side picking her up. He carried her up the front steps and over the threshold of the house, kissing her as they entered. He sat her down in the living room and smiled at her.

"Well we're home." He said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to be home. I loved the honeymoon but I'm ready to start our live together." She smiled and turned her attention to the gifts. "Wow, we have a lot of presents."

"Yep. And you get to write thank you cards right?" He laughed.

"Yes but I get to use the new stationary that Laura gave me."

"Did you want to do that now?" He smiled.

"Umm.. no. I can do it later." She said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Right now, I want to christen our house." He laughed and picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Amber sat in the apartment looking over some wedding plans. She checked her watch. She knew Holly was to be back from her honeymoon today.

"You can call her." Ted said walking in the room. "I know you missed her."

"I want to let her get settled in first." Amber said. "I will call her later."

"How is our wedding shaping up?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Good. Before mom died, we had a lot of it planned so, it's pretty easy." Amber replied and then sighed. "I just wish she was here to help."

"I know." He said hugging her. "But she's here when you remember.'

"Yeah. I think I will call Holly later about going shopping and lunch."

"Good." He kissed her. "I think that would be great. Now how about we relax in a nice warm bath?" She nodded and followed him into their bathroom.

Holly headed into the kitchen after she and Alex had made love again. She had just opened the refrigerator when she heard the doorbell. She wondered who was visiting them. She heard Alex come down the stairs and open the door.

"John, what are you doing here?" Alex asked his godfather.

"I wanted to see you and make sure you and Holly were good." He said walking in.

"We're fine." Alex replied as Holly walked into the living room.

"Great. Then maybe you can come with me to look at a property I want to buy. I could use your opinion."

Alex sighed. He knew what John really wanted to talk about. "Can it wait until tomorrow? We just got back from our honeymoon."

"It can't wait." John said in a tone Alex knew not to question. He had learned that years ago.

"Alright." He walked over to Holly. "I'm sorry. I promise to make it up you later."

"It's fine. Go. I have thank you notes to write."

He nodded and headed upstairs to change. Holly smiled at John and then headed upstairs herself. "I won't be long." He said as he kissed her goodbye and headed out with John.

"You knocked her up yet?"

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

"I put a few things in the basement bedroom closet. Just in case."

"Remember what I told you. Holly's off limits to you. I'm going to make sure we have our son but she's all mine. I love her."

"Stop thinking that way. The sooner you establish control, the sooner we can all have a little fun. Don't forget, you owe me boy. I fed you, I clothed you. Put you through school. You owe me."

"I know what I owe you. But my wife is off limits." He said as they pulled up to John's house.

"Alex, you have to establish control over her. You know that. I taught you that. All these girls are the same. They are good for sex and giving you a child. That's it. She's no different. If you don't show her who is in charge, then we won't get what we want."

"I will have my son. Our first child will be a son."

"What if it isn't? What if she gets pregnant and it's a girl? What will you do?"

"I will take care of it."

"That's my boy." John said as they got out of the car. Alex followed. "Saw your sister in law after the wedding at your house. She's pretty cute. Maybe you should file her back as an option for the future."

"She's engaged and she loves him. I don't think she'd ever cheat on him. And I love Holly and would never do anything to hurt her."

"Have you forgot everything I taught you about girls? Love is for suckers."

"John, I love Holly and I won't hurt her. Amber is engaged and I'm not filing her for any option. Holly is the only person I want."

"Fine." He walked into the office. "Now, we have to get these papers signed."

"What are they and signed by who?" Alex said taking them.

"They are papers giving us control over your wife's money."

"Why would we need to be in control of her money? She works as a nurse. It's not like she has tons of money."

"We need to be in control of everything in your wife's life."

"I'm not doing it."

John walked over to him and grabbed his arm tightly. "You listen to me. You get her to sign this and we will be in control of her. And I think you should tell her that she shouldn't work anymore. Once she's pregnant, she needs to be a stay at home mom."

"You want to me tell her to quit her job? She loves working with the babies. I can't ask her to do that."

"Are you not understanding me? I told you when you married her that you had to make her do what you wanted her too. You were in control of her life."

Alex sighed. "I'm not asking her to quit her job. At least not until we know for sure that she's pregnant."

"If she doesn't get pregnant, I have a doctor friend who will prescribe fertility drugs to make sure she gets pregnant."

"I'm sure we will be pregnant soon if we aren't already. Relax John." Alex said getting ready to go. "I would like to get back to my wife."

"Are you going to have her sign the paper?"

"Not at the moment. I don't see a need for it. I will just tell her that we should open a joint checking account."

"Alright. If she doesn't agree to that, then you will get her to sign the paper."

"Yes."

"Alright. I will have my driver take you home." Alex nodded and headed out.

Holly sat in the living room opening the wedding gifts and making a note of who gave them what. She wanted to keep good notes so she could send thank you notes. She couldn't believe so of them gifts. Most were very nice but a few were just ugly. She put those to the side and found places for the others. She heard the door open and saw her husband walk in.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. John just needed my signature on some papers. Nothing serious." He looked around the room and smiled. "I see you've been busy."

"I hope you don't mind that I opened them all."

"Not at all. I'm not big on opening gifts." He said sitting down by her.

"Well. I have everything a place and I'm going to write thank you notes. These over here are ugly gifts that I don't really want. So I thought we could put them in the attic?"

"I like that idea." He said kissing her. "Now, we're still on our honeymoon. Let's forget this and get to the baby making." She giggled when he kissed her.

He laid her on the floor and their clothes were soon gone and they were making love. He hoped they would be pregnant soon and get John off their backs. He just hoped when they did get pregnant that it was a boy. Then he would get the inheritance and John would leave him alone.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly stood in the bathroom a few weeks later and held the positive pregnancy test in her hands. Of course she'd get a doctor to confirm it but she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Alex. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where Alex was. He had wanted to make breakfast that morning because she had woke up sick.

"This was very nice of you." She said walking in the kitchen.

"Well, you were very sick this morning, so I thought this would be nice." He smiled and kissed her. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." He said as he placed the pancakes on the plates.

"I'm actually going to make an appointment for today. I have to know when our baby is due." She said with smile.

He looked at her. "What? Seriously?" She smiled and nodded. He hugged her and kissed her. "This is amazing."

"Did you want to come with me to the doctors?" She asked him.

"I have a big meeting this morning. I'm sorry. I really want to go."

"It's okay. Your job is important. I will come and see you after my appointment okay?"

"Alright." He kissed her. "This is really amazing. I couldn't be happier."

She smiled. "Me too. Now, I need to call Dr. Garcia and make that appointment." He nodded as she picked up the phone and made the call. "She can see me at eleven."

"Great. By the time you're done, my meeting will be over. So come to the office and I will take my lovely wife out to lunch." She nodded. "I will see after the appointment." He kissed her and headed out.

Once he was on his way, he picked up his phone and called John. He knew he would want to know this. "Hello?"

"Just thought you'd like to know I'm going to be a father."

"Finally." He replied. "Now, we just have to make sure it's a boy. If it's a girl, we can't have that."

"I know. Let's just take this one day at a time. Holly is going to the doctor's today to get it confirmed."

"Alright. Keep me updated on the pregnancy."

"I will." He hung up and pulled into the parking lot at work. He got out of the car and headed to his desk smiling when Mason walked up.

"Someone's happy today." Mason smiled. "Is it because of this big meeting?"

"Yeah that's part of it." Alex replied. "The other part I'm not sharing right now."

"Oh come on, I'm your best friend."

Alex smiled. "Alright. Holly and I are having a baby."

"Wow, man. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Now let's prep for this meeting."

Holly arrived at the doctor's office and headed in. She was excited to have the doctor confirm her pregnancy. She couldn't wait to be a mom. She looked up as someone sat next to her and smiled when she saw Amber sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked her sister.

"I'm pregnant." Holly smiled.

"Oh my god, that's great." Amber said. She was excited for Holly but concerned that it was too soon. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm here to get it confirmed. I took a home test this morning." Holly looked at her sister. "You aren't happy, are you?"

"Why would you say that? Babies are a blessing."

"I know they are and I'm excited about the baby. But I can't help but feel that you aren't happy. Is this because you don't like Alex? I don't understand why you don't. He has been nothing but great to me. He loves me and I love him so much. This baby is a product of that. I'm so excited about being a mom and I need my sister to there for me. I need you to be happy for me."

Amber sighed and smiled. "If you're happy then I'm happy. I like Alex just fine. So how about we have lunch and then we go baby shopping?"

"That sounds good. I have to stop by Alex's work after my appointment. I promised him I would tell him how the doctor went."

"Okay. Well I'm probably going to be later than you here. So I will call you and we can meet somewhere for lunch."

"Great." Holly smiled. "This is going to be great. You'll see."

"I know. You'll be a great mom." Holly smiled as the door opened.

"Holly Riley." The nurse said.

"Yes." Holly hugged Amber and followed the nurse to an exam room. She took Holly's vital signs and told her the doctor would be in in a minute.

"Holly, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Lillian Garcia said walking in.

"I'm good." Holly smiled. "I took an at home test and it said I was pregnant. So I was just wanting to know the details of things."

"Alright." Lillian smiled and took Holly's chart from the nurse. "Well, it looks everything is normal with your vital signs so that's good. And congratulations. You are pregnant. Due around Christmas I'd say."

"Great." Holly smiled. She knew she got pregnant sometimes during their honeymoon.

"Alright. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and something for the morning sickness." The doctor said writing out the scripts. "Let's do a quickly ultrasound."

The doctor got the ultrasound machine and brought it over to the bed. Holly laid down and the doctor put the gel on the probe. "Okay, there is the baby. Good strong heartbeat. And I was right about the due date."

"Great." Holly smiled as the doctor printed out a photo.

Holly got the information and headed out. She couldn't wait to show Alex their baby. She drove to his work and headed in the building. She got into the elevator and headed up to his floor.

"Hey handsome." She said when she walked up to his desk.

"Hey, you." He smiled and kissed her. "How was the doctor's?"

"Well, we are pregnant. Due around Christmas. And this the first ultrasound." She said taking the photo out.

"Wow, that's our baby?" Alex smiled.

"Yep." She smiled.

"This is great. So, did you want to have lunch?"

"I can't. I promised Amber we would have lunch and do some baby shopping."

"Okay, that's cool. I will see you at home." He kissed her and watched as she walked away. He turned to one of his bosses' office and saw Wade watching Holly as she left.

"The wife?" He asked. Alex nodded. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks. I think so." Alex laughed. "It's hard to believe we have only been married a few months. I love her more than I thought I would."

"Well, she's beautiful. You did good." Wade smiled and headed back into his office.

Alex looked as Wade headed back to his office. He wondered what Wade meant by he had done good. He had heard the rumors of Wade sleeping with some of other employees wives. But that was purely rumor and he didn't believe it. He turned his attention back to the photo Holly had given him. He had to smile. They were having a baby and he couldn't wait to be a father. He only hoped the baby was a boy.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly sat at the table and waited for Amber to get there. She still couldn't believe she was having a baby. She was so happy and she was glad that Alex was happy too.

"Sorry, I'm late." Amber said walking up and sitting down.

"No problem." Holly smiled as the waiter came over and took their order. Both ordered the soup, salad and breadsticks.

"I don't know why you love coming here." Amber said as they sat there in the Olive Garden.

"I love the salad and breadsticks."

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm definitely pregnant and due near Christmas." Holly smiled before taking a drink of her water.

"What a wonderful Christmas presents. Have you thought about names?"

"Well a few. Just some that came to mind when I found out." Holly replied.

"Such as?"

"Well, I like Garren or Daniel for a little boy and Madison or Grace for a little girl."

"Those are such cute names."

"Thanks" Holly smiled. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"Just a routine checkup. I'm healthy as can be."

"Great. So how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Good. I can't wait. I know Ted and I live together but I can't wait to be married."

"I know what you mean. It's wonderful being married."

"So, you and Alex are doing good?"

"We are. We have arguments like any couple but nothing too serious. And now that we are having a baby, things are just perfect."

"Good. I'm glad."

"We should all go out to dinner. You and Ted, me and Alex, Randy and Dena. It would be fun."

"I guess we can. I will have to talk to Ted."

"Great. If you don't want to go out to a restaurant, then I can cook."

"I will talk to Ted and let you know." Amber smiled. "So, how about we do some shopping?"

"Definitely." Holly smiled. Holly paid for lunch and then they headed to the mall nearby.

They looked around at the different stores and came to the baby store. Holly smiled as she looked around at the baby stuff. Amber had to admit that her sister looked very happy. And that was all she ever wanted was for Holly to be happy. But there was still an uneasiness gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

"Oh I love this for the baby." Holly said walking up to a DaVinci Futura Cradle in Expresso. "I have always loved a cradle for a baby. I have already decided that the nursery will go across from the master bedroom. That way I can always hear the baby."

Amber smiled. Holly was going to be a great mom. "The cradle is beautiful. You know, the antique shop downtown has an antique cradle. If you wanted an antique."

"We should go look at it." Holly replied. "I love antiques. And provided that Alex is okay with it, it would be perfect. Imagine the history of the cradle. It was probably passed down through generations."

"I'm sure it was." Amber laughed a little. "So, did you want to look at now?"

"Yes." She smiled and they headed out.

Alex walked into the gym after work. He smiled when he saw Randy working out already. "Hey, how is everything?"

"Everything is awesome. Holly and I are having a baby."

Randy stopped what he was doing. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. She got it confirmed today. We're having a baby." Alex smiled.

"Congratulations." Randy said hugging him. "That's great man. I'm sure Holly is excited."

"Are you kidding? She is out shopping with Amber right now. I shutter to think what she's picking out. But anything she wants for this baby, she can have. I'm excited too. And I hope it's a boy. I really want a son."

Randy laughed. "What if it's a girl?"

Alex shrugged. "That'd be okay." He said. But in his head, he knew it would be too late. He couldn't have a girl.

"No matter what the baby is, I know you and Holly will be great parents."

"Thanks." He smiled and started his work out. He knew it was a possibility that the baby would be a girl. He would have to wait until they could find out the sex. Once they knew, he would know what he needed to do.

Holly arrived home after shopping with Amber. She had loved the antique cradle and had decided to buy it. It was to be delivered that afternoon. She hoped Alex didn't mind and that he loved it. She was finally getting the family she always wanted.

She walked into the kitchen and started dinner. She decided to make Italian Chicken with mixed steamed veggies and red potato salad with sweet dinner rolls and triple chocolate cheesecake for dessert. She had everything almost done when she saw Alex pulled up from the kitchen.

"Everything smells good in here." He said when he walked in the door.

"Thanks." She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. "It will be ready in a few."

"Great. I'm going to put my stuff away and then I will be back down."

"Okay." She said as he headed upstairs. She had to smile. Things were exactly like she had always dreamed when she was little.

Alex got upstairs and saw he had missed call from John. He sighed as he called him back. "What did you need?"

"Well, hello to you too." He said. "I wanted to know that she got it confirmed and she is indeed pregnant."

"She is pregnant and due around Christmas."

"Fantastic! As soon as we know if its a girl or a boy, let me know. And if its a girl, you know what you have to do."

"Yes, I know and I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

"Keep me posted on everything. I want to know how everything is progressing."

"Alright." Alex said hanging up. He prayed the baby was a boy. He didn't want to have to go to plan B. He quickly got changed and headed downstairs.

Amber arrived home and headed in. She still had her wedding plan and now she would be planning a baby shower for Holly. It seemed strange to know Holly would be a mother. She was barely in her twenties.

Ted wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was interesting. Holly's pregnant."

Ted pulled away. "That must have been a shock for her and you."

"It was for me but I don't think for her. I think she and Alex were trying."

"Well if they want a baby, let them go for it."

"Yeah but I just don't think she should have a baby."

"Why?" He asked moving to sit in front of her on the bar stool as she cooked.

"Because she's going to realize that he isn't the one and then they will get divorced. If they have a baby, they're bonded and he will always be in her life."

"Why do you think she will realize he's not the one? Maybe he is."

"I don't want to fight with you about this but I have a feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. Call it woman's intuition."

He sighed and pulled her to him. "Don't worry." He said before kissing her. "Just enjoy this time. We have a wedding to plan and now there will be a new baby in the family. Focus on the joy of things. And how happy we are and your sister is. Everything will fine."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. She wanted to believe that. But deep inside was the fear of something going wrong. But she realized he was right. She had to focus on the joy of things not the fear. She would just have to keep an eye on things.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly stirred dinner and made sure it was okay before she walked into the living room to make sure the house was cleaned. They were hosting their first family dinner and she was nervous. She'd had her siblings over when she lived alone but this was the first time she was having something since she got married. Alex had invited his godfather too. Both families had met at the wedding but this was something social.

Once the living room and downstairs bathroom was perfect, she headed back into the kitchen. The table had already been set with the china she and Alex had gotten as a wedding gift. She had decided to make Italian marinated chicken with mixed steamed vegetables and bacon mashed potatoes with sweet rolls.

"Something smells really good in here." Alex said walking in the kitchen.

"Thanks. I hope everyone likes it."

"They will. You're an amazing cook." He said before kissing her. "How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine." She smiled. "You know the baby about the size of a sea horse right?"

"How do you know this?" He asked laughing.

"Read it in one of my books." She smiled and then kissed him. "You should read them. They had some great stuff for expectant fathers."

"Sure. I want to know everything." He smiled as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He walked to the door and opened it to Ted, Amber, Randy and Dena. "Glad you guys came."

"Well, we have news to celebrate." Randy said with a smile. "I'm going to be an uncle."

Dena laughed at him as they walked into the house. Ted squeezed Amber's hand and she forced a smile. "Holly's been cooking all day." Alex said as they walked in. He heard the doorbell and walked to open. "John, I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss this." He said walking in. He noticed Holly's family and smiled a fake smile. He didn't really want to be there but it would look strange if he wasn't seen at their house a little.

"Hey everyone." Holly said walking in. "Dinner is ready."

They walked over to where the dining room table was. Randy hugged her. "I'm so happy about the baby."

"Thank you. I'm glad you are." She smiled and they sat down.

The dinner was filled with small talk. "So, Holly, Amber and I were talking about giving you a baby shower when it gets closer to the due date."

"I would love that." She said looking at Amber. "I want to make a toast. I'm happier than I thought I could be. I'm so happy about this baby and that I have my wonderful husband to support me and my wonderful family as well. I love all you guys so much. To family." She said.

"To family." Everyone said. They started eating.

"So, Holly, Alex." John said. "Have you thought of any names for your son?"

"We have a few." Holly replied. "But it could be a girl."

"I don't think so." He replied. "It's a boy."

"The baby will be what it will be." Holly said. "And no matter what we will love it."

"John, let it go." Alex said. "We can only wait and see."

"Right." He said looking at Alex. He gave him a warning look that said if the baby wasn't a boy, he knew what to do.

Amber thought the whole conversation was strange. Why would Alex's godfather even care what the baby will be? She looked at Ted who gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well, how about dessert everyone?" Holly asked them.

"That sounds great." Alex replied.

"Alright. I will get it." She got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help her." Amber said getting up. She walked into the kitchen and saw Holly getting the chocolate peanut butter cheesecake out and a pot of coffee. "So, that was a weird conversation."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked her as she put the dessert plates on the tray.

"Why would John give a damn about what your baby is going to be?"

"That's just him and Alex. They both want a boy and they are convinced it's a boy." Holly smiled. "You know men. They all want a son."

"It just seemed like more than that. Like it was life or death what the baby was."

Holly put the coffee on the tray and the cheesecake. "Amber, I think you're reading too much into it. They just want a boy. That's all."

"Right. And the Grand Canyon is just a hole in the ground."

"Why are you so jealous? Is it because I got married first, I'm having a baby first or because Randy actually approves of my husband?"

"That's neither here nor there." Amber replied. "I'm just concerned. I'm not jealous believe me. I have my own life with Ted. You got married first, big deal. You're having a baby first, big deal. Randy approves, surprise, surprise. Randy always approves of what you do because you do your best to please him. You have to do what he wants. You married Alex because Randy likes him and mom and dad were gone and there was no one to take care of you like the baby you are. You're too young to get married and to have a baby. Especially when you're just a baby yourself. This will blow up in your face and then where will you be. You don't really know Alex and that will cause the end of your marriage."

Amber walked into the dining room and noticed everyone looking at her. They had heard everything she said to Holly. "Have a lovely rest of the evening. I'm done. Teddy, lets go."

Ted got up and walked out with her. It was the first time he had really seen her and Holly fight like that. He figured it was just sibling stuff. They got into the car and headed home.

Once Amber and Ted were gone, Holly walked into the dining room. "I think this evening is over."

John left first leaving Randy, Dena and Alex there. Randy looked at his baby sister. He knew she and Amber had different ideas on things and that often caused their fights but this was something he was concerned wasn't an easy fix. He walked over to Holly and hugged her.

"It will be okay." He whispered as he hugged her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. I just want to forget."

He hugged her and pulled away. "Call me if you need anything and Holly, Amber's wrong. About it all."

"Thanks." She smiled sadly.

"Call me tomorrow and we will have a brother/sister day." Holly nodded as he and Dena headed to the door. Alex walked them there. Randy turned to him. "Take care of her. She will need you."

"I will. I promise." Alex said as he showed them out. He locked the door and set the alarm. He turned to the dining room and saw Holly cleaning up. "Don't do that now."

"I've got to."

"It'll keep till the morning. And don't let what she said get to you. I love you and I'll love our baby boy or girl."

"It just is tough to hear that my sister thinks that about me." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I know." He sighed. He hated that her and her sister were having this fight. He pulled back a little. "Holly, I love you and I know we got married fast and we're having this baby soon. But I believe we are meant to be. We just clicked from the beginning."

"Yeah we did." She smiled a little.

"How about you go upstairs and take a nice hot bath? I will clean up down here and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then I will be up."

"Okay." She kissed him and headed up. She just wanted to relax and forget.

Alex finished cleaning up and sighed to himself. He'd underestimated how insightful Amber could be. But then he should have expected it. She'd spent the greater part of his relationship with Holly sitting back and observing him. At that moment, he thought about telling John to forget the whole thing. That he didn't care about the money and he didn't want it anymore. He made a pretty good living at the agency. And Holly made pretty good as a nurse. He'd just give it all up and cut John out completely. But he shook his head. He knew that would never happen. John would never allow it. And he knew he had to do whatever he could to protect Holly and their baby. He put the last dish in the dishwasher and turned off the kitchen light hoping and praying that everything went well with the pregnancy and that it was a boy.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little harsh with her?" Ted said when he and Amber arrived home after leaving Holly's.

"I just told the truth." Amber replied.

"Really? It was necessary for you to call your sister a baby and that she married Alex so someone could take care of her because of the baby she is. And that she's too young to have a baby." He said as they walked into the kitchen. They had just gotten there when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ted said walking to the door. He wasn't that surprised to see Randy standing there. "Randy."

"Ted. I would like to speak with Amber." Randy said walking in.

"Maybe now's not such a good time."

"It's fine Teddy. Let him go on and say whatever it is he needs to say about what a shitty sister I am and how I should run back to Holly and apologize. I'm not going to do that. I'm not sugar coating anything just because she's the youngest. She's married and having a baby. A grown woman so she needs to put on her big girl panties and deal with life."

"Wow, how much anger to you have toward her?" Randy asked. "And yes, I did come to talk to you about your actions. What's wrong with you? All Holly wanted was for you to be happy for her and Alex. I know you don't like him but he loves her and she loves him. And you couldn't let things go for a night?"

"I'm not buying this whole bogus ass nice guy act. Nobody's perfect. And he's no exception. He'll end up hurting her Randy. I can feel it."

"Is it possible that she's right and you're jealous of her? Of the life she's got?"

"I'm not jealous. Why should I be? I've got a great career, a man who loves me and I'm getting married in a few months. I've got everything I've ever wanted and I didn't get it gift wrapped and handed to me on a silver platter. I worked damn hard for it. And I don't need your constant approval on my life choices."

Randy sighed. "Amber, I'm just asking that you consider Holly's feelings on this. This is a emotional time for her. She's having a baby and without mom to help her. Every girl wants their mom there when they're expecting. She doesn't have that. But she has you. Her sister who she loves and I know you love her. Can't you just let things go and be there for her? Despite how you feel about Alex?"

Amber sighed. "You're right. I'll call her tomorrow to set up a lunch date and apologize."

Randy smiled and hugged his sister. "Good. I'm proud that you're being a big person on this."

"Yeah,yeah." She replied pulling away. "Just know it's low to use mom like that."

"I wasn't using her death, Amber. I was merely stating the truth. Every girls wants their mom there for them."

"I know." She sighed. "But I know I'm right about Alex. But I will put aside my feelings and be there for my sister."

"Good. Now, I'm heading home and I'm going to call Alex and see how Holly is."

"I promise I will call her tomorrow."

"Good." He hugged her again and left.

Ted looked at Amber. "Are you really going to put aside your feelings?"

"Yeah. If its the only way I can be there for Holly and keep an eye on him, then yeah."

"You really don't trust him do you?"

"No, I don't." She looked at her fiancée. "Something is off with him and his godfather. I just don't know what it is. But I'm going to keep an eye on him and be there for my sister. Despite how annoyed I get with her and all that, I do love her."

Ted smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I know you love her and she does need you." Amber nodded in agreement.

Holly got into her pajamas after her bath. It was nice to relax a little. The dinner still on her mind. She and Amber often disagreed but she had no idea Amber thought she was a baby and couldn't take care of herself.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Alex asked when she came out.

"Yeah, it was relaxing." She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for cleaning up."

"It's no problem. I know you like everything clean." He smiled. "I'm sorry about dinner. That wasn't how it was suppose to go."

"I don't want to think about it. She'll call and apologize, we'll make up and go on with our lives." She said as she got into bed.

"You and Amber don't really have a good relationship do you?" He asked as he changed for bed.

"We do. It's just she's always been the one who didn't need anyone. She always did things her way. I always had mom and dad or Randy. I always did what was expected." She sighed. "I really don't' want to talk about it."

"Alright." He said as he kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as they both laid down and were soon asleep.

The next morning, Amber woke up and made breakfast. She knew she was putting off calling Holly. "You know you have to call her." Ted said as they sat at the table.

"I've decided to go talk to her. I think this would be better if I said I'm sorry in person."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm proud that you're going to try."

"Well, I might not like Alex but I do love Holly. And she is having an emotional time right now." She said grabbing her stuff. "I guess there is no time like the present."

"Exactly." He smiled as she left. "I love you." He yelled.

"I love you too. Be back later." He watched as she left. He hoped that she and Holly worked it out.

Amber drove to Holly's house and pulled into the driveway. She got out and headed to the backdoor. She knocked and waited. She saw Holly coming through the glass door.

"Amber, hey." Holly said when she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I was out of line last night."

"Come in." Holly said stepping aside and letting her in.

"I really am sorry."

"Why? You just said what you truly believe right?" Holly said to her. "Are you here because Randy suggested that you apologize to me?"

"When have I ever did what Randy wanted." Amber replied.

"That might be true but everything you said last night, you believe. I know you Amber." Holly sighed. "You're never liked Alex. And I don't understand why. He's never been anything but nice to you and the family. He's never been anything but sweet and nice to me. Sure we have normal marital arguments but nothing major. He's never yelled or hit me. He's a great guy. I don't understand why you don't like him."

"Just a feeling I guess. But I'm going to let go of it because you're right. I've never really given him a chance."

Holly smiled. "So, you're giving up this whole I don't like Alex thing?"

"Yes because you're my sister and I want to be there for you. And I never given him a chance so I'm willing to do that."

Holly hugged her sister tightly. "Thanks."

"Okay, enough. I don't want to squeeze the baby out of you." Amber laughed.

"I know. Let's go shopping. We can look at baby stuff and wedding stuff. Alex agreed I could get some things for the baby."

"Great. Let's go." Amber smiled. She wasn't going to say her thoughts. Alex agreed she could get some baby stuff? Amber knew then that he must control the money in the marriage and while she found it strange, she let it go. Holly's happiness was the most important thing right then. But Amber thought to herself that she would get to know Alex better and keep an eye on him. She knew something was off and she was determined to find out what.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, Holly and Amber were at the boutique getting a fitting for Amber's wedding dress. "You look beautiful." Holly said as Amber modeled the dress in the mirror.

"Thanks." Amber smiled. She turned to her sister who didn't look good. "Are you okay? You're a little pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little lightheaded." She said sitting down.

"That's been happening a lot lately. Why don't we call it a day and you can go home and rest?"

"No, I'm fine. This is your day. We agreed that today would be nothing but you and the wedding." Holly replied. "Just let me sit here while you pick out the bridesmaids' dresses."

"Holly, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. So, let's go home and you can rest."

"Alright." Holly agreed. A part of her wanted to go home and just lay in bed. But the other part, the sister part, wanted to help Amber with things.

Amber came out of the dressing room after taking off the dress. It was the perfect one and she told them she would be back in the next day or later that day to finish things up. She paid for it and then they headed out. Amber was very worried about Holly.

They barely got out of the parking lot of the bridal shop when Holly winced in pain. "Holly?"

"Can you drive me to the hospital? Please? And call Alex for me."

"Yes." Amber said as she quickly drove the hospital. She hoped everything was okay.

They arrived at the hospital and Holly was immediately taken back. Amber picked up the phone and dialed Randy.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"I'm at the hospital with Holly. There might be a problem with the pregnancy."

"I'm on my way."

"Can you call Alex?"

"Amber, you should have called him first. Now hang up with me and call him." Randy said before hanging up.

She sighed as she dialed Alex's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Amber. Holly and I were out and she started having some pain. You need to get to the hospital."

"I'm on my way. Please tell her that." He said hanging up.

Amber sat down in the waiting room. She hoped to know something soon and she hoped everything was okay with Holly.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" Holly asked when the doctor came back in the room.

"I don't know. I want to do an ultrasound and see what might be causing the pain and the bleeding." By the time they had done the exam on her, she had started bleeding. He brought the ultrasound over and put gel on her stomach and then moved the probe over it. He tried several different angles. He sighed when he put the probe back.

"What?" Holly asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't find a heartbeat." He said softly. He looked at the young girl on the gurney. "I'm sorry. With the bleeding and cramping, it does appear you're losing the baby."

Holly couldn't stop the tears from falling. "What now?" She asked softly.

"We take you upstairs for a D&C to clear out the tissue. I'm very sorry. Do you want me to go get your sister?" Holly nodded and sobbed.

He walked out to the waiting room. "Family for Holly Riley?" He said.

"Yes." Amber said walking over. "How's my sister and the baby?"

"She would like to see you." He said to her.

"What?" Amber asked him.

"I'm sorry. But your sister lost the baby." he replied. "I will take you to her."

Amber was speechless as she followed him. She couldn't believe that Holly lost the baby. She knew her sister would be devastated. She took a breath before she walked into the room. "Holly?"

Holly looked up at her and fell apart. Amber walked over to the bed and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Holly." She whispered. She hated that her sister was going through this.

"I don't understand how this happened." Holly said softly.

Amber sighed and pulled away. "I don't think there is a reason. Holly, sometimes this happens."

"They want to do a procedure and then keep me overnight for observation."

"Everything will be fine. I called Randy and Alex. Both are on their way."

"Thanks." Holly said softly. "Alex is going to be so disappointed. I just wish I knew what I did to cause this."

"This isn't your fault. You did everything right. Just rest okay?" Holly nodded as someone knocked on the door. Amber opened it and saw Randy there. She stepped aside and let him in.

He walked over to the bed and hugged his sister. He pulled back and saw the tears. "What happened?"

"She lost the baby." Amber said to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said hugged her. Holly just hugged her brother. "Where's Alex? He should be here." He looked at Amber. "You called him right?"

"I called him and he said he was on his way. He will be here."

Randy nodded. "You can go on home if you want."

"I'll stay." She replied.

"Amber, you don't have to stay." Holly said softly. "I love that you were here for me and you brought me to the hospital. But I know Ted is waiting for you at home. I'm going to be okay."

Amber sighed and walked over and hugged her. "I love you Holly. And I'm so sorry this happened to you. Call me later or tomorrow." Holly nodded. Amber hugged Randy and left. She knew Holly was in good hands with Randy there and with Alex on his way.

Alex arrived at the hospital and quickly headed in. He walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw Amber.

"How is she?"

"She's resting. She uh...she lost the baby. They're going to do a procedure and then keep her overnight. Randy's with her now. I'm so sorry Alex." He looked at her.

"Are you?"

She looked at him strange. "Of course I am. I hate that she lost the baby. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"Because I know how much you hate me. I know you get along with me as best you can for Holly. But I know you hate me. And I'm sure you're thought about the fact that without the baby to bond me and Holly, it would be easier for her to leave me." He moved closer to her. "But that would never happen. I love Holly. With or without a baby. I just wish you would realize how much I do love her." He moved back and sighed. "Thanks for bringing her here and staying with her. I appreciate it."

"I admit I've been rude to you in the past but I honestly want Holly to be happy. And you make her happy. I would never wish anything bad on either of you and this is a bad situation. I can't change the past. All I can do is apologize for it and hope you can forgive me. Promise me you'll take care of her and tell her I'll come see her tomorrow once you guys get home. If that's okay with you."

"It's fine for you to come by." He replied. "Amber, I want to start over with everything. Forget the past and start new. Holly will need us all to heal from this."

"Yes, she will and I want to start anew too. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He nodded as she walked away. He turned back to the hallway and headed to Holly's room.

Randy sat by Holly's bed. The doctor had been by and said they were prepping the room for the procedure.

"Is Alex here yet?" Holly asked her brother.

"I'm sure he's on the way. Don't like your brother here with you."

"No, I love that you're here. But I would like my husband here."

"And he will be here." Randy said hugging her just as the door opened. Both he and Holly turned to the door.

"You're here." Holly said to Alex.

"I'm here and I am so sorry." He said walking in and going over to the bed. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about the baby."

She sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, baby." He said as he stroked her hair. He looked at Randy. He nodded and walked out of the room to the waiting room.

Alex sat there and hugged his wife as she cried. He couldn't believe this was happening. He hated that they had lost the baby and while he comforted his wife, he knew John would not be happy about this. And he hated to know how he would react.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly and Alex pulled into the driveway the next day and Alex smiled when he saw that Amber was already there. He thought it was great. He knew Holly was going to need her.

"You ready to go in." He asked as he turned to her.

"Yes. I just want to lie down and forget this." She said softly. He sighed and took her hand.

"Baby, it will be okay. We can try again when the doctor says it's safe to."

"I just feel at fault."

"You aren't. This was just something that happened." She nodded. He got out and opened her door and helped her out.

They walked up the stairs to the house and headed in. Amber walked over and hugged her sister. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired." Holly replied.

"Well, I made some food if you're hungry."

"Maybe later. I just want to rest." Holly said as she started upstairs.

Alex turned to Amber. "She been like that since the hospital. The doctor says it's common when a woman miscarries. They can be depressed and not want to do anything. He told me to talk to her and just let her grieve for the baby."

"You want me to talk to her?"

He was getting ready to answer when his phone rang. He saw it was John. He sighed. "Yes, please talk to her." Amber nodded and headed upstairs. Alex pressed the answer button. "What do you want?"

"I'm calling to see how the pregnancy is progressing. I haven't heard from you."

Alex sighed. "Holly lost the baby yesterday. The doctor said it was just something that can happen with a first time pregnancy."

"When can you try again?"

"We're fine John. Thanks for your concern."

"Is she fine? I mean she can have another one right?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, she fine. She can have another one."

"Good. Then you can try again."

"We can try when the doctor says it's safe. At least six weeks."

"Good. Then I expect her pregnant soon."

Alex sighed. "She will be pregnant when she is. We have time. Now, I'm going to check on my wife." He hung up and sighed. He hoped John would just let things happen.

Amber knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, sis."

"Hey." Holly said from the chair she was sitting in by the window.

"Brought you some tea." She said handing her the cup of Chamomile.

"Thanks." She took it and took a sip.

"How are you really?" She said sitting across from her on the other chair.

"I don't know. I feel empty somehow. If that makes sense." She sighed. "I mean I know it was early but I feel like I lost this little person who was part me and part Alex."

"That's understandable. I know how much you wanted this. How much you wanted to be a mom."

"I wanted it more than anything." She said softly as the tears started to fall. She wiped them. "I'm sure everyone thinks I'm being silly since I was only two months. But I had already fallen in love with that baby. And now it's gone."

Amber sighed and hugged her. "It's not silly at all." She heard the door open and looked to see Alex standing there. "I'm going to go and leave you with Alex." She got up from the chair and hugged Holly again. "Call me if you need anything."

Holly nodded as Amber walked out. Alex walked in and over to his wife. "Why don't you lie down for a little while?"

She nodded and walked over to the bed. "Will you lay with me?" He nodded and joined her on the bed. He pulled her to him to where her head was resting on his chest. He hoped she would be okay. He knew from the doctors that it would take a little bit for her to heal both physically and emotionally. But they had told him that she might not ever truly heal emotionally but she would be okay.

Amber arrived home and walked in and saw Ted there in the kitchen. "Hey. How's Holly?"

"She's a mess. She so wanted to have that baby. Alex isn't fairing much better. He wants to help her but he doesn't know how. He's as lost as she is. And I want to help her but I can't."

He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sure you will find a way."

"I hope so. I hate that they're going through this." She sighed. "And I know I haven't been support of her and Alex. And I wasn't supportive of this pregnancy. But I never wanted her to lose it."

"I know and everyone does too. Amber, this isn't something Holly or Alex will get over soon. All we can do is be there for them and let them know that."

"I'm really worried about both of them."

"Why are you so worried? I'm sure time is all they need." He replied looking at her. "You really are worried? Why?"

"Something like this can drive a couple apart."

He looked at her. "Are you worried it will happen or are you worried it won't? You've made no secret that you don't like Alex. This could be the perfect thing to cause an end to their marriage. And it would be of no fault of yours so she couldn't blame you or anyone else. And you would get what you wanted. Don't take that the wrong way. You know you don't want this marriage."

"Don't take that the wrong way? You've just accused me of being this horribly vicious person and I'm not supposed to take it the wrong way? Okay so I don't much care for him but I would never wish this on anyone. And I can't believe you'd even think that!" She said pulling away.

"Amber..."

"No! Maybe you should just go for a little while. I want to be alone right now." She said as she walked into their bedroom and slammed the door.

He sighed and headed out. He knew her well enough to know she needed some time alone. He headed to the car and called Randy. He told him about the fight. He wasn't trying to make her mad. He was just pointing out that she hated Alex and wanted Holly's marriage to end. She had always wanted that. He drove to his parents house to stay for a little bit. Maybe Amber would cool off.

Randy sighed when he got off the phone with Ted. He was on his way to Holly's house and now he had to deal with Amber too. He pulled into Holly's driveway and got out. He hoped she would see him. He knocked on the back door and waited for someone to answer.

"Randy, hey." Alex said when he opened the door.

"Hey. I came to see Holly." Randy said walking in.

"She's upstairs in the master bedroom. Can you stay with her while I go pick up something to eat and something special for her?"

"Yeah of course." Alex nodded and headed out.

Randy sighed and headed upstairs to see his sister. He sometimes wished he had a brother to help him deal with Holly and Amber. It sucked sometimes to be the only guy. But without their parents, it was up to him as the oldest to take care of them and now he had Holly to deal with and to fix Ted and Amber. It was going to be a long day.

Holly looked up at him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm healing." She said to him. He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know you're healing but I meant how are you really doing?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I wanted that baby so much."

"I know." He said pulling her into a hug. "I know." He felt her start crying so he just held her. It was obvious that she needed to cry. Dena had told him that it would take Holly a little while to get better and he could only be there for her. He let her cry and she was soon asleep. He knew she wasn't ready to talk yet and he would respect that. When she was ready, he would be there.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber went into the kitchen a little while later and sighed when she saw Randy's car in the driveway. She knew Ted must have called him. She didn't know why he did unlike Holly, she didn't need Randy to fix everything. She walked to the door and opened it before he could knock.

"I guess Ted called you."

"He did." Randy said stepping in. "He told me about the fight."

"He's wrong. Just because I don't like Alex doesn't mean I wanted Holly to lose the baby."

"What? Is that what he said?"

"Yeah. Along with the fact that now their marriage could break up and it wouldn't be my fault." She sighed. "Basically he said I would be happy about their marriage breaking up and Holly couldn't blame me because it wouldn't be my fault."

"Do you want Holly's marriage to end?" He asked sitting down. "I mean you have never been supportive of her and Alex."

"I don't think they're right for each other. But I would never want her go through this pain."

"But?"

"But if their marriage does end, maybe it's just the way it was supposed to be."

"I don't think their marriage is going to end over this. He loves her too much." Randy looked at her. "Amber, he does love her."

"I know that but I just don't think they are meant for each other. But I will keep my mouth shut about it."

"Good. Because Holly will need us during this time. And you need to work this out with Ted." Randy said standing up. "Now, I've dealt with both of my sisters today and I'm going home to my wife. Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too bro." Amber stood at the door and watched him drive off as Ted's car pulled in the driveway. She sighed. She had to talk to him about things. She watched as he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked handing her some flowers. "I didn't mean to make it sound like you wanted Holly to lose the baby. I know you didn't. But I also know that you wouldn't be mad if their marriage ended. But I know you love your sister and you want her happy. You would never wish anything bad on her." She looked at him. "I'm sorry I was an insensitive jerk and I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too. You were an insensitive jerk."

"I know and I shouldn't have been. So do you forgive me for being a jerk?"

"Just don't do it again."

"I promise to try." He said and kissed her.

"That's all I can ask I guess." She smiled.

"So do you want to go and make up?" She smiled and took his hand and they headed to the bedroom.

Holly sat in the bed watching a movie and not eating the food that Alex had brought her. "Baby, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "You have to eat. You have to keep up your strength."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I want you healthy. We can try for another baby when it's safe. And we will have our child."

"I can't think about that right now." He took her hands in his.

"I know we have a lot of healing to do and we will do it together. But you have to take care of yourself. I can't lose you." He leaned in and kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms. "I can't lose you. I love you so much. You are my heart. We will get through this together. I promise." He pulled away and looked at her. "Now, will please eat something. Even just a few bites. Please."

She sighed and picked up the fork and took four bites of the salad. "Happy?"

"I am but I would be even happier if you ate the whole thing."

"I'm not eating anymore."

"That's enough for now."

Randy walked into the house, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. He smiled when Dena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"How did it go?"

"Holly's in pain and Amber's crazy." He sighed. "Just a day in the life of the Orton kids."

"I'm sure it will work out. Holly just needs time to heal. Losing a child, even so early, can hurt so much."

He sighed. "I know and then Ted told Amber this morning that she was a little happy about it because it could end Holly's marriage and that's what Amber wants."

"I can't believe he said that." Dena said shocked. "But Amber has made no secret that she doesn't like Alex. But I know she didn't wish or is happy that Holly lost the baby."

"No, she's not happy about it. I just wish I knew how to help Holly. I know Alex is there for her and she needs him but they both need us. I know he's just as hurt as she is and he's trying to be strong for her and not deal with his own feelings."

"Just keep doing what you're doing baby. That's all you can do." He nodded and kissed her. He was worried about Holly. He hoped she would be okay. She wasn't as strong as Amber and he wasn't sure she could handle this.

Ted looked over at Amber as they ate dinner. "Are you going to see Holly tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I had planned to."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm sure she would love that."

"Yeah." She replied. "I just hope she and Alex can get through this. I know it must be hard to lose a child even this earlier. And as much as I don't like Alex, I want him and Holly to be okay from this."

"You're really trying aren't you?"

"If I don't want to lose my sister, I have too. Holly needs me and I have to be nice to Alex so she doesn't lock herself away from me."

"Do you think she will?"

"I think she might and he would back her up. I have to make sure she is okay from this." She looked at Ted. "I know she's closer to Randy but I think something like this, she needs her sister."

"I agree." He smiled and kissed her. "And I'm happy that you're trying. It just makes it easier."

"Yeah it does." She said getting her things together. "I'm off to see her. I will call you later."

"Be safe." She nodded and headed out.

She drove toward Holly and Alex's house. She hoped she could talk Holly into going outside of the house. But if she couldn't, she could just hang out with her and maybe Holly would talk about how she was feeling. Amber hoped she didn't keep it all bottled up. She wanted her to heal and talking was probably the best thing and who better than her sister.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly looked out the window as Amber pulled up and sighed. She didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't know why everyone couldn't understand that. She walked down the stairs just as Amber rang the bell. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey." She said when she did.

"Hey." Amber replied walking in. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm here." She replied.

"Where's Alex? I thought he would be here with you."

"He went to run an errand for me. He'll be back."

Amber nodded. "I thought we could go to lunch tomorrow?"

"I don't really feel like going out." She said as she shut the door after Amber.

"You can't stay in this house all the time. You need to get out."

"I don't feel like it. Okay? I just want to be here. In my home."

"Okay. How about I go pick us up some Greek food, a bottle of wine and some movies and we can just hang out all day?"

"I didn't really want any company."

"Holly, you can't stay locked away forever. You have to move on from this. I know it's hard but you can move on."

"How would you know? Have you ever lost a child? No, you haven't. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"You're right. I don't. And I can only imagine what pain you're going through. But I'm your sister and I'm trying to be here for you."

"Why? Why do you care now? You got what you wanted. I'm not having a baby anymore. Nobody is taking anything away from your precious wedding anymore. So that should thrill you to pieces."

"You can't believe that. That I wanted you to lose the baby. I would never want that."

"Amber, you don't like my husband and you've made no secret about that. And you were mad when I announced I was expecting when everyone was focusing on your wedding." She said as she stood up from the couch. "I think you should go before we say something we regret. I really want to be alone."

"Holly..."

"I said get out. I don't want you here right now okay?"

"Alright." Amber said getting up. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want anything more said. She got her things and headed out. She just stepped out the door when Alex drove up.

"Hey. I thought you would be here longer?" He said when she walked to her car.

"Holly asked me to leave. We kind of had a fight."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. She's just not herself right now. The doctor said even though she lost the baby, her hormones are still not balanced. So, she's very emotional. I'll have her call you when she's feeling a little better. Thanks for trying anyway."

"Sure. Alex, I know we haven't always got along but we need to be there for her."

"Yeah, we do. I will have her call you." Amber nodded and got into her car and drove away. Alex sighed before heading into the house. "Holly?"

"In the living room." She said to him.

"I just saw Amber leave. Everything okay?" he asked her.

"I assume she told you. I just wanted to be alone."

"Was that all?"

"No. I told her that she got what she wanted. I'm not pregnant anymore and nothing will take away from her wedding. That she never liked you and she was happy that I lost the baby."

"You don't believe that." He replied and walked over to her. "I know you. You don't believe that your sister wanted you to lose the baby."

"Maybe she did."

"Holly, I think you're just emotional right now. Why don't you go have a nice hot bath and I will bring you some wine and you can just relax. Maybe it will help. I'm worried about you baby."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Good. Then head upstairs." She headed upstairs and drew the bath and got in.

Alex sighed once she was upstairs. He went to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass and himself one and headed upstairs to the bathroom. He just wanted her to relax. He didn't know how to make this better for her. The doctor had told him she would have a hard time with this. They still had three weeks before she was cleared for them to try again. He wanted to bring up them trying for another baby but he wasn't sure she wanted it. He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw her in the tub with her eyes closed.

"I brought you the glass of wine." He said as he held it out to her.

"Thanks." She said taking it and then taking a sip.

"Are you relaxed?" He asked as he closed the lid on the toilet and sat down.

"I'm trying."

"I was thinking we could get away in a couple of weeks."

"Get away? Like a vacation?"

"Yeah. You and me. I can get the time off from work and I'm sure you can too.'

She sighed. "About work. I'm not sure I can go back."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have been thinking about it. And it's going to be too hard to go to work and see all those babies."

"Alright. Well, then take a leave of absence or quit. It's up to you and I will support you in whatever you choose. I make enough money so you don't have to work and besides that I have plenty of money in saving. So you don't need to work."

"I think I want to quit right now."

"Okay. Then go in tomorrow and quit. Then we will leave for vacation. Anywhere you want to go."

"Maybe we could go to the Caribbean?"

"Sure. I will call the travel agent and set it up." She smiled and nodded. "Now you just relax ok?"

She smiled and he leaned and kissed her. "I'll go make those arrangements. Any place in particular you want to go?"

"Somewhere quiet and beautiful."

"Done." He kissed her again and headed to the office to make the arrangements. He hoped getting away would help her. He made the arrangements and they were leaving in two days. He called John and told him that he and Holly were going out of town and he told him about Holly leaving her job. John was all for it. He said it gave Alex more time to get her pregnant again. "That's not the whole reason I'm doing this. She needs to get away. To relax so she can heal."

"She can do that while you're working to get her pregnant." John replied. "We need a baby boy. And we need that now. So you have sex with her five or six times a day until she's knocked up again.'

Alex sighed. "We will get pregnant when the time is right. Now I have to go and get the trip ready. I will call you when we get back."

"Alright but remember our plan. You get her knocked up again and we get the money."

"Must you speak so crudely about my wife?"

"I didn't realize you were so sensitive with your feelings about her. I mean she is just a means to get the money."

"I love Holly. And I'm done with this conversation. I have things to do. Goodbye John." He said hanging up before more was said. He sighed. He hated the way John was. But he had raised him and he could never really go against him. He owed him everything.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjEricHo

* * *

Alex and Holly walked into the hotel suite and he smiled at her. She smiled back and walked to the balcony. She opened the doors and walked out into it. She looked out at the blue ocean. They had decided to go to St. Martin. It wasn't a big island and it would be more private. She felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Enjoying the view." He whispered to her.

"I love the ocean." She said as she leaned back against him. "It's so peaceful."

"This is what we need. A nice, quiet, peaceful place to unwind and just be together. Without any distractions." She nodded and leaned further back into him. "How about we take a nap and then have a nice dinner in the restaurant?"

She turned to him. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"I'm not rushing you. I really did mean a nap. We have the next week to enjoy each other. We can take our time." She nodded and they headed back in. He left the door to the balcony open because she liked the smell of the ocean and the breeze. They laid down on the bed and were soon asleep.

Randy and Dena sat with Ted and Amber in the restaurant. They were doing some wedding plans. "I'm glad Holly got out of town for a few days. She needs it." Randy said as they sat there.

"She's needs more than a vacation." Amber replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Amber said.

"No. Why does Holly need more than a vacation?"

"Because she's not herself. She and I fought the other day. And she told me leave. She actually threw me out of her house."

"Were you being a brat?" Randy asked her.

"Not. She was being the brat."

"What exactly was said?"

"I asked her to go out to lunch or I would bring lunch to her. She said she didn't want anything. I told her she couldn't stay locked away forever. That she had to move on from this. She told me I should be happy because I got what I wanted and nobody was taking away from my wedding now."

Randy looked at her. "You know she's just upset right? I mean she just lost a child. I know it was a miscarriage but to her it was a child that she wanted so much."

"I know that. But it still hurt when she said it."

"When she gets back from this vacation, I know she will apologize and be better. She's just very emotional right now."

"And you always take up for her." Amber said to him. "Why do you all insist we cater to the little princess. You always take her side. No matter if it's right or wrong. I sometimes wonder why I even bother telling you anything. You immediately have an excuse for her."

"Would you listen to yourself? She's been through a traumatic experience. Maybe you were being a brat."

"Maybe you're a pompous asshole."

"Guys, enough." Dena said to her sister-in-law and her husband. "Let's get off this subject and enjoy dinner."

"Fine." Randy said.

"Whatever." Amber added.

"Great." Dena replied. She always seem to be playing referee for two of them. They were just took much alike.

Alex smiled when Holly stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the yellow sundress. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Ready for a romantic dinner?" She nodded as she took his arm and they headed out. He had planned a romantic dinner at an ocean front restaurant. He hoped it would take her mind off things and help her relax.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated by the window overlooking the ocean. Alex ordered them some wine and they looked over the menu.

"So, this place is nice." Alex said after they had ordered.

"It is." She smiled as she looked out the window.

"Holly, I wanted to talk to you about trying for another baby. I'm not saying it has to be right now but eventually. I was hoping we could try."

She sighed as she turned back from the window. "I want us to try for another one. I do. I just don't know if I'm ready right now."

He took her hand in his. "I know and I'm not rushing you about this. We can try in three months, six months, a year. I just want us to have a baby. I want us to start a family together."

"I want that too. I want a family with you."

"So, we agree to try again when you're ready."

"Yes." She said smiling a little.

"So, what are you going to do about Amber? I know you guys had a little fight before we left."

"I'll apologize like I always do."

"I have heard her apologize to you before."

"I know. We will work this out. We always too." Holly replied.

"You guys have a complicated relationship."

"We do. She doesn't like you and she's made no secret about it. Everyone can focus on her wedding now."

"Hol, I don't care if she likes me or not. I don't want it to come between you and her. So, when we get back, apologize and play nice. And she's been trying. I think that's because of you." He looked at her. "She has been trying. So, I think things will be better." She nodded. "Anyway, let's not focus on that. This vacation is about you and me. So how about we take a walk on the beach after dinner?"

"I would like that." She smiled.

Amber and Ted arrived home after dinner with Randy and Dena. "So, who is going to apologize first? You or Holly?"

"Me I guess even though I didn't do anything wrong."

Ted sighed. "Amber, cut her a little slack. She is going through a hard time."

"I'm tired of everyone saying that. I realize it's a hard time for her. But I'm just trying to be there for her and she doesn't seem to care that I am." she said. "I'm trying to like Alex more. I'm being nice to him and I'm trying."

"I know and I'm sure Holly appreciates it." He said to her. "So, when she gets back from vacation, just talk to her. You never know. She might apologize to you first."

"Maybe. I just wish she wasn't so mad at me."

"She just wants you to like her husband. We're all family. And it makes it easier if we all get along. I know you know that. So, when they get back, be nice to Alex and get along with him. No matter if you don't think he's good enough for her or whatever, she loves him and he is her husband."

"He's earned points for taking such good care of her through this."

"Well, that's a good start." Ted smiled.

Amber sighed. "I'm willing to try with him for Holly."

"Good. Then when they get back from vacation, I'm sure Holly will apologize and you will apologize and we can get back to planning our wedding."

"I don't wont to think about this anymore." Ted smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Allow me to provide a distraction." She smiled as he kissed her and picked her up and carried her upstairs where they stayed locked away for the night.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly smiled as she woke up with her head rested on Alex's chest. They had finally made love for the first time after the miscarriage. They had been on the island for a week now.

"Good morning." He said as he looked at her.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She said before kissing him. "Last night was wonderful."

"Every time with you is wonderful." She smiled. "So, how about we order room service and eat on the balcony?"

"I love that." she smiled. "So, we head back tomorrow."

"Yep. Are you ready to go back and return to life?"

"Yeah."

"So, are you still going to quit your job?"

"I think I want to take some time off. I just can't really deal with being around babies right now. I talked to my boss and she is going to give me a leave of absence. So I can go back when I'm ready."

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I know and you have no idea how much that means to me."

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked. "Pancakes and sausage and a chocolate croissant?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I'm going to get showered. Then maybe we could go antiquing? I know you hate to shop but please?"

He kissed her again. "Anything you want baby."

"Great. Because I read about these antique shops downtown that have some very rare stuff." She smiled and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

He smiled as she did. It was great that she was happier and smiling now. He knew it meant she was healing and that was a good thing. He groaned when he heard his cell phone. He groaned more when he saw it was John.

"What?" He said when he answered.

"Just wanted to call and see how your vacation was going."

"It's going great. Holly and I are having a great time. We come back tomorrow."

"Is she pregnant yet? Have you been trying?"

"We had to wait until she was healed to try. And we finally made love last night."

"You have been there for over a week and you're just now screwing her."

Alex sighed. "I told you. We had to wait for her to heal."

"Alex, we need a baby boy. We can't get access to the money without it. I've tried but your parents made that trust iron clad."

"John, I'm trying to enjoy this vacation with my wife. I will talk to you when we get back."

"Alright. But I expect her to be pregnant soon." He hung up before more was said.

He couldn't believe the nerve of his god father. Didn't he understand that Holly needed time to heal. He looked up as the bathroom door opened.

"Everything okay?" She asked when she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Yeah. Just something that can wait until we get back. I'll go get ready and we will head out to shop."

"Yeah I expected you to join in the shower." She smiled.

He got up and kissed her. "Sorry baby. Important call. But maybe when we get home?"

She smiled as he headed to the shower. She heard a knock on the door knew it was room service. She had enjoyed the vacation and she hated to go back.

"So, Holly comes back tomorrow." Randy said to Amber as they were having breakfast.

"Is she having a good time?"

"I guess so."

"Didn't you talk to her? Isn't that how you know when she's coming home?"

"No. Alex told me when they would be back before they left. He wanted me to make sure their mail was put in the house."

"Always being the ever doting big brother to your favorite sister."

"I don't have a favorite."

"Yeah you do and don't deny it." Amber said to him. "Everyone knows she's your favorite."

"I love both my sisters." He replied to her.

"Sure you do."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? We're siblings. You, me and Holly. I love you both."

"Lets not start a fight okay?" Dena said.

"I'm not starting it." Randy replied.

"I'm just telling the truth. Randy knows Holly's his favorite."

"I love you both. Why have you never believed that?"

"The past speaks for itself."

"Can we not do this and enjoy this?" Ted asked them.

"He asked." Amber replied. "Randy, you've always been Holly's protector. And she is always been your favorite. You will always do anything for her. Don't insult me by denying it? I'm not stupid. I know that's how it is."

"You're my sister too and I love you. And Holly loves you. You will work things out when she gets back." Randy sighed. "Amber, I do love you and I would do anything for you too."

"You would?"

"Yeah I would."

"Then give us your blessing. Don't say what you think I want to hear either. And walk me down the aisle like you did Holly."

Randy sighed. "I can't say I'm okay with you marrying a cop. But I want you to be happy and if this is what you want, then you have my blessing and I will walk you down the aisle."

Amber smiled. "I guess that's all I can ask for. Except one more thing. Apologize to Teddy for chasing him out of my apartment in his underwear with a gun."

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry for chasing him out of the apartment in his underwear."

"Thank you." Amber smiled. "Now, we can finish planning this wedding."

"I'll be glad to get it over with. Once you're married to Ted, you'll be his problem." Randy said causing her to look at his face as he cracked a smile. "I'm kidding. But I will make sure I wish Teddy good luck. You're a brat when you want to be."

"Aren't we all?" She replied.

Alex and Holly walked through the shops on the island. Alex was happy that she was happier than she had been for the past few weeks. He thought about what John had said. He knew the terms of the trust account and he knew how much John wanted that money. But he decided to let things happen like they were going too. If he and Holly got pregnant again soon, great. But if they didn't, that was okay too.

"You look like you're a million miles away."

"I'm just thinking." He smiled as they stopped to look at some antique jewelry.

"About what?" She asked as she picked up a emerald ring.

"Just us." He saw her admiring the ring. "Do you want it?"

"What?"

"The ring."

"No, I was just looking." She smiled. "Let's go look at the watches." She took his hand and they headed to the next vendor. "So, what about us?"

"About having another baby. I was thinking that we should just leave it up to nature."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning. If it happens soon , great. If it doesn't happen right away, that's okay too."

"Alright, we will leave it up to fate. But it can't hurt to help fate along now can it?"

"No." He said with a smile. "Now, why don't we find you something great and then we can head back to the hotel?"

"Great." She smiled and they started looking at some things. He took notice of everything she looked at. He could sense the change in her on the vacation and he was glad. He knew she still wasn't completely emotionally healed from the miscarriage but she was open to them having another one and that was a good thing.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted looked over at Amber as they drove home. "You know what I think? I think you and Randy butt heads because you're so much a like." He said. Amber looked over at him.

"Then what exactly does that say about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if I'm so much like Randy, then you're marrying him."

Ted looked at her. "Please don't say it like that."

She laughed. "Well, you said it."

"Okay, you're not exactly alike but you both are stubborn."

"You see stubbornness, I see passion." She said. He turned to look at her after they pulled into the driveway.

"I am going to have my hands full aren't I?"

"Not if you remember that I'm always right." she said smiling.

"God, I love you." He said.

"Me or Randy?" She said teasingly as she got out of the car and they headed into the house. She barely got inside when he picked her up.

"I love you. Randy isn't really my type." He laughed as he carried her to the bedroom.

A few days later, Amber decided to go visit Holly. She knew they were back from vacation. She had called the hospital but they said Holly was taking a leave of absence. She pulled up into the driveway and knocked on the backdoor.

"Hey, sis." Holly said when she answered. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to come and see you. And to see how your vacation was." Amber said walking in.

"It was great. Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine." Holly nodded and poured her a cup.

Holly poured herself one and they sat down at the kitchen table. "Amber, I'm sorry for before I left. I just know you don't like Alex. But I shouldn't have went off like I did. I'm sorry."

"Alex kind of grows on you after awhile. He takes good care of you."

"He does." Holly smiled. "He's not rushing me to get pregnant again even though I know he really wants a baby."

"He wants a baby?" Amber asked. She found it a little strange.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just usually it's the wife who wants the baby so much." Amber replied.

"I do but I'm not in a rush. I'm only 22. I have plenty of time to have kids. But Alex really wants one. I mean all he talks about is having a son. And I want to give him that." Holly said. "But I'm glad he's not rushing me. I just want to really heal from the miscarriage. But we did talk and we decided to let nature decide."

"I think that's a good idea." Amber said.

"So you're getting married in three weeks. You excited?"

"I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be. You and Ted are meant for each other. You will have a long and happy marriage. Besides you guys have been together for awhile."

"Yeah..Randy apologized to him. Well...sorta. I...I just love him so much. You know...?"

"I know." Holly smiled. "So, what else happened while I was gone?'

"Not much. Just the usual me and Randy fight."

"You guys are always fighting about something." Holly laughed. "Dad always said you guys were too much alike."

"Seems to be a popular opinion. Teddy told me the same thing."

"Well he's right. You both are stubborn and will stand your ground on whatever you take a stand against." Holly laughed. "So, how about a family dinner? With all of us?"

"I think that's a good idea. Did you wanna come with me tomorrow for my final fitting?"

"Of course." She smiled. "So, did you want to stay for lunch?"

"Are you cooking or we going out?"

"I thought we could go have lunch at The Bistro. Then maybe do a little shopping. If you don't have anything to do."

"I'm off from work today. What about you? You normally work on Wednesday."

"Yeah. I'm taking a leave of absence. I just can't work with the babies right now. Alex supports my decision. So I'm taking some time. I get to be a housewife." She laughed.

Amber laughed. "Then you better have cupcakes and muffins every time I come over."

"Deal." Holly replied.

"This family dinner. Alex's godfather isn't going to be there is he?"

"No. I'm not inviting him. I meant our family. My siblings and their spouses or boyfriends. And me and Alex. That's it."

"Good. I'm sorry. I know he raised Alex but he's creepy."

Holly laughed. "I agree. I only put up with him for Alex. But thankfully, we don't have to go over there too often."

"So lets go get mani/pedis. Ooh and maybe a smoothie."

"Sounds good." Holly smiled and got her purse and keys. Once all the doors were locked, they headed out the back and she set the alarm. They got into her SUV and headed to the nail salon.

Randy sat at the restaurant and waited for Alex to show up for lunch. He looked up as Alex sat down.

"So, what's up with lunch?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you and see how things were. With you and with Holly." He said to him. "I wanted to know how she is after the miscarriage."

"She's getting better everyday. She is taking a leave of absence from work. Working with the babies is too hard on her. And we're leaving it up to chance about when we get pregnant again."

'That's a good thing. You guys haven't been married all that long. You need to take time and enjoy life without a child. Enjoying being married." Randy replied to him. "I'm glad she's healing. I worry about her."

"She's fine, Randy. I would never let anything hurt her."

"I know. I trust you to take care of my sister. Just don't rush her into another baby."

"I would never do that."

"Good." Randy replied. "Then my work as a brother is done."

Alex laughed. He wasn't going to rush her. If it happened, it happened. He knew John wouldn't be pleased but he didn't care. He would just have to realize that it would happen when it was suppose to.

"You're a good brother."

"I try to be. Nothing means more to me than my family." Alex nodded as they had lunch.

Holly arrived home after shopping with Amber. She was shocked to find Alex's godfather waiting at the door.

"Can I help you John?" She asked him.

"I was looking for Alex. He wasn't at work so I thought maybe you guys were taking the day together."

"No. I just went shopping with my sister."

"How lovely. Can you just have Alex give me a call when he gets home?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Thank you, Holly." He said as he walked back to his car.

She unlocked the door and headed in. She put up everything she had brought and got things ready for dinner. She had called Alex on his cell phone and he said that he had met Randy for lunch and then headed back to the office. She told him that John had stopped by and wanted him to call him.

Alex hung up with Holly and called John. "I told you to talk to me only. Not my wife." Alex said when John picked up.

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"What do you want?" Alex asked him.

"I wanted to know how the baby making was coming and don't take that tone with me."

Alex sighed. "It will take time. Just give us time to get pregnant again."

"Alright but I want her pregnant soon." John said hanging up.

Alex sighed and hung up. He wished John would get off his back about a baby. He wasn't in a rush. Both he and Holly were young. They had plenty of time to have children.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber was sitting in the chair to get her hair done, a nervous panic floating through her. "Relax, sis. Everything is going to be perfect." Holly said from the chair beside her. "This is your wedding day."

"I'm just nervous about the wedding and being married. What if it's different from living together."

"Marriage is great. Sure you have issues but most of the time it's perfect and since you and Ted have lived together already, you won't find it any different."

Amber smiled. "Were you this nervous when you married Alex?"

"I was nervous but I knew once the wedding was over, we would have a great life." She smiled. "But it's normal to be nervous."

"That's good to know." She smiled as the hair stylist put the veil on her head.

"Oh My God, you look beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you look beautiful." Holly said with tears in her eyes. "I can't wait to see how you look in the wedding dress."

"Turn off the water works, Hol." She laughed. "God, you're emotional today. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were pregnant again."

"I'm not. Well, I don't think I am." Holly replied wiping the tears. "I'm just happy for you. You're finally getting married." She looked at her watch. "And we need to get to the church and get dressed."

Amber nodded and they walked out to the car. "I wonder if Teddy is this nervous."

"I'm sure he is." Holly smiled as they got into the car.

"Ted, relax, man." Alex said as they stood in the groom's room. "This is the happiest day of your life."

"What if I'm a lousy husband? What if I can't live up to her expectations."

"You could never disappoint her." Randy said walking in. "She loves you."

"Randy's right." Alex replied. "You won't be a lousy husband because you love Amber more than anything. And that's the most important thing."

Ted looked at Randy. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Randy smiled.

"Nah, it just means I hate you a little less."

Holly and Amber arrived at the church and headed into the bridal room. Dena was already there. She and Holly helped Amber into her wedding dress and stepped back.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful." Holly said with tears in her eyes.

Amber smiled. "Thanks. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"I don't know." Holly said. "But it's not about me. This is your day. So, let's get you ready to get married to the love of your life."

Amber nodded as Holly headed to the restroom. Dena looked at Amber. "You know she's pregnant."

"I know." Amber smiled. "And I'm happy for her."

"I am too but this is about you. She was right about that. So, let's get those flowers." Dena said as Holly came out of the bathroom. "Lets go make you Mrs. DiBiase." Amber nodded and they walked out into the hallway. Everyone took their places. Randy walked up to Amber.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "And thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Well, dad would want me too. I walked Holly and now you. I'm honored to give you away even if it is to Ted."

"Randy...don't start."

"I'm kidding. If you're happy, I'm happy for you." He said as the doors opened and they started down the aisle.

She smiled when she saw Ted standing there looking so handsome. Randy handed her over to Ted and they took their place in front of the officiant.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman on holy matrimony." He said to the guests. "Marriage is an honorable estate and not to be taken lightly. Ted and Amber have you come here today of your own free will to be married?"

"We have." They said.

"Then we will proceed with the vows. Ted, you may go first."

Ted took a deep breath and smiled as he turned to Amber. "Amber, I love you more than words can say but I'm going to try anyway. I love your passion, your determination and strength. I love your kind and generous spirit and your big heart. The happiest day of my life was the day you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. I love you and I will love you for the rest of our lives."

"The ring please." He took the ring from the best man. "Ted, place the ring on her finger and say, I, Ted, take you, Amber to be my wife and join my life with yours."

"I, Ted, take you, Amber to be my wife and join my life with yours." He said as he slipped the ring on.

"Amber, you may say your vows now."

"Teddy, I never thought I'd find someone who could put up with me and be there for me no matter what. But in spite of all my faults and my moods, you see the real me and you love me. Truly love me. I can't thank you enough for always being there to be my support, my rock, my everything. And I know that no matter what life throws at us, we will be just fine as long as we love each as much as we do today. I will love you always."

"Amber, take the ring and place it on Ted's finger and say, I, Amber, take you, Ted to be my husband and join my life with yours."

"I, Amber, take you, Ted to be my husband and join my life with yours." She smiled as she slipped the ring on.

"Ted and Amber, by giving of rings and saying vows. You pledge your commitment to each other. So by the power vested in me by God and the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Teddy smiled as he placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned in and kissed her gently but deeply. She smiled and bit her lip when he pulled away. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ted and Amber DiBiase."

Everyone clapped as they did and then stood as they walked up the aisle. The wedding party followed and they all headed to the reception. Holly smiled as Ted and Amber had their first dance.

"You look happy." She heard beside her and turned to see her brother there.

"I am happy. I'm happy for Amber and Ted. They deserve this."

"There's something else about you today."

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem to be...glowing." He said sitting down by her.

"That's happiness glow." She smiled. "I'm happy for my sister. She deserves this and I'm happy that I have you as my brother and happy that I have a wonderful husband. Everything is good."

"Alright." He said but he knew it was more. Dena had told him that she and Amber both thought Holly was pregnant again. "It's time for my speech."

"Good luck." Holly smiled as he got up and took the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Randy said as he took the microphone. "I just wanted to make a toast to the bride and groom. Our family hasn't had the easiest time this year. But we have made it here. To my sister, Amber and her husband, Ted. I wish you both nothing but the best in life. Ted, make sure you take care of my little sister. To the bride and groom and a long and happy marriage." He said holding up his glass.

"To the bride and groom." everyone said as they held up their glasses too.

Amber smiled at him. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Come dance with me." She nodded and they headed out to the floor. "You make a very beautiful bride, little sister."

"Thank you and thank you for the toast and walking me down the aisle.'

"Well, you're my little sister. I wanted to do this. I just wish mom and dad were here."

"They are in spirit." She smiled. "I know they would be happy that the three of us are all settled and married."

"And you and Ted really do look great together." Amber smiled.

"Thanks." She said as Ted walked over.

"You mind if I dance with my wife?" he asked. Randy smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. You just make sure you take care of her." He handed her over and walked over to where his wife was.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Ted asked as they danced. "And soon we will be on our way to Italy for our honeymoon."

"I'm so ready. I love Italy." She smiled. She and Holly had taken a two week cooking tour of Italy at their mother assistance a few years earlier. "In fact, let's head out of here now and go up to the honeymoon suite. I'm ready to start it already."

He laughed and kissed her. He walked over to the band leader who announced they were leaving. Randy and Holly kissed Amber goodbye and she and Ted headed out. It was the perfect day and she was glad that she and Ted were finally married.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Two weeks later, Holly sat on the edge of the tub and smiled as she held the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't wait to tell Alex and the rest of her family. Amber and Ted had invited them for dinner to celebrate their return from their honeymoon. Everyone would be together. She'd tell them all then. She looked up as Alex walked to the door and smiled at her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"You're been in here a while." He said walking in. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." She smiled. "We're having a baby."

"Are you serious?" Holly nodded. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. "This is fantastic news."

"I was hoping you would be excited." She smiled.

"Are you kidding? This is wonderful. I can't wait." He kissed her again. "I can't wait to tell everyone we're having a baby. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I just took the test. I need to make an appointment with my doctor to get the specifics."

"Can we go today? Before dinner tonight at Amber and Ted's."

"I'll call and see." She said walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom picking up the house phone. She dialed Dr. Garcia's office and they had an appointment open that morning. She hung up and looked at Alex. "She can see us in an hour."

"Great." He smiled. He was so happy that she was expecting again. He knew this time it would be fine and they would have their son. "I love you so much Holly."

"I love you too." She smiled as they headed out. They got into the car and drove to the doctor's office.

Holly signed in at the reception desk and sat down. She was excited to know how far along she was and when the baby was due.

"Holly, how are you today?" Dr. Garcia said when she came in.

"I'm fine. I took a home pregnancy test and it said positive. So, I'm here to get the details."

"Alright. Let's do an ultrasound and see what's going on and we will do a blood test to confirm the pregnancy." Lillian said as she drew blood from Holly and then handed it to the nurse to take to the lab. "Alright. Let's do the ultrasound." She put the gel on Holly stomach and started moving the probe. "There's the baby." She said pointing to the screen. "Good heartbeat. Everything seems fine." She smiled.

"What about the previous miscarriage?" Alex asked.

"I don't see a problem."

"I mean can she have another one."

"I can't say for certain. We just have to wait and see. But I see no issues that might cause a miscarriage. But that still means I want you to take it easy."

"I will." Holly replied.

"Good. I will give you some medicine for the morning sickness and some prenatal vitamins. Rest and make sure you don't over do it." Holly nodded as the doctor wrote out the scripts and handed them to her. "And I will see you in a month." They headed out and headed to Amber and Ted's excited about the news..

Amber stood in the dining room setting the table. She had the dinner all done. "This looks amazing." Ted said walking up behind her.

She smiled and turned around to face him. "Thanks."

"I think this will be a great family dinner."

"I think so too." She said as the doorbell rang. "And that's probably Alex and Holly." Ted nodded and headed to get the door.

He answered the door and smiled when he saw them standing there. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Holly smiled. "Where my sister?"

"She's putting the last details on dinner." He said as they walked in. "She's in the kitchen."

"Great. I'm going in there." Holly kissed Alex and headed into the kitchen.

Ted looked at Alex. "Why don't we head in the living room and watch the game?"

"Sounds good." Alex smiled and followed him in there.

Holly walked into the kitchen and Amber smiled when she looked up at her. "Glad you came."

"Me too. So, how is married life treating you?" Holly asked sitting down at the island in the kitchen.

"Good. Really good." Amber said smiling. "You look like you're in a great mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Holly smiled. "I have a wonderful husband and a wonderful family. Life is good and I have a feeling it will get better."

"Are you pregnant?"

Holly smiled a little bit. "I am. But we wanted to tell you guys together.'

"I'm so happy for you." Amber said hugging her. "It's not too soon right?"

"No, it's just the right time. Alex and I decided after the miscarriage, we would leave it up to mother nature. And I guess mother nature thinks it's the right time."

"That's great sweetie." Amber said smiling. She went back to doing the last few things for dinner trying to shrug off the nagging in her gut.

"Have you and Teddy talked about babies?"

"No. We're going to wait a while. We want to enjoy married life first." Amber smiled. "But you and I are different people."

"Yeah we are." Holly replied. "Do you think I'm rushing into this?"

"Only you know that for sure."

Holly sighed. "I know it's soon after the first miscarriage but I want be a mom."

"Then you have your answer." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Holly replied. "Thanks."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Holly smiled. "And I want the same for you. I want you to be happy also."

"I am happy. I'm married to the man I love and nothing could be better than that."

"I know what you mean." Holly smiled as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Randy and Dena." Amber smiled. "Teddy, can you get the door?"

"Yeah." He said from the living room and headed to the door. He opened it to Randy and Dena. "Glad you guys came."

"Well, it's a family dinner." Randy smiled. "And I hope we're having something good."

"I heard that!" Amber said from the kitchen.

Randy laughed as he joined Ted and Alex in the living room and Dena headed into the kitchen. "Are we ready to eat yet?" She asked when she walked in.

"Almost." Amber replied. "Where's my brother?"

"The living room with Alex and Ted."

"Figures." Amber laughed.

"You need any help?" Amber shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, I got this." She said as she finished up the dinner. "Can you tell the guys dinner time?"

Dena nodded and headed into the living room. Everyone was soon seated around the table. "Well, since everyone is here, I have an announcement." Holly said mid way through dinner.

"What announcement?" Randy asked.

"Alex and I are having a baby. We just found out."

"That's wonderful news."

"Thanks. We are very happy." Alex smiled.

"Well, it's great." Randy smiled. "I'm so happy for you." He looked at Amber. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No." She laughed. "Ted and I are going to wait for a little bit."

"Alright." He smiled.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk about everything. Amber smiled as she looked around. She was glad that their family was happy. It had been a hard year for them. But they made it together.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A week later, Holly was getting ready to cook dinner. She'd been taking it easy all day long because she hadn't been feeling well. She got up off the couch and put her hand to her forehead before she fell to the floor.

Alex pulled up to the house after work. He'd had a stressful day. They were trying to get a contact and it wasn't going like they had hoped. He walked in the kitchen and saw that Holly wasn't there. He walked further into the house and saw her lying on the floor.

"Holly!" He yelled and ran to her side. He saw the blood and quickly dialed 911. The paramedics arrived and rushed her to the hospital.

Alex sat in the waiting room waiting on news. He hoped Holly and the baby were okay. He called Randy and Amber and told them he was at the hospital with Holly. He looked up as Amber came running in

"What happened?" She asked as she walked up.

"I don't know." He said with sigh. "I came home from work and she was lying on the floor." He said just as the doctor came out. "Doctor, how is she?"

"She's resting." She replied to him.

"And the baby." He asked.

"I'm sorry. She lost the baby." Alex slumped down in the chair and looked like someone had punched all the air out of him. He couldn't believe this was happening again.

He looked at Amber. "Why don't you go see her? I need to talk to the doctor." Amber nodded and the doctor pointed to which room she was.

"Doctor, is there some reason this is happening again?" He asked once Amber was gone. "I mean it's unusual to have two right?"

"Not necessarily." The doctor said. "Miscarriages are still a mystery. They sometimes have no cause. It just happens. There is nothing wrong with Holly. I believe both miscarriages are stress related."

"Stress related." Alex repeated.

"Yes. I want her to stay here overnight. But she is able to have more children. That's not an issue. When she goes get pregnant again, she needs to as little stress as possible." The doctor said before walking off.

Alex sighed. He would have to tell John that Holly miscarried again. He didn't understand how stress could do this. What kind of stress could Holly have?

Amber walked into the room where Holly was. "Hey."

"Hey." She said sadly. "I guess the doctor told you."

"He told me and Alex." She replied as she walked in and sat down. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She said with a sigh. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Honey sometimes these things happen. We may never know why."

"Two miscarriages in just a few months. That's not nothing." She sighed. "Alex wanted a baby so much and now that's gone. What if he blames me this time? That he realizes its my fault about the miscarriages. I have to be doing something wrong to cause them."

"Holly, this isn't your fault. You've been nothing but careful. You take good care of yourself. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be now."

"Because you've had so much experience being pregnant right?"

Amber sighed. She knew exactly where this was heading. Just like the first miscarriage, Holly was going to be angry and mean. "I don't have any experience being pregnant. I just know this isn't your fault and Alex won't blame you. He loves you."

Holly sighed. "Why don't you go on home? I'm tired and just want to sleep." She said to him. "Amber, I appreciate that you're here. But I just really want to be alone. I'm getting out of here tomorrow and we can hang out later."

"Holly..."

"Please Amber. Just leave."

Amber sighed. "Alright but I will see you tomorrow." She hugged her and walked out of the room. She honestly had no idea what she could say to make Holly feel better. She walked to the waiting room where Alex was. "She asked me to leave. So I'm going. I will see her tomorrow."

Alex nodded and watched as Amber walked away. He sighed and headed toward Holly's room. He couldn't believe she had miscarried again.

"Baby..."

Holly looked up as Alex walked in. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted this baby. I did too."

"I know you did."

"I just don't understand what happened." She said as she started to cry. He moved closer to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. We can try again. You'll see. We will have a house full." He hoped he was right. He knew John would not be happy about this. "Why don't you rest? I have some calls to make so I can stay with you." She nodded as he left. He walked to a quiet area in the hospital and dialed John's number. He was not looking forward to this conversation.

"How is she?"

Alex sighed. "She lost the baby."

"This is unacceptable. Perhaps you need a new wife. If this one can't give you a son, you have to find one that can." John replied.

"Are you out of your mind? I love her John. And she needs me now more than ever."

"I told you before love is for the weak. Either she gives you a son or we find someone who can."

"I will not find anyone else. Holly is the one. And we will have a son when the time is right. And this subject is closed for now." He said hanging up before more was said. He hated John most of the time. But he owed him so much too. And he had to pay that debt out of respect to his parents

Amber headed to the police station after leaving the hospital. She walked in and saw Randy at his desk. "Hey, bro."

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked her.

"Came to see you. Holly is going to need you. She's in the hospital. She lost the baby."

"What? She lost the baby?" He asked. She nodded. "I can't believe this. Is Alex with her?"

"He found her." She said sitting down. "She's so upset and blaming herself. More than the first one."

"You're worried about her?" Amber nodded.

"About both of them."

"I'll stop by and talk to them okay?"

"Good." She said sitting down. "I don't want this to ruin her marriage. They both want kids so much. And two miscarriages? That has to be hard on a marriage."

"I will talk to them." He looked at her. "I'm proud of you know you."

"For what?"

"For realizing that Alex loves Holly and for not wanting their marriage to end because you don't like him. You're finally growing up."

Amber smiled and rolled her eyes. "Tell Teddy dinner will be ready by 7."

"I will." Randy said as she turned and left. He sighed and got his things together. He needed to go to the hospital and see Holly. He hoped Holly and Alex would be okay from this.

Alex sat in Holly's room staring at the bed after she'd finally fallen asleep. He couldn't believe she had miscarried again. The doctor had said nothing was wrong. That this was something that happens but he believe it was stress related. He didn't see what kind of stress she had. She didn't work right now. He just wished he knew what was causing the miscarriages.

He looked over at her as she opened her eyes. "Hey baby."

"Hey." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just tired and drained." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"Holly, you don't have to apologize. This wasn't your fault. The doctor said it was stress related."

"What stress? I don't really have any other than your godfather who keeps after me about how I'm feeling and if I know it's a boy."

"John called you?" He asked. He had told him to not call her.

"He called me earlier today. He wanted to know if I knew if the baby was a boy."

"I'll talk to him okay?"

"Okay." She replied. "I'm very sorry."

"I know. We can try again when the time is right. You still want a baby right?"

"Of course I want one."

"Good." He said. "Holly, I know we will have a baby. When the time is right."

"I hope so." She said softly. She was afraid that if she didn't get pregnant, he would leave. She wanted to give him a child. She knew how much he wanted one and she did too. She just wished she would and stop having these miscarriages.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly came home a few days later. She went upstairs immediately. Alex sighed when she did. He hoped she didn't go into depression as she had when she miscarried the first time. The doctor had assured them that they could try again and that the odds of another miscarriage was slim. He hadn't had a chance to talk to John but he was going too. He wasn't sure about leaving Holly alone but he had to.

"Baby, I need to go talk to John about him calling you." He said walking in the bedroom. "I will be right back."

"Okay." She said softly. "Can you bring something to eat? Anything you want."

"I will." He kissed her and headed out to talk to John.

Holly had just closed her eyes when her cell phone rang and she sighed seeing it was Amber. "Hello." She said picking up.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how you were."

"I'm okay. I'm just resting."

"Do you want me to come over? We can hang out and watch movies."

"No, I just want to rest. Maybe later in the week. I just want to rest today."

"I can come to you if you want."

"Maybe later in the week. I really just want to rest and be alone. Alex went to talk to his godfather." Holly said. "How about we get together in a few days and hang out?"

"Oh. Yeah. That sounds great. Just let me know when."

"Okay. Bye." Holly said hanging up. She sighed and put the phone on vibrate. She just wanted some quiet.

Alex arrived at John and headed in. "Well nice to see you here." John said when he walked in. "So, have you decided to dump that girl and find one who will give you a son?"

"No. I love Holly. And I don't care if I have a son or not."

John walked over and before Alex could say anything, he slapped him. "Yes you do. And never say you don't. You want to stay married to that girl fine. But you better have a son soon. It's time you put her in her place. You let her do what she wants and you just go along with it. It's time you show her you are in charge of her and what you say goes." He sat down at the desk. "Now, this isn't open for discussion anymore. You show her who's in charge and I know you know how to do that."

"I can't even believe you're suggesting that."

"You listen to me and you listen good. All women are good for is what they can do in bedroom, which leads to the son we both desperately need you to have and what they can do in the kitchen. If something's wrong with her to where she can't have a viable pregnancy that will produce your son, find someone who can. But you take control and you make her know her worth to you. You got that?"

"Yeah I got it." He said turning and walking out. He got into his car and drove away. He drove around the city to calm down before he headed home. He needed to calm his temper and nerves before he headed home to Holly. The whole situation was maddening. He wanted so badly to tell John to go to hell and that he loved Holly even if they never had children. But he also loved the wealth and the lifestyle John had introduced him to. He picked up dinner and headed home.

A few week later, Amber and Holly were out shopping. Over the last few weeks, Alex had been working a lot and Holly was tired of being at home alone.

"Everything okay?" Amber asked as they looked through Macy's.

"Yeah." Holly replied as she picked up some makeup.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Alex and I seem to be drifting a part a little. He's been working a lot." She looked at Amber. "It will get better."

"I hope so." She replied. "Holly, this second miscarriage has to be rough on both of you. And it's common for marriage to suffer. But you have to not let it. You love Alex right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then tell him you need him. That you have to heal together."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Honey, you've got to be honest with him."

"Yeah." Holly replied. They finished up shopping and headed home.

Alex stood in his boss's officer listening to Wade talk about the new account. After he had told them about the account, he turned to Alex. "So, Alex, I assume you're having your poker game this week?"

"Yes sir."

"Great." Wade smiled. "I look forward to your wife's delicious food." He looked around at the table. "And I expect everyone in this room to be there. Chris is out of town right now. So, it will just be the five of us."

"Alright. I'll see you guys tonight." Alex said. They nodded and headed out. He picked up the phone and called Holly and told her about the game and he would like her to make some food for everyone.

Holly got out the stuff to make food once she hung up the phone. She had hoped to have some alone time with Alex tonight. But she knew he liked his poker nights. She decided that she'd read a book in the bedroom and stay out of their way.

She had everything done by the time Alex walked in the door. "I have everything ready." She said when he did.

"Great. I'm going to get a quick shower and change my clothes and set up the table." He kissed her quickly and headed upstairs. The doorbell rang and she answered it.

"Mr. Barrett, nice to see you again." She said when let Alex's boss in.

"You too, and you can call me Wade. I don't mind." He smiled.

"Okay. Wade." She replied. "Can I get you something to drink? Beer or anything?"

"Beer is good." She nodded and headed into the kitchen. She got the beer out of the fridge and brought it to him just as Alex came downstairs.

"Wade, you're early."

"I know. I wanted to help you set up." Alex nodded and he and Wade set up the dining room table for the game. Holly put the snacks and beers on it and headed upstairs once the others arrived. Wade looked around. "Pity Holly didn't stay down here to socialize with the rest of us."

"She's still trying to come to terms with the second miscarriage."

"Still, she's not being a gracious hostess." John said. He'd come in with the rest of the guys. He looked at Alex, the meaning behind it understood loud and clear.

Alex excused himself and walked into the bedroom. "You're being rude to our guests."

"They're your guests babe. And I've never been at the poker games before. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I want you downstairs."

"I'd rather stay up here and read."

"It wasn't a request." He said as he grabbed her arm. "Now get downstairs."

"Why do you want me there? It's for guys." She said pulling away from him.

He grabbed her arm again and a little harder this time. "I want you downstairs being a gracious hostess to our guests. This isn't a request. So there is no negotiating."

"You're hurting me."

"Then do what I want. Get downstairs and play gracious hostess." He said squeezing her arm to make his point.

"Alright." She said trying to hold in her tears. "I'm going downstairs."

"Good." He said as he pulled her with him. They came back downstairs a few minutes later. "Holly, why don't you freshen our guests drinks?"

"Sure." She said walking into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and got out more beer for them. She didn't understand what was going on with Alex. He never wanted her at the game before and she didn't like the way his coworkers leered at her when she was there. She just wanted to get through the evening and go back upstairs. She hoped once she got the drinks, Alex would let her go.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

The poker game went on for a few more hours and Holly was bored to death. Alex had insisted that she stay downstairs with them. He'd announced a few minutes before that the hand they were on would be the last hand and the only ones left in were him and Wade.

"I raise you five thousand dollars." Wade said with a smile.

Alex looked at his hand. He didn't want to fold. But he didn't have that much cash on him. He looked around. "I call."

Wade smiled. "Put the money in Alex."

"Alex has something better than money." John spoke up. "Right Alex?"

"What?" Alex said looking at him.

"Here is the final bet." John smiled. "If Alex wins, you give him that multi million dollar account I know you just acquired."

"And what do I get if I win?" Wade asked.

"If you win, then you get Holly for the night."

Holly couldn't believe her ears. Surely Alex wouldn't bet this. He wouldn't...

"The whole night?" Wade asked. Alex looked over at John and then back at Wade. Holly sat there holding out hope that Alex would tell John to go to hell. The words that came out of his mouth next made her heart sink.

"The whole night. But you've got to do it here." Wade looked at him and nodded.

"Fair enough. Show us your cards."

"Pair of Jacks, Ace high." Alex said. Wade sat there for a moment and then looked at Alex with a smirk. "Four Queens. I win." He said as he collected the money and put it in his pocket. He looked at Holly. "How about a little kiss love?"

"I don't think so."

"Holly, a bet's a bet. You have to do this." Alex said.

"No I don't." Out of nowhere, she felt a hand across her face and looked up from the floor where she'd fallen to see Alex standing over her. He picked her up by her arm and pushed her over to Wade. She tried to squirm away but Wade grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. She tried to get away again and he grabbed her and forced her face down on the table. He quickly undid his belt and wrapped it around her wrists before he pulled her skirt up, ripped away her panties and forced himself inside her.

"No! Alex! Don't let him do this please." She cried. Wade kept pumping in and out of her. "Please Alex... Help me. Please."

Alex stood there watching for a minute before John grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and pulled him outside on the porch. John sat Alex down in one of the lawn chairs and opened the beer up handing it to him.

"First few times will be rough. Then she'll get tired of being hurt and she'll be a little more agreeable to it. Might still take some pressure from time to time. But she'll come around. Buy her some bullshit gift tomorrow like you did with the rest of those sad sacs. Tell her you're sorry and it won't happen again." He said before taking a long sip of his beer. "But it'll be there when the time is right." Alex nodded and tried to drown out the noises he heard inside.

Wade finished and looked up at the others who were standing there. "Enough of the free show boys. This game is over." They nodded and walked out of the house. Wade pulled Holly up from the table with the belt still wrapped around her wrists. "Let's take this downstairs." She tried to pulled away but his grip was too strong. He pulled her down the basement stairs to the guest room that was there.

He pushed her inside and shut and locked the door. He walked over to her and ripped the rest of her clothes off. "Now, the fun can begin. Alex tells me you like to be kinky. I can definitely work with that." He pushed her on the bed and got the handcuffs he noticed nearby. He removed the belt around her wrists and replaced them with the handcuff and in the process handcuffing her to the white iron bed.

Once he was certain she was well restrained, he walked over to the closet and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Alex's treasure chest of sex toys and other things.

"Look love, it's time to play." He said as he walked over to the bed with the box. He pulled a vibrator from the box and looked at her. "Open your slutty little mouth and suck me off while I fuck you with this."

She turned her head away from him. "No."

He got on the bed with her and turned her to face him. "You will do what I want or this will be much more uncomfortable, should we say, for you. Now, suck me off." He applied pressure to her chin when she didn't open her mouth. Once he had it open he quickly shove himself in her mouth at the same he slid the vibrator into her.

She cried out forcing him further down her throat which was burning as he began a brutal pace. "Oh fuck yes. That feels good. You're talented. Alex is a lucky man." He grunted out as he continued to pound into her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up from the force of him and the sobs that were stuck in the back of her throat. He pulled himself out before he came, slamming himself inside her with the vibrator still going. Hot tears streamed down her face and she sobbed hoarsely. "Quit your sniffling. There are many women who would love to be at my mercy." He said as he thrust into her deeply and came. He kept the vibrator in and turned her around. The handcuffs dug into her hands and he slammed into her again. He stilled himself for a minute and looked at her, his hands running softly down her back until they reached her ass. She jerked forward as his hand came down hard on it. "Ooh, you like that don't you? My whipping your ass while I'm deep inside you and we've got our little friend here too? Don't you? Say it. Tell me how much you like it and how good I feel inside you." He said jerking her head back. She sat there on her knees, sobbing silently and he slammed into her, the force of it causing her to hit the bed frame and the vibrator to go further inside her. "Say... It." He said as he slammed into her again.

"It...it feels good." She said

"What? I don't believe I heard that slut?"

"It...feels good." She said again.

"That's more like it love. Now beg me not to stop." She closed her eyes willing her mind to go some other place.

"Pp...please don't stop." She said. He smiled and removed the vibrator. And yanked her hips back to him. "Please don't stop." She repeated again but only because she knew that was what he wanted to hear and she was hoping that this would mercifully be over soon.

He pulled out of her and once again hovered over her. He wanted her to ride him but that couldn't be done with the handcuffs on. But he didn't trust her not to try to leave. He had to fix that. "I'll make you a deal. I will uncuff you for the time being if you stop fighting me on this. We have the rest of the night together. I won that bet and I got what I wanted. I've always thought you were very beautiful and very sexy." He said as he moved his hands all over her body. "I've wanted you since the moment Alex brought you to that dinner I had. Now, I have you. So if you stop fighting me and enjoy this night with me, then I will uncuff you. If you fight me, then the handcuffs go back on and you will really see the other side of me."

"You promise not to hurt me?" She asked softly.

"I promise love. I promise." He said running his hand softly down her face.

"Ok." She said. He undid the handcuffs and pulled her gently onto his lap and he was once again inside her.

"There now, isn't that better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Alright love...ride me for the rest of the night." She looked at him and knew if she didn't, he would handcuff her again and she really didn't want that. She slowly started to move up and down as she rode him. "Yeah, that's it." He moaned out as she did. "Alex was right about how good you are."

She held in the tears she felt that she was cheating on her husband and he was the one who was making her do it. She felt Wade's hands on her as she continued to ride him. She soon felt herself getting close and she knew he was too. She bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything that made it like she was enjoying it. She wasn't but she couldn't deny that her body was reacting to him. She felt Wade pull her hair so she was looking at him.

"It's not fun if you don't enjoy it too." He said kissing her neck. "I want to hear how much you like it." He said thrusting his hips so he was deeper inside her as she rode him.

"Oh god, yes. Give it to me. Harder. I want to feel you inside me so hard and huge." She moaned out as she continued to move up and down on him. She felt his hands on her hips as he helped her move on him.

"Oh yeah, ride me hard. You like it huh." He said to her. "Like the feel of it inside you. Yeah, ride me slut. Oh yeah."

She felt she was getting closer and she couldn't help but increase her pace as she rode him. "Yeah, oh god, yes. Yes. God, I love you inside me." She moaned as she came hard and she felt him come also. She slowed her pace as they rode it out together.

"God, Alex was right. You are good and slutty." He said as he held her there with him still inside her. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Now, we will rest for a little bit before we go again." He laid them down on the bed with her on top of him with her head rested on chest as she caught her breath. "You keep it up like this and be just as into it, and this will be a pleasurable night for both of us. But if you try to leave or do anything, then the next thing we do is me fucking you so hard with something you never want to see."

She didn't say anything as she laid there. She didn't want to be hurt and the only way was for her to enjoy this between them.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

At around 5 in the morning, Holly woke up with a kiss being pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Wade standing there. "I didn't mean to wake you. Thank you for a terrific night. I'll have Alex come take care of you. And we'll talk about that new contract on Monday. You just rest today okay?" She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Once he was gone, she pulled the blankets up around her and cried. She couldn't believe Alex let all of this happen.

Wade walked up the stairs and found Alex in the living room. "You should go take care of her. We can talk about the new contract on Monday."

"She's okay right?" Alex asked as he stood up. "I mean you didn't really hurt her."

"She should be okay. Let her rest today and put some cream on her wrists where the handcuffs and my belt were." He said as he walked to the door. "Oh Alex, if you want to make this part of our poker games every week, know it wouldn't be unwelcome." He walked out before more was said.

Alex sighed and headed down to the basement room. He walked in the door and found her in the bed crying. "Holly?" He said as he walked over and tried to touch her arm. She jerked away and pulled the covers up around her.

"Don't...touch...me." She sobbed. "You...you let him rape me Alex. You forced me to have sex with him. How could you do that to me?" She said sobbing again.

"Holly." He said moving toward her.

"NO! Stay away from me." She said as she cried. She wrapped the sheet around her and got out of the bed.

Alex sighed and followed her upstairs. He had to talk to her. He followed her to their bedroom and bathroom. "Holly, please can we talk?"

"Talk about what?" She said turning to him. "You let him rape me. You were suppose to protect me. I'm your wife." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She made sure she locked it and turned on the shower. She had to clean what happen off of her. She would scrub every inch of her skin but she'd never feel clean again.

She stayed in there until the shower ran cold and turned it off. She stepped out and dried off. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Alex sitting on the bed. She didn't say anything to him as she got dressed in black yoga pants and a white tank top with a pink jacket over it. She put on her sneakers and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"You should rest today. And I will put some cream on your wrists." He said to her.

"I don't want anything from you ever." She said and walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Alex sighed and followed her. He had to get her to forgive him. "Holly..." She didn't say anything as she kept making her breakfast. He grabbed her arm and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"Holly, I'm sorry."

"You let him rape me all night long with things you hid in the house without my knowing it and all you have to say is you're sorry? That's the understatement of the year Alex. You are sorry and you're not the man I thought you were." She walked out of the room and he sighed. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the house.

Holly heard him leave and she sat down on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe all of this. She picked up her phone and thought about calling her sister or brother. But she just couldn't tell them this. She picked up a photo of her and Alex from the nightstand. She thought he loved her but if he did he wouldn't have let Wade do that to her. Now she wasn't sure about anything.

Alex arrived the jewelry store and looked around. He had to find the perfect gift for her and then he had to explain and promise her it would never happen again. He couldn't lose his wife. He loved her and he didn't want her to leave.

"I need to look at some jewelry."

"Are you looking for something in particular?" The clerk asked him.

"Something that says I'm sorry I was jerk." He said looking at some bracelets.

"How big of jerk were you?"

"The biggest."

"Then you want something like this." The clerk took out a selection of bracelets. "These are our latest ones. We have just diamonds or there are diamonds and other color stone. Each one is unique and no one is the same. So your wife will have the only one of that kind."

Alex looked at them and saw one he knew was perfect for her. "I'll take the one with the pink and clear diamonds."

"Alright." The clerk walked to the counter and rang it up. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright. That's two thousand dollars." Alex handed him his credit card and waited while the gift was wrapped. "Thank you for shopping with us today."

Alex took the bag and headed out. He had a few more stops to make. He wanted to get Holly's favorite dessert and chocolates.

Holly sat in the living room looking at her wedding album. She had been so happy that day. She loved Alex but how could she stay after last night. She thought about her mom and how she always said that a marriage was work and forever. But this was something else. Alex had let another man rape her and then made her have sex with him. How could she forgive that? She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She sighed and walked over.

"Amber, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were. Oh my God. Holly, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. You've got a cut lip and your wrists are all bruised."

"Like I said it's nothing. We did a little roll playing last night and it got out of hand that's all." She said as she turned to head into the kitchen.

"Holly, if he hit you..."

"He didn't okay? God! Why are you so worried about my marriage? Focus on your own."

Amber looked at her sister. "Holly, I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm not trying to intrude."

She sighed. "I'm fine. Alex didn't hit me. Like I said, we were having sex last night and doing some role playing and things just got out of hand. Alex had the handcuffs a little too tight and the cut on my lip is a bite from biting down too hard during. That's it. I think you should go."

"Holly, I don't want to leave you. How about we go out to lunch?"

"No, I'm not leaving the house."

Amber looked at her. "Well I could go get some food and bring back. Then we can watch movies and have a girls day. So how about it ?"

"I don't want to do lunch, I don't want to have a girls day. I just want you to get out of my house and leave me and my marriage alone."

"Holly, please. We're sisters." Amber said to her. "I know you don't want me out of your life."

Holly sighed. "Amber, please just go."

"I'll call you in a few days and we will set something up okay?" Holly just nodded.

Amber left and got into her car. She sat there for minute. She didn't buy that the injuries where from what Holly said. She started the car and drove to the police station. She wanted to talk to Randy. Maybe he could get the truth out of Holly.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted looked up as Amber walked in with lunch. She smiled at him but he could tell something was wrong. He walked over an hugged her. "Everything okay?"

"It's Holly." She said sitting the lunch down. "Is Randy around?"

"He should be back in a few." Ted said looking at her. "So, what's up with Holly?"

"She has bruises and cuts. I think Alex hit her." She sighed. "She said it was from kinky sex they had. But I don't buy it."

"You think he hit her?"

"I do." Amber replied.

"Are you going to tell Randy?"

"Well, he is the one that would probably get her to tell the truth." She sighed. "She got angry when I questioned her. I know something more is going on."

"What's going on?" Randy asked walking up. He hugged his sister. "So, what brings you by besides lunch?"

"I went to see Holly today and she had bruises and cuts. She said it was from rough sex with Alex but I'm not buying it. I...I think he hit her."

Randy looked at her. "No. Alex would never do that."

"I saw the bruises and cuts. If you go see her, you will see them too." Amber looked at him. "Randy, I know something is off with it."

"Leave it alone. If she said it was rough sex and she didn't seem bothered by it, what business is it of yours? Are you back on that I hate Alex kick?"

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "Randy, I'm worried about Holly. Aren't you? If he's hitting her, don't you want to know that?"

"Of course I do." He replied with a sigh. "Alright. I will go see her and ask her about things. But I think you're making too much of this."

Randy walked away and Ted looked at her. "Do you think Holly will tell him the truth?"

"I hope so." She sighed. "I still don't trust Alex but I don't hate him. And I don't want Holly's marriage to end unless he's hurting her."

"Let's just wait and see. Let Randy talk to her. If she still says it was from rough sex, then you have to let it go. But we will watch her closer and see if anything else seems amiss."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright." She hoped Randy could get the truth. "I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Alright." He replied kissing her. He watched as she left. He really hoped she was wrong about things. For her sake and Holly's.

Randy arrived at Holly's house and knocked on the door. "Randy, what are you doing here?" Holly asked when she answered.

"I came to see you." He replied walking in. He noticed the bruises and cut.

"You mean Amber told you what she saw and you came to check on me."

"Yes but I also wanted to see you. You're my baby sister. So, I see she was right about the bruises."

"They're from what I told her. Alex and I got a little kinky last night and things went a little far. But it's nothing serious."

"Alright. I believe you." He said sitting down.

"Just like that? No, I think Alex hit you."

"Holly, you wouldn't lie to me. So if you say that's what happened, then that's what happened." She nodded as the front door opened and Alex walked in with the bag from the jewelry store. He stopped and looked between Holly and Randy.

"Hey baby, Randy. How are you today?"

"We're doing okay. Randy just stopped by on his lunch break to say hi and I was telling him how we got a little carried away last night." Holly said. Alex looked at her for a moment. Holly looked at Randy. "Without too much detail, the handcuffs were too tight. I tried to get him to loosen them up at first but then we got in the heat of the moment and it didn't really matter anymore."

"And I've heard all I needed to hear. I just came to make sure you were okay." He said as he hugged her. She held in the groan. He pulled back to look at her and then looked at Alex. "And you, take it a little easier on my sister."

"I will." Alex said walking him to the door. Once Randy was gone, Alex turned back to Holly. "Thanks for not telling anyone especially your brother."

"I did that for me." She said walking into the kitchen. "Do you think I wanted my brother and sister to know my husband hit me. That he let another man rape me and made me have sex with someone else. They would looked at me different and Randy would kill you. And I won't let my brother go to jail." She said as she got a bottle of water."

"I got you your favorite chocolate and dessert. And I got you this." He said handing her the bag from the jewelry store. "It's a one of a kind."

She took the box out of the bag and opened it. "It's beautiful." She said to him. She closed the box and looked at him. "Do you think this makes up for what happened and what you did? Oh that's right. You didn't do anything. I reached for you, begging you to help me and not let him do those things to me. But you didn't. You stood there and watched him." She said sobbing. "And no amount of candy or dessert or jewelry can ever make up for that." She turned and headed upstairs.

He sighed and followed her up. "Holly, what are you doing?" He asked walking in and seeing that she was packing.

"I'm leaving."

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. "Please don't leave. I love you. I can't be without you."

"If you love me, then why did you let it happen?"

"Because Wade is my boss and I didn't want to be fired. I promise you, it won't happen again." He leaned in and kissed her. "Please don't leave. Marriage is forever. I love you. Holly, please don't leave."

"Marriage is also about trust and understanding. And after last night, I don't trust you."

"Then give me a chance to earn your trust back." He moved closer to her. "Holly please stay. Give me this chance. I love you so much and I regret last night so much. I know we can work this out. Please give us that chance."

"I won't leave. But I'm sleeping in the upstairs guest room." She took the bag she had been packing and headed to the guest room.

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed. He had to make this up to her. He couldn't lose her He loved her too much. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone. He saw it was John.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was fine. If you managed to make your wife understand her place. Since you are insistent on staying with her."

"I've convinced her to stay but this can't keep happening John."

"I told you you have to control her. This is how you do that." Johnny replied.

"From now on, I will deal with my wife. There will be no more having her sleep with anyone else or anything."

"Don't be stupid. You have to make sure she knows you're in charge of your marriage and what you say goes."

"You don't threaten me John. I can forfeit the inheritance if I want. And if my mom knew what happened last night, she'd be ashamed of me. As ashamed as I am of myself."

"Don't you use that tone with me." John said to him. "I raised you and you better do what I say. We need that money."

"I'm not letting what happened last night happen again. It was a mistake."

"You will let it happen as much as it needs to. I told you love is for suckers. Your wife is meant to feed you and give you a son, which she hasn't' done yet, and do what you say. So your friends and boss want to have sex with her. Let them. You can trade favors. They will help you and they get to some sex from your wife. Even trade. Holly will realize her place if you make her."

"It won't happen again."

"We will see. Now why don't you go see if you can make your wife really forgive you? Since you want her so much."

"I have to go." He hung up and headed to the guest room where Holly was. He would try again to get her to forgive him. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door. He opened it when he didn't hear a response. He found her curled up on the bed asleep.

He walked in and walked over to the bed. He pulled a blanket on her and kissed her on the head. He would talk to her when she woke up. He didn't' want to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. But he would make things right with her. He had to.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Holly woke up a few hours later. She got out the bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw shocked to find Alex there cooking.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to her. "I thought I would surprise you and make you dinner."

She sighed. "That's alright. I was just going to grab a sandwich or something."

"Holly, come on. I went to all this trouble. Can you join me for dinner?"

"Do you think this makes up for what you did?"

"No. Because I know it doesn't." He walked over to her. "Holly, I'm so sorry about last night. I should have never let it happen. I should have been stronger and stood up to John and Wade. I will regret it forever as well as the fact that I hit you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and don't ever leave me. I love you so much."

"I used to believe that Alex. With all my heart. But now I'm not so sure anymore. You let another man rape me and then you made me have sex with him in your secret sex dungeon I didn't even know existed. You let your godfather call all the shots." She sighed. "What else are you keeping from me? And why do you even have a room like that in this house?"

"I'm not keeping anything else from you. And as for the room, I wanted it as a place for us. Where we could do the S&M sex we liked and no one would know. I mean I figured you wouldn't want your family to know we like to be really kinky and engage in some rough sex sometimes with handcuffs and other things they probably wouldn't find appropriate." He looked at her and pulled her to him. "I promise you what happened last night wont happen again. Holly, I love you. And I'm sorry I let John tell me what to do. He just raised me and I find it hard to not obey him. But it wont happen again. I'm cutting ties with him."

"Really? After everything, you're cutting ties with him?"

"Yes. After last night, I realize I have to run my own life. And I can't let him ruin things with us. So, he's out of my life. Holly, I know I can never fully make up for what happened last night but I promise it won't happen again. Can you please forgive me?"

"We will take one day at a time and see how it goes."

"Alright." He said moving to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her but felt her tense up. "Holly, I promise it wont happen again. Now, how about dinner?"

"Okay." She said as she sat down at the table and waited for him to bring over the food. He poured them each glass of wine and sat down. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure it is." She said as she took a bite. "It is good."

Randy arrived at Amber and Ted's and knocked on the door. He and Dena were having dinner with them. He also wanted to tell her he talked to Holly and it was just as Holly had said.

"Glad you guys could join us." Ted said as he answered the door.

"Thanks for the invite." Randy said walking in.

"Hey, guys." Amber said walking in the living room. "Glad you came."

"We wouldn't miss dinner." Dena replied. "Is Holly and Alex coming?"

"No. I thought this could be just us." Amber replied. "Plus I don't think Holly would come."

"Why not?" Dena asked. "You could have invited her. I mean she's your sister. And this is a family dinner."

"She's pissed at me."

"She has a right to be. You accused her husband of hitting her."

"What?" Dena asked.

"I accused Alex of hitting Holly. She had bruises on her. What else was I suppose to think?"

"You could have just taken her at her word." Randy replied. "Is it because you don't want to think about her and Alex having kinky sex? Because I don't want to think about it. But Holly said it was from that and we should believe her."

"Even if she's not telling the truth?"

"How do you know she's not telling the truth?" Randy asked her. "Why would she keep that a secret, if he is hitting her. She would tell us. She wouldn't keep that from us."

"Right. I forgot you're an expert on Holly and when she's lying."

"I didn't say that. I said she would tell us if he was hitting her. Come on, Amber. We're a close family. Do you really think Holly would keep it a secret if he was hitting her? She would tell us and I would go kick his ass and she would come stay with you."

"And what if she was trying to protect you from going to jail for murder? Huh? Because we all know you and your temper. You wouldn't be able to stop at kicking his ass. You'd kill him."

"Yeah I probably would." Randy replied. "But I don't believe that she would lie to me. And she wouldn't say with him if he was hitting her."

Amber sighed. "You know, let's just drop this. Holly is doing her own thing right now. And we obviously wont agree. So let's just drop it."

"Alright." Randy replied. He knew her well enough to know to do what she said.

After dinner, Holly and Alex headed to the living room to watch a movie. "Holly, you forgive me right?"

She sighed and turned to him. "I haven't yet. Alex, it wont happen overnight. I've decided to stay here and work on things. But you need to realize how much you hurt me yesterday. How you let me down as a husband? Do you even realize how wrong yesterday was?"

"I do realize how wrong it was and I can't say I'm sorry enough." He took her hand in his. "Please forgive me. I promise it wont happen again. I love you so much Holly. Please say we can work things out. Forgive me please."

"It'll take some time."

"But you forgive me?"

"I think I will in time." She replied. "But for now, I'm not there yet."

"Alright. I promise John is out of our life and there will never be anymore sleeping with anyone else. I regret that so much. Holly, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Holly."

"I love you too." She said as she got up. "I'm tired. I'm heading to bed."

"Guest room or our room."

She turned to face him. "Our room." She said before heading upstairs. She thought about things as she headed upstairs. Her mom always told her that marriage was forever and you had to work things out with your husband. She loved Alex and despite what happened, she was going to give him another chance. But it would take a lot to get back to where they were before. If they ever got back there at all

Alex locked up downstairs and headed up. Holly was back in their bedroom which was a step closer to things being back like they were between them. He was determined to make this up to her but he knew he had a long way to go in doing so. To making her see how sorry he was and how much he loved her. And how much he regretted what happened.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ted looked at Amber as she cleaned up after dinner. She'd been quiet since she'd had her blow up with Randy. "Holly will be okay and you and Randy will make up. You guys always do."

"I know we do but I can't make him listen to me." She sighed. "I know something more is going on with Holly. But if I don't stay out of it and act like everything is fine and that I like Alex, I could lose Holly forever. And I can't let that happen especially if he is hurting her." She looked at her husband. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You don't know that he is." Ted said. "We just have to keep being here for her and hope that he's not hitting her."

She sighed. "You're right. I just hate the thought that he's hurting her and she wont say anything."

"It will be fine. I know it will." He said hugging her. She nodded and hugged him tight.

Randy looked at Dena as they got ready for bed. "Do you think Amber's right? That Alex is hitting Holly."

"No, I don't. Randy, Alex has been nothing but loving to her. I think Amber doesn't want to realize that there is a whole other side to Holly. And I think you don't want to either." She said looking at him. "Randy, Alex isn't hitting Holly. She would tell you if he was."

"You're right. He wouldn't hurt her." He replied. "Let's concentrate on us and let my sisters have their own lives."

"You know I am kinda tired."

"Really?" He replied.

"Well, not really." She smiled and kissed him as they got into bed. Thoughts of his sisters far in the back of his mind.

The next morning, Alex woke up early. He had two calls from John already. He ignored them. He'd call the estate lawyer himself and make sure they knew to put the inheritance into a trust. He showered and got dressed and pack a bag. He was going to take Holly away on a romantic trip. He headed downstairs to call Chris and ask for a few days. Once that was done, he called the lawyer and arranged for his inheritance to go into the trust with him as the only one with access once all the criteria was met. He made breakfast and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"Good morning." He said when he walked in and saw Holly awake.

"Morning." She said softly. "You made breakfast?"

"Yes, its part of my I'm sorry plan. Breakfast in bed and then a romantic trip out of town. To Corpus Christi. I know you love it."

"We're taking a trip to Corpus?"

"Yeah. For the weekend. Just you and me. No phone. No interruptions." He looked at her. "Holly, I want us to get away for a few days. I promise it will be great."

She was unsure about going away with him. What happened was still fresh in her mind. But this was her husband and he was trying to make it up to her. "Alright. I have to call Amber and Randy and let them know."

"You can do that after breakfast." He said moving the tray toward her. She nodded and started to eat. He hoped this trip would help fix their marriage. After breakfast they packed up and headed out.

Amber sighed when she hung up the phone. "Everything okay?" Ted asked.

"That was Holly. She and Alex are going away for a few days."

"And that's a problem?" He asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"She still sounds like something is bothering her. Like she's not quite herself/"

"I'm sure things are fine."

"I hope so." She sighed. "I better get to work." She walked over and kissed her husband. "See you tonight."

"Alright." He said. "Amber, everything will be okay. Don't worry so much." She nodded and walked out.

John Lauranitits hung up his phone with bang. Alex had not returned his calls and that was not like him. He got into the car and drove to the house. He pulled up and saw Alex's car there but not Holly's SVU. He walked up and used his key but it wouldn't turn. He walked around and did the same with the other doors but none of his keys worked. That little shit changed the locks. He had to laugh to himself. If Alex thought it would be that easy, he had another thing coming.

Holly looked out at the scenery as they drove toward Corpus Christi. She loved the city and couldn't' wait to be there. But she couldn't' deny that she was a little afraid to be alone like that with Alex. She tensed up when she felt him take her hand.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you Holly." He said as he held her hand while he drove. "I'm going to make this up to you. To show you how much you mean to me and how sorry I am."

"Lets just see how it goes." She replied. "I said I willing to give you chance. So let's enjoy this trip and see how things go."

"Alright but I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." He said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I believe you. Now, I think I'm going to change and walk down to the beach for awhile."

"Alright. Let's get checked in. And then I have a romantic surprise planned for later."

"Great." She said as they got out of the car and headed in.

Holly got changed after they were shown to their room. She just wanted to look out at the ocean. She walked down to the beach and sat down in the surf. It was peaceful, quiet, and she could finally think. Think about her marriage and everything else.

Alex sat in the room for a few minutes. He knew Holly wanted some time alone. He checked his phone and saw that John had called him. He deleted the calls and the messages. He was done with John. His focus was Holly. He picked up the phone and called down to the front desk to arrange a surprise for when she got back.

Holly sighed and headed back up to the room. This was a trip for her and Alex and she couldn't avoid him. She just couldn't shake the fear she felt. She walked into the hotel room and stopped when she saw everything. There was a beautiful table set up on the balcony with all her favorites on it.

"What's this?" She asked when she saw Alex standing there.

"Dinner with my favorite girl." He saw her hesitation. "Holly, I thought we were going to try. I'm trying here."

She sighed. "I know. You're right. I'm sorry. This looks amazing."

He smiled and took her hand and led her over to the table. "Then let's enjoy this and see where things take us." She looked at him. "I know it'll be a little while before we have sex again. I get and respect that. But that doesn't mean I can't show you how important you are to me in other ways."

She looked at him and sighed. "You're right. It will a while before we do. I promise I'm going to try to move on from things."

"Good. We don't have to rush anything. Let's just enjoy this trip."

"Sounds good." He nodded and they started eating. He had planned for them to stay three days there in Corpus. He hoped it would be the right stepping stone back to how it was. He just had to make sure John stayed out of things.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amber sat down at the table while dinner was cooking trying to get her mind off the fact that Holly was away. Something wasn't adding up about her story and she hoped that she was just overreacting. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She walked over and was shocked to see Alex's godfather standing there.

"Can I help you, Mr. Lauranitits?"

"I was hoping you knew where Alex was. I've been trying to call him" He said as he stood there. "I need to speak with him about some family business and I thought Holly might have told you where they were."

"They went away for a few days. Corpus Christi I think. Whatever it is, can't it wait till they get back?"

"Well, since they are away for a romantic weekend, it can. Thank you for telling me." He said turning to go.

She shut the door and locked it. He just gave her the creeps. She shuddered and walked in to check on dinner. Teddy would be home soon. And she would be glad when he got there.

John got into his car and headed home. He had to make a plan. He had to get Alex back in the plan. He thought about driving to Corpus but he wasn't sure yet. First he had to figure things out. Alex wouldn't ruin everything he had built. Everything he'd worked so hard to get

Alex looked over at Holly as they sat on the balcony at evening looking out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and he could tell she was peaceful. It was one of the reasons he choose this for their getaway. He knew the peace of the ocean would help her as the ocean was her favorite place.

"It's so peaceful here." Holly said as they sat there.

"Yes it is." He replied. "I know you love the ocean."

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"Holly, we can get through this right? I mean you aren't thinking about leaving me are you?"

"No."

"Then you forgive me."

She sighed. "I can't just forgive you. It will take time but I love you. And despite what you let happen to me, I know love me too." She looked over at him. "Alex, I just don't understand how you could let that happen. You're my husband and you're suppose to protect me from things like that. But you watched and you didn't do anything. You ignored me asking you to help me and not let him do that. But you walked away. Explain it to me. Explain why you did nothing. If we are truly going to get past this and be a married couple, I need to know."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I let John and Wade and the pressure of the situation get to me and I have wished a thousand times I could go back and change it. But I can't. All I can say is I'm sorry and I know I'm sorry isn't nearly good enough. Just know that I love you and nothing like that will ever happen again."

She sighed. "You promise me that nothing like that will ever happen again. Promise me."

He moved closer to her. He leaned and kissed her gently. "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise."

"And John is out of the picture?"

"Yes, John is out of the picture. This marriage is you and me. I still have to work with Wade. But there will be no more of what happened." He looked at her. "I promise you."

She leaned and kissed him. "Alright. Then we can past this and I forgive you. But it will take time to forgive you completely."

"I can deal with that." He smiled. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"There is plenty to do in Corpus."

"That's not exactly what I meant." He said kissed her. "I want us to make love. I want to give you a good memory to replace an awful one." He moved closer and pulled her to him. He moved his hands over her body as he kissed her.

"Alex..."

"Please Holly? I need to do this to make this up to you. Please? You know you want it." He kissed her again as he started to unbutton her shirt. He moved and kissed her neck. He felt Holly tense up as he did. "Holly, I know you want to do this."

He kissed her again and removed her shirt. "Let's take this inside." He said as he got up. He took Holly's hand and led her inside. "I promise I will make you forget."

"Alex...maybe...maybe we should wait. I'm not..."

He looked at her. "You're not what?"

"I'm not ready to be intimate with you."

He pulled her too him. "You have to get over that fear. I'm going to help you erase that bad memory." He kissed her. "To make a new one." He pushed her down on the bed. He removed his shirt and joined her on the bed. "Just relax and remember I love you." He had their clothes off of them in no time and gently pushed himself inside of her.

She tried to relax as he moved in and out her slowly and gently. She didn't want to think about what happened but she couldn't stop it from coming into head. "Alex…" She said softly.

"It's okay baby." He said leaning down and kissing her. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to erase that bad memory. Just let yourself relax and enjoy this."

She felt her body reacting to him and she wanted it too. She wanted to relax and enjoy this with her husband. But her mind kept going back to what happened. She felt herself getting closer and she knew he was too. He leaned down and kissed her as they came together. He pulled out and laid down by her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as they laid there. "Holly, you have to replace a bad memory with a good one."

"I wasn't ready for that." She said as she got up and grabbed her robe. "Why didn't you stop? I told you I wasn't ready." She sighed and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Alex sighed and got up as well. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Holly, please let me in and we can talk about this."

"Just leave me alone Alex. Please?"

"We need to talk about this." He said as he stood there.

"Please. Just let me be for now." She said softly. "Please just leave me alone."

He sighed and sank down by the bathroom door. "Holly, please. I'm sorry. I just thought by being with me, you could erase that bad memory. I didn't mean to hurt you." He rested his head against the door. "I love you so much. Please let me in and we can talk about this."

"I need sometime to myself Alex. Please just...just go away for a little while okay?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'm going to work out in the hotel gym." He got up and threw some clothes on and headed out.

Holly sighed when she heard the hotel room door shut. She was glad that Alex had gone. She turned on the shower and got in. She stood there and let the hot water flow over her and let her tears fall as she did. He couldn't understand. He'd never be able to fully understand how she couldn't just let go of what Wade had done to her or how Alex had stood by and watched. It would forever be in her head and it would take time for her to get over it and be comfortable being intimate again. She wished Alex would realize that.

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Alex came back a few hours later to find Holly reading a book. "Hey."

"Hey." She said looking up from her book. "Did you have a nice workout?"

"Yeah, I did." He said sitting on the bed in front of her. "Holly, I'm sorry for earlier. I just wanted to give you a good memory to erase the bad. Plus I miss you. I miss us being together like that."

"I know you do but I wasn't ready for that. I can't just get over what happened. I can't forget that your boss raped me and you watched. You didn't do anything to help me. And then you made me have sex with him. I need time to process and deal with it." She looked at him. "You have to be patient with me."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Those are just words. You have to show me that you can be patient with me." She sighed. "Alex, I love you and I'm determined to stay in our marriage and work things out. But you have to have patience with me about all of this. And you have to show me that this won't happen again. That what happened, won't happen again."

"What do you want me to do?"

She sighed. "Show me that you love me and that you won't let this happen again. If I have to tell what you need to do, then it's not you doing anything. It's me telling you. So, think about things and see what you can do to show me."

"I don't know what more I can do to show you Holly. But I'll try."

She smiled. "That's all I ask. And cutting off contact with John is a big part of that. He's the reason for this. And I think the less you see him the better for everyone." She took his hand in hers. "Alex, I know this is hard on you too. But we have to work through this together. And it can't be rushed. By taking the time, you show me that you love me and that nothing like that will happen again."

"Whatever you want."

"Good. Then let's enjoy our vacation. And when we get back we can put this behind us." She looked at him. "So what about your poker games? I know you always invite the guys from work. But I can't be there with them. They stood there and watched and didn't do anything either. If you really have to have the poker games, then I will arrange to do something else that night."

"Alright. That sounds good." He replied. "I need to have the poker games for work reasons."

"Okay. Then I will hang out with Amber or find a hobby or something to do." She looked at him. "You're okay with that right?"

"Yes. I understand that you can't be near them and I'm okay with that."

"Great. Then that's one thing down. And you said you were not seeing John. So that's two things. With that out of the way, we can really fix this in our marriage."

"Alright. Like I said, whatever you want."

"Great." She smiled. "Now, how about we go have a nice dinner on the beach?"

"I would like that." He smiled. "Can I give you a kiss? Nothing more. Just a kiss." She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'm going to get dressed." She nodded again.

Once he was in the bathroom, she changed her clothes into a sundress. She was glad that her bruises were fading. By the time they got back from this trip. They would be gone. She put on her jewelry and paused when she went to put on her wedding rings. She looked at them and sighed. They seemed tainted now. She shook the thought out of her head and placed them on. If she wanted to fix her marriage, then she had to find a way to put what happened behind her. She only hoped she could do that.

She forced on a smile when he walked out of the bathroom determined to put this all behind her and for them to start over. "Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yes, let's go." She replied with a smile. He took her hand and they headed toward the beach. He had called the hotel restaurant and made the arrangements for the dinner. He wanted it perfect for her. He hoped it would be the beginning of putting this behind them.

They walked to the beach and Holly smiled when she saw the table set up. It was beautiful. The table was right on the beach and decorated with candles and roses. She heard the soft music and the ocean in the back ground as they sat down.

"This is amazing." She said as the waiter poured the champagne and brought the appetizers.

"I wanted to make this special for you."

She couldn't help but smile. "It is special."

"Good." He smiled back. It was definitely a step in the right direction. "You wanna walk on the beach after we eat?"

"Sure. That would be nice." She smiled at him. She was glad that he agreed for them to take it slow. She just had to make sure she could trust him again. She had to feel safe with him. Or this marriage would never work.

"I thought we would head back home tomorrow." He said as they sat there. "I know we are working on things. But I think we need to work on them at home. We can't stay out of town forever."

"I know." She replied with a sigh. "I know."

"But everything will be different. I swear." He took her hand in his. "I promise. Things will be different."

"I believe you." She replied. "Let's go home tomorrow."

"Alright." He smiled. "But for tonight, we are going to enjoy this."

"I told you I'm not ready for sex."

"I know." He replied. "I meant just enjoy this time together. Spending time together. No sex." He looked at her. "Do you think you will ever be ready? I mean I do want to know if this how our marriage will be? I'm not trying to be a jerk. I'm just asking if you think we will be intimate again."

"I don't know. I hope so because I love you and I want to with you eventually. I want our marriage to be back to normal. But I'm wondering can it be?"

"I don't think it'll be like it was but I do believe we can move on from this."

She looked at him. "I believe it we can too. It will just take time. Are you willing to be patience? And let me work through this as I can. I love you Alex. I do. And I want to stay in this marriage with you. But you have to give me time to get comfortable with being intimate again. Can you do that?"

"I'll give you all the time you need."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently. "Then we are on the same page."

"We are." He smiled. "Now how about that walk on the beach?" She nodded and he took her hand and they got up and headed toward the surf. She really hoped he could keep his word. It would help build the trust back in their marriage. She had already decided to not tell her siblings anything. It wasn't their business. And since Alex promised it wouldn't happened again, she saw no reason to tell them anything. She just wanted to get her life back on track.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

They pulled into the driveway the next day and Holly looked over at Alex when she saw John was already there. Alex sighed. "I'll take care of it." He said getting out.

They walked to the door and Alex let Holly go in. He then turned to John. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." John said. "Let's go inside."

"No, we will talk out here." Alex said to him.

"You changed the locks, ignored my phone calls, put a hold on the trust fund? You owe me some answers."

Alex sighed. "I'm working things out with Holly after what happened the other night with Wade. What I let happened. I feel sick that I let it happen. That I didn't stop it. I'm not letting that happen again with my wife. So, things are changing."

"You're cutting me out?"

"Yes, I am." Alex replied to him. "John, I love Holly and I want my marriage to be good. So, yes, I am cutting you out. It's time we went our separate ways."

"Is that your final word on the matter?"

"It is."

"I'll give you the space you need. But mark my words, you'll be back. And when you come back to me for help keeping her in line, this thing with Wade will seem like child's play."

"I won't need your help." Alex said turning toward the door.

"Oh you will. Once you realize, that you enjoy having control over your wife. That life is better when she is weak and dependent on you. When she is nothing but someone to give you a son and use for sex. You're realize that love is for suckers." John didn't' say more as he walked away. He knew Alex would come crawling back to him.

Alex walked into the house and found Holly in the kitchen. "I told John he's out of my life." He said as he walked in.

"Good. I hope he stays away." She said to him. "So, I thought I would cook dinner tonight. Anything in particular you want."

"Whatever you want is fine."

"Alright. I thought pasta and salad?"

"Sounds good." He said as he kissed her. "I'm going to head to the office. I have a file to pick up and I need to talk to Wade." She nodded and watched as he walked out the backdoor and headed to the office.

Amber picked up her phone and dialed Holly's number as she sat in the house. She hope Holly was back from her trip with Alex and that she was okay.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was hoping you'd be back from your trip."

"We got back earlier." Holly replied. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. The trip was exactly what we needed."

"Good. You wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Holly replied. "I definitely need a girls day."

"Alright so I'll meet you at the usual spot for lunch."

"Great. See you then." She said before hanging up. She was excited to hang out with her sister. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She continued making dinner with the thought in the back of her mind that she hoped things could get back to normal after everything that happened.

Alex walked into the office and headed to Wade's. He took a breath as he knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Alex, how was the vacation?" Wade said when he saw him.

"It was good. It was what we needed." He said walking in and sitting down. "Wade, I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"Alright."

"I promised Holly wouldn't happen again." Alex said looking at him. "I love my job, Wade. I do and I'm good at it. I hope you keep that in mind. I shouldn't have let it happen to begin with. She's my wife and I promised to love her and keep her safe. And I failed when I let that happen. It can't happen again."

"Pity. She was incredible." Wade said looking at him. "Definitely someone I wouldn't mind having again. But I understand. And don't worry, this shouldn't effect your work as long as you continue to do the work you have been."

"My work will be good."

"Good. Then see you tomorrow." Alex nodded and walked out of Wade's office. He was glad that Wade understood even though he knew Wade would probably try to get him to let him have Holly again. But he wouldn't let that happen.

He pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. "Something smells really good." He said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks. It's bacon wrapped sirloins." She replied.

"Yum." He said to her before sitting down at the bar in the kitchen. "I talked to Wade and he knows what happened won't happen again."

"Good." She replied. "Amber called me and wants to go shopping tomorrow."

"I think you should. It would be nice to have some girl time I'm sure."

"Yes it would."

"So, I took care of John and Wade. So, we can get back to us."

"I agree we can." She smiled and kissed him. "Just have a little patience in the intimate department."

"I know. So, are you going to continue to not work or did you want to go back?"

"Do I need to work? I mean to pay the bills and things?"

"No, baby. You don't have to work unless you want too."

"I might go back one or two days a week for a few hours. But I'm hoping I will get over my fears and we will get pregnant again. I know we have had two miscarriages but I still want a baby."

"I do too. More than anything." He looked at her. "Holly, maybe you should see a therapist. It might help you get over the fear."

"Do you want me to go to a therapist? And tell him or her everything that happened. Have someone else know what happened that night?"

"You're right. They'd report it to the cops."

"No, they wouldn't. Doctor/Patient confidentially." She replied to him. "But I'm afraid they might when they realize it was rape."

He looked at her. "So, what to do? I mean I want you to be okay and be intimate again with me. If not therapy, then what?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Time. If you don't push me too soon to be intimate with you. I feel I can be. You just have to give me some time." She looked at him. "You can do that right?"

"Yes, I can. I will give you all time you need."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too." He replied before kissing her.

She smiled when he pulled away. "Okay it's time for dinner. Can you set the table?"

"Yes." He said walking into the dining room. He felt this was a turning point for them and now they could get back to where they were.

Amber looked at Ted as they ate dinner. "I called Holly and we are having a girls' day tomorrow."

"That'll be nice for both of you."

"Yeah."

"You want to make sure she doesn't have anymore bruises right?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure she is fine. And if she doesn't have any bruises or anything then I'll let it drop for now."

"I think that's for the best. We just need to keep a eye out on things but don't get on the hate Alex train. And everything will be fine for everyone."

"I'm going to play it cool for now."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her. He knew that was the best thing right now. They just needed to watch and keep an eye on things.

Please Review!


End file.
